Neville Londubat et la Coupe de Feu
by Krankar Volund
Summary: Bon, la Tante meurtrière est en fait très gentille, Eileen et Neville vont assister à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch et ensuite entrer en Quatrième Année, cette fois-ci, tout va bien se passer et ils auront enfin une année normale. Même le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ne peut pas les gêner puisque aucun n'est assez âgé, cette année sera donc sans histoires, n'est-ce pas?
1. Chapitre 1: Ambiance de Fête

**Salut à toutes et à tous ! Et nous voilà repartis pour le quatrième tome, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai peut-être mis un peu longtemps à le poster, en fait j'ai écrit un énorme chapitre de 23 pages et je l'ai coupé en trois, ce chapitre là est le premier donc, juste une petite introduction. Voilà, bonne lecture ^^**

Il y avait une ambiance de fête ce soir-là chez les Ketteridge, les trois membres de la famille s'affairaient à préparer la maison à l'arrivée d'invités exceptionnels, Agathe Fawley et son compagnon Remus Lupin. La première avait longtemps été prise pour une dangereuse criminelle qui aurait trahi les parents de Neville et cherchait à le tuer, mais ce dernier avait réussi à l'innocenter l'année dernière, du moins pour certains de ses amis et sa famille. Et après avoir échangé quelques lettres avec sa tante, Neville avait fini par organiser cette soirée afin de permettre à ses deux tantes de se revoir. Alors que Neville aidait sa Tante à mettre le couvert pour cinq, ils entendirent sonner à la porte.

Oncle Richard cria à Neville d'aller ouvrir depuis la cuisine où il était en train de finir le repas. Prestement, Neville se dirigea vers la porte et fit entrer Remus qui portait un magnifique aigle au plumage blond-cendré sur l'épaule. A peine la porte se fût-elle refermée que l'Aigle se transforma en une belle jeune femme ressemblant beaucoup à Neville, elle avait les mêmes cheveux blonds-cendrés, les mêmes yeux noisette rieurs et quand ils se sourirent, Remus remarqua qu'ils avaient également le même sourire.

« Tata ! s'écria Neville. Ça fait plaisir de te revoir.

-Moi aussi Neville, lui répondit-elle en le serrant contre elle.

-Tu t'es bien remplumée, ajouta-t-il en la regardant avec attention.

-Oui, j'ai pu enfin manger autre chose que des rongeurs chez Remus, dit la jeune femme en souriant d'un air gêné. Tiens, ajouta-t-elle en sortant un paquet de sa poche. Voilà pour toi, un paquet de chocogrenouilles de chez Honeydukes.

-C'est la deuxième fois que tu le vois et tu le gâtes déjà de bonbons, dit la voix sévère d'Anna derrière eux.

-Il faut bien que je me rattrape de mes douze années d'absence, répliqua Agathe avec un grand sourire. »

Anna sourit à son tour et étreignit sa sœur avec une joie manifeste.

« Agathe, petite peste ! Ça fait du bien de te revoir, dit la première en essuyant des larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux.

-Anna, tu m'avais tellement manqué. Merci beaucoup pour t'être aussi bien occupé de Neville quand je ne pouvais pas, t'as été une bien meilleure sœur que moi.

-Mais non, fit Anna en reniflant un peu. C'est normal. Excuse-moi de t'avoir prise pour une traîtresse et une meurtrière, s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui devait savoir que tu n'étais pour rien dans la mort d'Alice c'est moi...

-Mais non, dit Agathe à son tour. Je te pardonne totalement, c'était ma faute...

-Ahem, fit l'Oncle Richard derrière elles. Allons nous asseoir dans le salon, il n'y a pas besoin de rester ainsi dans l'entrée. »

Le petit groupe le suivit donc au salon où étaient déjà installés boissons et apéritifs. Il y avait du jus de mangue pour Neville et de la bière, du gin et du whiskey pour les adultes. Agathe et Remus observèrent les alcools d'un air dubitatif, ne connaissant aucun d'entre eux. Tandis que Neville se servait en jus de fruit, Oncle Richard présenta les différentes boissons offertes. Il servit ensuite un Gin Tonic à Anna, un verre de bière à Remus et Agathe et une pinte de Guinness à lui-même.

« Alors comme ça, tu sortais avec Remus depuis tout ce temps et tu ne nous l'a jamais dit, fit Anna en souriant. Petite cachottière, va !

-Ben, je l'ai dit à Alice, bien sûr. Et Lily et Severus l'ont su aussi, un peu plus tard. Mais disons que la situation était un peu délicate, et... Tu te doutes que Papa ne l'aurait jamais accepté.

-De toute façon, je préférais éviter de l'ébruiter, ajouta Remus. Après Poudlard, j'ai passé la majeure partie de mon temps avec les loup-garous de Voldemort. On aurait sans doute été moins discrets à la fin de la guerre, mais les circonstances ont... changé, disons.

-Du coup, est-ce que je dois aussi vous appeler mon Oncle, Professeur ? demanda Neville.

-Enfin, Neville, dit Remus en riant. Je ne sais pas comment tu peux m'appeler, mais sûrement pas Professeur, je ne le suis plus.

-Il n'y a vraiment aucune chance pour que vous reveniez enseigner à Poudlard ? insista Neville. Vous étiez vraiment le meilleur Professeur qu'on ait eu, et même quand vous vous absentiez les cours de Severus n'étaient pas si mal.

-Non, aucune chance, confirma Remus. J'étais presque certain de ne pas rester jusqu'à la fin de l'année en prenant ce poste, même sans la révélation de ma lycanthropie, il y aurait sans doute eu un problème. D'après Severus le poste est maudit depuis que Dumbledore l'a refusé à Voldemort, il y a plusieurs années, on ne peut rien y faire.

-C'est vraiment dommage, soupira Neville. Et est-ce que tu sais qui prendra ta place ?

-Dumbledore n'avait encore trouvé personne la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. »

Après cela, la conversation dériva vers d'autres sujets, bien que Anna s'inquiéta de ce que devenait sa sœur, qui après tout vivait une vie de fugitive depuis presque un an, la soirée se passa plutôt normalement, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Anna décrète qu'il était temps que Neville aille se coucher.

« Allez, minuit, tu vas dormir Neville. N'oublie pas qu'on se lève tôt demain.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Agathe.

-Demain je vais chez Eileen, répondit Neville. C'est bientôt mon anniversaire et celui d'Eileen et on va le fêter ensemble, et je passerais ensuite trois semaines chez elle pour assister à la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

-Oh tu seras à la finale ? Remus m'a dit que Lily l'avait invité également. Au fait, Neville, en parlant de ton anniversaire, je ne pourrais pas y assister, bien entendu, mais j'ai quand même un cadeau pour toi.

-Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Tiens, dit la jeune femme en sortant un gros paquet de son sac. »

Neville l'ouvrit rapidement et découvrit un exemplaire de _Herbier des plantes du bassin méditerranéen._

« Il paraît que tu aimes beaucoup la Botanique, alors j'ai pensé à ça, c'est un guide de la plupart des plantes que l'on peut trouver en Méditerranée. Ça te plaît ?

-Oui, beaucoup ! Merci Tata... Ça fait bizarre de t'appeler comme ça, en fait, je crois que je préfère t'appeler Agathe. Sinon, je confonds avec Tante Anna...

-Mais oui, fais-ça, ne t'en fais pas, dit Agathe en souriant. Allez, maintenant, il faut que tu ailles au lit, ta Tante a raison.

-D'accord, bonne nuit tout le monde ! »

Le lendemain, quand Neville se réveilla, il constata que le couple de sorciers n'était pas resté pour dormir, ils avaient préféré partir vers trois heures du matin. Dans le salon l'attendait sa valise et Hedwige en cage, pour son départ chez les Rogue. Ils prirent un petit-déjeuner, puis partirent vers onze heures pour la Chaumine où Eileen les accueillit avec Luna, la seule invitée déjà arrivée. Cette année, ils avaient décidé de fêter le double anniversaire des deux enfants quelques jours plus tôt car les Ketteridge partaient en voyage pour trois semaines, pour que Richard puisse assister à une série de colloques sur les Croisades.

A peine arrivé, Neville fût traîné par Eileen jusqu'à sa chambre où, très excitée, elle lui montra une coupure de presse où on voyait Lily poser avec un grand sourire.

« Eh bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ma mère a enfin reçu l'autorisation de publier sa nouvelle potion ! Et tu sais ce que c'est ?!

-Euh non... Je ne reçois pas la Gazette du Sorcier, tu sais ?

-C'est une Potion Tue-Loup améliorée ! Ça fait six ans qu'elle travaille dessus et elle nous l'a dit, la veille de l'annonce officielle. C'est génial, non ?! C'est à force de côtoyer Parrain qu'elle a eu cette idée.

-Et ça fait quoi au juste ? La potion Tue-Loup ça permet de calmer les loup-garous pendant la pleine lune, non ?

-Oui, mais là c'est encore mieux, si Parrain prend cette potion avant la pleine lune, alors... il ne se transforme pas ! Comme s'il était guéri ! Bon, il doit quand même prendre sa potion tous les mois, mais ça reste génial. Il est venu ici à la dernière pleine lune et a pu rester jusque tard dans la nuit au lieu de partir une heure avant le coucher de soleil comme d'habitude.

-Oh, c'est vraiment cool ! Et du coup ta mère est connue maintenant ?

-Oh oui, ça a fait beaucoup de bruit, on a eu des journalistes pendant une semaine qui débarquaient ici. A la fin, ça a tellement énervé Maman qu'elle a menacé de leur faire une démonstration de ses talents de duelliste, ça les a un peu calmé. Mais à part ça, c'est cool, d'ailleurs c'est grâce à ça qu'on aura d'excellentes places pour la finale de la Coupe, le Ministre l'adore maintenant. Enfin, il l'a toujours bien aimé, mais il l'adore encore plus maintenant, ça a un peu fait oublier l'affaire avec ta Tante.

-Eh bien, c'est cool, répéta Neville, un peu gêné. »

Il ne savait pas trop quoi ajouter mais fut heureusement sauvé par l'arrivée de nouveaux invités, en l'occurrence Elen et Dai Davids qu'Eileen alla accueillir en brandissant à nouveau son morceau de journal. Neville rit un peu en voyant son amie aussi fière de sa mère, mais il songea que Lily avait travaillé sur ce projet pendant la moitié de la vie d'Eileen et ne lui avait jamais rien dit, pas étonnant qu'elle pavoise autant.

Quelques jours plus tard, Neville se réveilla en sursaut dans le noir de la nuit, terrifié. Il venait de faire un horrible rêve, qui semblait extrêmement réel, il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir vu un énorme serpent, un vieil homme se faire tuer, et qu'on avait mentionné son nom. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut que son front lui faisait mal, sa cicatrice l'élançait violemment, comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait depuis sa rencontre avec Lord Voldemort. Effrayé, il scruta les alentours, persuadé qu'il allait voir surgir le mage noir d'un placard, puis il se calma, se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que Voldemort soit ici, dans la Chaumine. Il alla néanmoins à la fenêtre pour se calmer et tenta de réfléchir, sa cicatrice ne lui faisait jamais mal comme ça d'habitude, il devait y avoir quelque chose qui clochait.

Alors qu'il se demandait à qui demander de l'aide, il examina les options. Il y avait bien sûr ses « parents », mais Anna et Richard ne sauraient certainement pas comment réagir, ils étaient totalement étrangers au monde de la magie, malgré toute leur bonne volonté. Il pouvait aussi aller voir les Rogue, Severus et Lily étaient tous les deux de grands connaisseurs de la magie noire et avaient combattu Lord Voldemort, mais ça le gênait d'aller leur demander de l'aide et il ne voulait pas non plus alarmer Eileen et Susan pour ce qui n'était peut-être rien. Alors il pensa à sa deuxième tante, Agathe et se frappa le front en se disant qu'il aurait dû y penser plus tôt.

Il agrippa plume et parchemin, alluma une petite lampe et entreprit de rédiger son message à la lueur conjuguée de la lampe à huile et du petit matin.  
 _Chère Plumevive,_

 _je t'écris depuis la Chaumine, j'ai eu une fête d'anniversaire géniale hier, mais j'imagine que Lunard te l'a déjà raconté. Remercie-le encore une fois pour son cadeau, même si Tante Anna a beaucoup d'outils de jardinage, je n'avais pas encore d'outils adaptés aux plantes magiques, hormis ceux de l'école bien entendu._

 _Mais je t'écris pour autre chose, je viens de me réveiller à cinq heures du matin parce que j'ai fait un rêve très bizarre, ça paraissait presque... réel. C'est courant d'avoir des visions chez les sorciers ? Mais le plus bizarre, c'est que ma cicatrice me faisait très mal en me réveillant et elle me lance encore un peu au moment où j'écris ces lignes. Hors ma cicatrice ne me fait jamais mal d'habitude, la seule fois où ça m'est arrivé, c'est quand j'étais près de Lord Voldemort. Un moment, j'ai eu peur qu'il ne soit caché sous mon lit, mais je doute que ce soit ça. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Est-ce que tu sais si les cicatrices de sortilèges peuvent parfois réagir bizarrement ?_

 _J'espère que tu me répondras vite, je t'envoie Hedwige dès qu'elle reviendra de la chasse. Je serais à la_ Chaumine _pour encore trois semaines, et tu sais quand est-ce que l'on rentre à Poudlard, j'imagine._

 _Gros bisous !_

 _Neville._

Il examina sa lettre, corrigea rapidement quelques fautes d'orthographe, puis la roula et attendit impatiemment que sa chouette rentre. Elle revint alors que le soleil était déjà à moitié levé au dessus de la lande galloise et hulula joyeusement en le voyant debout pour l'accueillir. Il sourit, la caressa un peu, puis lui attacha la lettre à la patte en précisant « J'ai marqué Plumevive, mais c'est pour Agathe, d'accord ? ». Il la laissa ensuite partir par la fenêtre en espérant qu'elle reviendrait avant sa rentrée à Poudlard.

Puis, toujours trop excité pour se rendormir, il s'assit à sa fenêtre, profitant de la douceur du petit-matin et des premiers rayons de soleil pour poursuivre sa lecture de l' _Herbier des plantes du bassin méditerranéen_ qu'il avait emporté avec lui chez les Rogue. Il lut pendant quelques temps, puis descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner quand il entendit du bruit dans la maison. Severus et Eileen étaient déjà en train de manger le leur et le saluèrent quand il s'installa à côté d'eux et se servit en œufs et en bacon.

« Tu te lèves bien tôt Neville, le railla Eileen. D'habitude, tu fais un concours de grasse matinée avec Maman !

-Oh oui, je me suis réveillé un peu tôt et j'arrivais pas à me rendormir. J'ai écrit à Agathe d'ailleurs, donc Hedwige n'est plus ici, elle devrait revenir dans quelques jours. »

Neville passa la plupart de la matinée avec Eileen, ils se baladèrent dans la forêt qui jouxtait la Chaumine. En rentrant, ils trouvèrent Severus et Lily qui se faisaient face, se pointant l'un l'autre de leur baguette. Effrayé, Neville voulut se précipiter vers eux pour les séparer, mais Eileen l'arrêta, une expression de joie intense sur le visage.

« Laisse Neville, lui dit-elle en souriant. Papa et Maman font juste un Duel.

-Un Duel ? Pourquoi ?

-Pour s'entraîner, répondit Eileen. Oh, ils parient toujours un petit quelque chose, mais c'est surtout pour s'entraîner et s'amuser un peu aussi. Ah, ils commencent. »

En effet les deux adversaires venaient de se saluer rapidement, puis le Duel commença. Si Neville avait fait quelques duels à Poudlard ces dernières années, ce n'était rien comparé à ce que faisaient les Rogue, c'est Severus qui lança le premier sort, un jet de lumière rouge dévié d'un geste de baguette par Lily qui contre-attaqua par un jet de lumière blanche qui fut paré de la même manière. Mais ce n'était qu'une simple mise-en-bouche pour tester la garde de leur adversaire, Lily enchaîna aussitôt avec une attaque plus originale, un nuage brillant qui filait vers son mari.

Severus l'esquiva en se jetant sur le côté, il enchaîna avec une roulade pour se relever rapidement et invoqua des cordes noires qui faillirent attraper sa femme, mais Lily les transforma en une nuée de fleurs qui, devenues chaînes s'élancèrent vers son adversaire. Severus les transforma en fumée, puis sépara la fumée en deux nuages qui encerclèrent sa femme. Celle-ci lança alors un sort sur l'herbe du jardin, la transformant en de gigantesques piliers qu'elle escalada rapidement pour échapper aux nuages qui se refermaient.

En haut d'un des piliers, elle transforma les autres en deux gigantesques trolls de pierre qui tentèrent de capturer son mari pendant qu'elle descendait à terre. Celui-ci ne se laissa pas démonter et fit fondre le sol sous les créatures, les enfermant dans un épais cercueil de terre, puis il invoqua un essaim d'abeilles qu'il lança sur sa femme. Elle les transforma en papillons, puis répliqua par une série de sorts que Severus, pris par surprise, n'esquiva qu'au dernier moment. Légèrement déséquilibré, il invoqua des anneaux de feu pour se couvrir, mais Lily les éteignit avec une simple vague d'eau. Puis, profitant de la vapeur provoquée par l'affrontement entre eau et feu, elle reprit ses attaques et toucha cette fois-ci Severus à deux reprises avec des éclairs blancs qui le firent voltiger dans les airs et s'écraser trois mètres plus loin, complètement incapable de bouger.

Souriant, la jeune femme fit disparaître l'ensemble de leurs créations d'un coup de baguette, puis délivra son mari d'un coup de baguette.

« C'est bon, c'est bon, dit-il en grognant. C'est moi qui paie le restaurant ce soir. »

Mais malgré sa mine boudeuse, ses yeux riaient et il félicita sa femme. Celle-ci lui retourna le compliment, puis ils virent les deux enfants qui n'avaient rien manqué et Lily leur dit de se laver les mains car le déjeuner était prêt.

 **Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Je trouve la retrouvaille entre Anna et Agathe un peu cucul, mais bon, c'est deux sœurs qui ne se sont pas vus depuis plus de treize ans, ça excuse un peu XD**

 **Ah et oui, j'ai complètement coupé le rêve du coup. Déjà, parce que j'ai pas ouvert dessus, je commence un peu avant. Et surtout, parce que je n'avais pas envie de recopier un chapitre entier du tome 4... Du moins, pas tant que ce n'est pas vital pour la compréhension :p**

 **Du coup, je me suis dit que vous connaissiez tous cette scène, et pour ceux qui auraient des trous de mémoire : Voldemort veut tuer Harry en Juin grâce au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Bon, là il veut tuer Neville, mais c'est le seul changement. Voilà :D**

 **Maintenant que ça c'est fait... Ah oui, je précise pour ceux qui n'auraient pas suivi, Plumevive est le surnom de Agathe, comme Lunard pour Remus ou Patmol pour Sirius. Je préfère préciser, parce que ça a été évoqué en coup de vent à la toute fin du tome précédent, donc on sait jamais (et même moi j'avais à moitié oublié XD).**

 **Est-ce que le petit duel entre les Rogue vous a plu ? En vrai, c'est du remplissage parce que j'avais envie de rallonger un peu ce chapitre là (il ne fait que 4 pages!) mais j'aime bien l'idée quand même XD**

 **Bon, je pense que c'est tout, alors à la prochaine ! Je posterais sûrement le chapitre 2 ce dimanche ^^**


	2. 2: La Coupe du Monde de Quidditch

**Et voici la suite ! Attention, le chapitre est long ^^**

Deux semaines plus tard, au milieu du mois d'Août, il y avait une grande agitation dans la cuisine des Rogue à une heure très matinale, il était à peine cinq heures du matin et pourtant, dans les premiers rayons du soleil, une demi-douzaine de personnes s'activaient, avalant des toasts et des bouchées d'œufs brouillés tout en faisant leurs paquets. C'était le matin de la Finale de la Coupe du Monde et la foule était composée de Remus et Severus, les adultes qui supervisaient l'ensemble et de Eileen, plus surexcitée que jamais, Elen et Dai, ses camarades de Quidditch nés-Moldus non moins excités qui avaient accepté avec joie une occasion unique de voir un grand match de leur sport préféré, Neville bien sûr, ainsi que Susan qui avait également accepté d'aller au match avec sa meilleure amie puisque ses parents n'étaient pas très intéressés par le Quidditch.

Quand à leurs autres amis et connaissances de Poudlard, comme les sœurs Patil ou Luna, elles avaient décliné l'invitation, leur famille se rendant au match par leurs propres moyens. Enfin, Lily quand à elle allait bien sûr venir assister au match, puisque c'était elle qui avait obtenu les places dans la tribune officielle grâce à ses excellentes relations avec le Ministre, mais elle était comme d'ordinaire, incapable de se lever tôt et avait prévu de les rejoindre vers midi, quand elle se serait levée, étant capable de transplaner, elle n'avait pas besoin d'emprunter le Portoloin.

Ils partirent de la Chaumine vers cinq heures et demi, la plupart encore à moitié ensommeillés, mais poussés par Severus et Remus qui étaient eux bien réveillés. En chemin, ils croisèrent deux autres sorciers qui marchaient dans la lande sous les premiers rayons du soleil. Il s'agissait d'un père et sa fille, tous les deux aux traits asiatiques, le père était un petit bonhomme chauve à la peau toute fripée qui marchait cependant d'un bon pas, suivi de sa fille déjà bien plus grande que lui, elle avait de longs et beaux cheveux noirs et de magnifique yeux de jade. Eileen reconnut Cho Chang, l'attrapeuse de l'équipe de Serdaigle.

« Bonjour M Chang, bonne journée, salua Severus. Vous allez à la Coupe du Monde vous aussi ?

-Exactement M Rogue, répondit le vieil homme. Ma parole, ne me dites pas qu'ils sont tous à vous !

-Non, non, répondit Severus en esquissant un sourire. Seule Eileen est ma fille, les autres sont ses amis qu'elle a invité, Lily a réussi à obtenir de très bonnes places pour le match.

-Ah oui, la fameuse Lily Rogue, la créatrice du Philtre Lupin. Je dois la remercier, je pense, grâce à elle j'ai gagné une vingtaine de clients réguliers en quelques jours.

-Il y a autant de loup-garous dans le voisinage ? s'étonna Remus.

-Non, non, répondit le vieux chinois. Mais disons que mon magasin étant situé dans un petit village peu fréquenté, il est discret et le mot s'est rapidement passé parmi vot... parmi cette communauté qu'il y avait un apothicaire qui vendait des Philtres Lupins discrètement et sans poser de questions.

-Le Philtre Lupin ? s'étonna Neville auprès de Eileen. Je pensais qu'il s'agissait juste d'une potion Tue-loup ?

-Il fallait bien lui donner un nom, répondit Eileen. Et Maman l'a baptisé du nom de famille de Parrain parce qu'elle a fait cette potion pour lui, tu aurais dû le voir quand elle le lui a dit, il ne savait plus où se mettre. »

Alors qu'ils discutaient, M Chang sembla les remarquer et il observa Neville d'un regard qui le fit légèrement frissonner, le vieil homme ne faisait pas vraiment peur, mais il donnait la même impression de vous passer aux rayons X que le directeur de Poudlard.

« Dis-moi, ne serais-tu pas Neville Londubat ?

-Oui, c'est moi Monsieur, répondit poliment Neville. Et vous êtes le... père de Chang ?

-Oh non, dit-il avec un petit rire. Je suis son grand-père, apothicaire au village de Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch.

-Comment ? demanda Neville abasourdi.

-C'est le nom du village le plus proche, expliqua Eileen avec un sourire. Mais on l'appelle généralement Llanfairpwll, pour faire plus court.

-Ah et Eileen est là aussi, bien sûr, dit le vieil homme en souriant. Pas trop vexée de la défaite que vous a infligée ma petite-fille ?

-Yeye ! protesta Cho Chang derrière lui. On a gagné de seulement dix points et Eileen a été extraordinaire, ne te moque pas d'elle.

-Il a raison, Chang, répondit Eileen en souriant. On a pas été assez bonnes, n'est-ce pas Elen ?

-Oui, si on avait marqué quelques buts de plus avant que tu n'attrapes le Vif, on aurait pu gagner. Mais je ne pense pas qu'on soit là pour refaire les matchs de l'année dernière.

-Très juste, très juste, dit M Chang. Le Portoloin doit se trouver un peu plus haut sur cette colline, allons-y, il est presque temps. On attends personne de plus Severus ?

-Je ne pense pas, répondit-il. Les Rhys-Morgan sont déjà sur place depuis deux semaines et personne d'autre ne vit par ici.

-Alors, allons-y, c'est bientôt l'heure. »

Ils grimpèrent rapidement la petite colline et découvrirent au sommet une vieille botte de caoutchouc que Severus ramassa et tendit au petit groupe. Neville le regarda avec un air étonné, mais Remus lui expliqua que c'était un Portoloin, un objet capable de les transporter à une grande distance à une heure donnée. Comprenant ce qu'il fallait faire, Neville toucha la botte, parvenant à peine à placer un doigt sur l'objet tant ils étaient serrés autour de la petite botte. Ils attendirent ainsi, une minute, puis deux, cependant que Severus fixait sa montre.

Enfin, il s'écria « Maintenant ! » et Neville sentit un crochet agripper son nombril, instinctivement, il voulut retirer sa main de la botte en caoutchouc, mais elle y était agrippée aussi solidement que si le caoutchouc venait de se greffer à sa peau. Ils se mirent alors à tourner, tourner de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce que le paysage alentour soit flou et que Neville commence à se sentir mal. Heureusement, ils cessèrent de tourner et s'affalèrent dans l'herbe, la botte s'échappant de leurs mains. Neville, la tête dans l'herbe, remarqua qu'ils avaient changé d'endroit, l'herbe grasse et verte d'ici étant bien différente de la lande galloise. Il se releva et vit que Severus et M Chang les observaient d'un air rieur, apparemment ils avaient parfaitement atterri, eux.

« Six heures trente, en provenance de l'île d'Anglesey, dit une voix grincheuse. »

Neville se tourna vers la voix et vit deux sorciers à l'air fatigués, l'un d'eux tenait une grosse montre en or tandis que l'autre avait un parchemin et une plume et semblait cocher quelque chose sur une liste. Ils avaient tenté de se déguiser en Moldus, mais Neville pensa qu'ils auraient sans doute été plus discrets en restant en cape de sorcier, le sorcier à la montre d'or portait un pantalon de tweed et une chemise de flanelle brodée de fleurs, tandis que son voisin portait un kilt et un poncho.

« Bonjour, les salua poliment Severus en jetant la botte en caoutchouc dans un grand bac rempli de portoloins usés.

-Bonjour Rogue, répondit l'homme avec la liste. Lily dort encore ? Y'en a qui ont toutes les veines, nous on est ici depuis hier soir... Je vous conseille de vous décaler, on a une nouvelle arrivée dans trois minutes. Attendez, vos sites de camping, voyons voir, Rogue... Quatre miles par ici, demandez M Roberts. Et Chang... Même direction, mais le champs d'après, vous demanderez M Payne.

-Merci, répondirent Severus et M Chang. »

Puis ils partirent dans la direction indiquée, au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, ils virent un vieux cottage de pierre se détacher, avec une arche de pierre à coté de lui. Le petit groupe des Rogue se sépara des deux Chang puis ils approchèrent du cottage à côté duquel se tenait un homme, un Moldu d'environ quarante ans, fumant une pipe appuyé contre l'arche. Severus s'approcha avec un sourire un peu forcé et demanda.

« Excusez-moi, vous êtes M Roberts ?

-C'est bien moi, répondit l'homme en ôtant la pipe de sa bouche. Et vous êtes ?

-Rogue. Severus Rogue, deux emplacements de tente réservées il y a quelques semaines au nom de Lily Rogue.

-Ah oui, oui, répondit M Roberts en examinant une liste épinglée à côté de lui. Vous avez un emplacement par là, près du bois. Juste pour cette nuit, c'est ça ?

-C'est bien ça, répondit Severus.

-Bien, vous payez d'avance alors ?

-Euh, oui, bien sûr, répondit Severus en reculant un peu pour agripper Neville pour le tirer à l'écart. Neville, je vais peut-être avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide, fit-il avec un sourire crispé. D'habitude c'est Lily qui s'en occupe... »

Il sortit sa bourse de sa cape de sorcier et commença à fouiller dedans, tirant de gros gallions d'or avant de sortir une liasse de billets de banque anglais.

« Voyons, voyons, il me semble que c'était quatre-vingt livres... Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait assez, cette monnaie ne pèse rien...

-Mais si Severus, répondit Neville en lui prenant la liasse. Ce n'est pas une unité de poids, c'est les chiffres sur les billets qui comptent. Voyons, quatre-vingt, voilà, quatre billets de vingt.

-Vous êtes étrangers ? demanda M Roberts suspicieux tandis que Severus lui tendait les billets.

-Étranger ? Bien sûr que non, on vient du Pays de Galles, répondit Severus d'une voix agacée.

-Vous n'êtes pas le premier à avoir du problème avec l'argent, dit M Roberts lentement en rangeant l'argent. Rien qu'hier, j'en ai eu deux qui voulaient me payer avec de grandes pièces en or.

-Ah vraiment ? demanda Severus, l'air totalement indifférent. Si vous avez la somme correcte, on va y aller...

-Oui bien sûr, répondit M Roberts, mais sans bouger du passage qu'il bouchait. C'est la première fois que l'on est aussi surchargé, je dois avouer, et jamais eu autant de réservations...

-Si vous permettez, nous allons passer, insista Severus.

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit M Roberts en bloquant toujours le passage. C'est vraiment étrange, ils semblent tous se connaître, comme si c'était un grand rassemblement, une grande fête. Et y'en a un qui n'arrête pas de se balader en robe jaune en parlant de Quoui Diche et de Souffle...

- _Oubliettes !_ s'écria soudain un sorcier surgissant de derrière le mur. »

Aussitôt, les yeux de M Roberts se perdirent dans le vide, son visage s'apaisa et il s'écarta avec un air rêveur, tout en donnant un bout de papier à Severus.

« Une carte du camping, dit-il d'une voix ressemblant à celle de Luna.

-Merci beaucoup, répondit Severus d'une voix légèrement acide. »

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, le sorcier les suivit en marmonnant. Il avait des cernes profondes et il avait l'air profondément fatigué.

« Me pose beaucoup de problèmes celui-là, dit-il une fois hors de portée d'oreilles. Il est très observateur, il a besoin d'au moins dix Oubliettes par jour pour ne se douter de rien. Et Verpey n'aide pas, évidemment, à se balader en robes des Frelons de Wimbourne et à parler à voix haute de Quidditch et de Souaffle ! Bon sang, je ne serais pas mécontent que tout ça se finisse rapidement ! »

Et il transplana, les laissant retrouver le chemin de leur emplacement.

« Je croyais que Verpey était le Directeur des Jeux et Sports Magiques ? demanda Susan. Il ne devrait pas être le premier à connaître les règles de sécurité contre les Moldus, non ?

-Verpey ? ricana Severus. S'il avait pu retenir quelque chose un jour, ça fait longtemps qu'il en est incapable, après tous ces Cognards. Pas très sérieux à propos de la sécurité, ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre hormis le Quidditch à vrai dire. Apparemment, une sorcière de son Département a disparu depuis des mois et il ne cherche toujours pas à la retrouver... »

Alors qu'ils avançaient le long des tentes, Neville remarqua que certaines ne ressemblaient pas du tout à des tentes. L'une d'elles ressemblait à un petit palais, avec une dizaine de paons se pavanant devant la terrasse, une autre ressemblait à un château médiéval, et d'autres avaient un jardin aménagé devant leur ouverture. Et même les plus normales se faisaient remarquer par une petite cheminée ou une girouette posée sur le toit en tissu.

« Comment est-ce que ce camping peut seulement passer pour Moldu ? demanda-t-il à Eileen.

-C'est toujours la même chose, répondit Remus en riant. On ne peut pas s'empêcher de frimer quand on se retrouve ainsi tous ensembles.

-Nous y sommes, s'exclama Severus en s'arrêtant. »

Il s'agissait d'un large espace nu, délimité par une douzaine de piquets devant lequel était planté un panneau « ROGUE ».

« Un bon emplacement, dit Severus. Le terrain est de l'autre côté de ce bois, Lily l'a bien choisi. Bien, Remus tu m'aides, on va monter les tentes et on pourra tous rattraper quelques heures de sommeil ! »

Neville les vit sortir leurs baguettes et s'apprêtait à s'exclamer qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire de la magie ici. Mais il bailla profondément à la place et se dit qu'il n'y avait aucun mal à monter deux tentes avec de la magie si ça pouvait leur faire gagner une heure de sommeil ou deux. En deux minutes, deux tentes se dressaient devant eux, occupant presque tout l'espace à leur disposition. Il s'agissait de deux tentes classiques, apparemment faites pour trois ou quatre personnes chacune.L'une d'entre elles était verte vif avec des liserés argent et un serpent brodé sur les côtés, tandis que l'autre était rouge et or avec un lion rugissant sur chaque côté.

« Laisse moi deviner, murmura Neville. Ton père et ta mère n'ont pas réussi à se mettre d'accord sur la tente et en ont acheté une chacun ?

-Exactement, dit Eileen en riant. Et le plus drôle, c'est qu'ils dorment totalement séparés quand on va camper parce qu'ils ne veulent pas dormir sous les couleurs de l'autre.

-Bon, comment on se répartit ? demanda Severus. Je propose de faire une tente pour les garçons et une pour les filles, puisque on sera quatre de chaque une fois que Lily nous aura rejoint. »

Ils se répartirent donc dans les deux tentes en fonction de leur sexe, les garçons allant dans la tente de Serpentard et les filles dans celle de Gryffondor. Neville s'attendait à ce qu'ils soient un peu serrés dans leur tente, mais une fois qu'il se fut un peu penché pour entrer, il découvrit un petit appartement avec deux chambres, une salle de bains et une cuisine. Les voyant lui et Dai observer l'intérieur de la tente d'un air ébahi, Remus rit et leur dit.

« La magie c'est vraiment utile, vous savez ? Et si on ne peut pas décorer l'extérieur à l'excès, rien ne nous empêche d'aménager l'intérieur.

-C'est vrai, acquiesça Neville. La prochaine fois qu'on partira en camping avec Tata, il faudra qu'on achète une tente sorcière. »

Après avoir un peu discutés, chacun alla se coucher, trop fatigués pour rester debout, d'autant qu'ils savaient tous qu'ils allaient devoir veiller jusque tard dans la nuit si le match se prolongeait un petit peu. Ils se réveillèrent vers onze heures du matin, lorsque une Lily très enjouée entra dans leur tente en criant « Debout ! Il faut préparer le déjeuner et profiter de cette belle journée ! ». Les dormeurs sortirent de leurs tentes en s'étirant, bien ragaillardis par leur petite sieste, tandis que Lily préparait le repas en mêlant façons sorcières et moldues. C'est à dire que si elle cuisinait de façon relativement normale, elle avait de toute évidence allumé le feu avec sa baguette et n'était pas allé chercher de l'eau.

Tandis que œufs, bacon, saucisses et champignons cuisaient dans une poêle et que la théière chantait, Lily n'arrêtait pas de parler, notamment des dizaines de membres du Ministère qui passaient devant leur tente, qui semblait être placée juste devant une allée de grand passage. Elle semblait connaître tous les employés du Ministère de la Magie et être en bons termes avec la plupart.

« Salut Dirk, ça va ? Dirk Cresswell, chef du Bureau de Liaison des Gobelins, ajouta-t-elle pour les enfants. Un type épatant, très intelligent et qui est un des rares sorciers à respecter les Gobelins. On a jamais eu d'aussi bonnes relations avec Gringotts que depuis qu'il dirige leur Bureau. Ah et ça c'est Gilbert Fripemine, il travaille à la Commission des Sortilèges Expérimentaux. Oui, il a ces cornes depuis quelques temps maintenant, bonjour Gilbert.

Oh salut Arnie, Arnold Bondupois, un Oubliator. Pas trop chargé en ce moment Arnie ?

-Si, un peu, les Moldus nous posent pas mal de problèmes avec tous ces sorciers.

-Eh bien bon courage alors ! Oh, Broderick, Saul, bonjour !

-Bonjour Lily, répondit un petit sorcier aux cheveux noirs. Félicitations pour le Philtre Lupin !

-Merci, ce n'est rien, répondit Lily avec un petit geste. Les enfants, je vous présente Broderick Moroz et Saul Funestar, deux de mes collègues Langue-de-Plomb. Mais bien sûr, je ne peux rien dire de plus, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire complice.

-Bien sûr, acquiesça Funestar, un imposant sorcier aux cheveux blancs. Encore que, j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il y a des fuites au Département des Mystères...

-Ne m'en parle pas, répondit Lily d'un ton catastrophé. Je crois bien que Malefoy a appris que je travaillais sur mon Philtre il y a deux ans, alors que même Severus n'en savait rien ! J'en ai parlé à Cornélius, mais dès que ça concerne les Malefoy, il fait la sourde oreille...

-Mais on est en vacances, intervint Broderick. Je pense qu'on pourra laisser les discutions de bureau pour la semaine prochaine quand il y aura moins d'oreilles... indiscrètes.

-Bien sûr, dit Lily en hochant la tête. A la semaine prochaine alors ! »

Tandis que les deux Langue-de-Plomb s'éloignaient, Neville vit un sorcier s'approcher. Il détonnait dans la masse de sorciers plus ou moins bien habillés en moldus, portant des robes de Quidditch jaunes et noires avec un emblème de frelon sur son ventre bedonnant. Il se déplaçait en bondissant, comme s'il avait des ressorts sous ses semelles et affichait une mine réjouie. Le voyant, Lily l'interpella aussitôt en souriant.

« Ludo ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Les enfants, je vous présente Ludo Verpey, l'homme du jour, c'est lui qui est chargé d'organiser tout l'événement.

-Oh bonjour Lily, répondit Ludo en lui serrant la main avec vigueur. Eh bien, tu es avec toute ta famille ?

-Oh non, répondit Lily en souriant. Tu connais déjà Severus, voici Eileen notre fille et Remus Lupin, un vieil ami. Et ensuite ce sont des amis de ma fille, Elen et Dai Davids, Susan Bones et Neville Londubat.

-Neville Londubat ?! s'exclama Ludo en braquant ses yeux sur le jeune garçon, remontant les yeux vers la cicatrice à moitié cachée par la frange de cheveux blonds.

-Oui, Neville Londubat, confirma Lily. Et il n'est pas un phénomène de foire, ne le dévisage pas comme ça.

-Bonjour M Verpey, dit poliment Neville.

-Tout va bien Ludo ? demanda Lily pour détourner la conversation.

-Tout va pour le mieux ! Un temps splendide, la nuit sera magnifique, un ciel sans nuages et une énorme pleine lune. On aura à peine besoin d'éclairer le stade ! Et tout va comme sur des roulettes, je n'ai pour ainsi dire, plus rien à faire. »

Tandis qu'il disait ça, d'énormes étincelles violettes surgissaient derrière lui et une douzaine de sorciers du ministère à l'air hagard courraient vers la source du phénomène magique en criant. En voyant ça, Lily eût un petit rire et Severus une moue de mépris.

« Tu dois être affamé, viens manger un peu avec nous ! Le thé est prêt, les saucisses grillent, et il fait un temps magnifique.

-Merci beaucoup, répondit Ludo en s'installant dans l'herbe. Est-ce que tu serais tentée par un petit pari Lily ? ajouta-t-il en sortant un sac qui semblait contenir une grande quantité d'or. La petite Agatha Timms a parié la moitié des actions de son élevage d'anguilles que le match durerait plus d'une semaine ! Et les jumeaux Weasley, tu sais les deux fils d'Arthur ? Ils ont parié toutes leurs économies que l'Irlande gagnerait mais que Krum attraperait le Vif d'Or, je leur ai offert une excellente cote.

-Eh bien, dit Lily en souriant. Oui, pourquoi pas, je dois avoir un peu d'argent... Voyons, cinq Gallions sur la victoire de l'Irlande ? »

Tandis qu'elle cherchait dans sa bourse la somme en question, elle fit un clin d'œil moqueur à Severus qui semblait fortement désapprouver l'idée du pari.

« Et vous les enfants ? ajouta Ludo en se tournant vers les jeunes gens assis autour du feu. Un petit...

-Certainement pas ! coupa Severus d'un ton sec. Ils sont beaucoup trop jeunes et sont tous sous notre responsabilité.

-Il a raison Ludo, dit Lily en lui tendant cinq Gallions. Je ne veux pas que Eileen parie aussi jeune, et tous les autres nous ont étés confiés par leurs parents.

-J'ai une question, M Verpey, intervint Neville pour détourner la conversation. Qui est Krum ?

-Krum ? C'est la future légende du Quidditch ! C'est l'attrapeur vedette de l'équipe de Bulgarie, et il n'a que dix-huit ans, un joueur exceptionnel, et la seule chance pour la Bulgarie d'emporter la finale, si vous voulez mon avis. »

Neville songea qu'il lui rappelait un peu Eileen quand elle parlait de Quidditch et commença à regretter d'avoir posé la question, quand Ludo fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'un vieux sorcier qui venait de transplaner près d'eux. S'il n'était pas apparu par magie, Neville l'aurait pris pour un Moldu, il portait un costume gris impeccable et en tout point semblable à ceux que portait Oncle Richard quand il avait un rendez-vous important, des cheveux grisonnants coiffés sans aucun défaut et une petite moustache en brosse à dent qui ne cessait de vibrer quand il parlait.

« Ah Ludo, dit-il en s'approchant du Directeur des Sports. Je vous cherchais partout, les Bulgares demandent qu'on ajoute douze sièges dans la tribune officielle.

-C'était donc ça qu'ils voulaient ?! s'écria Ludo incrédule. Je croyais qu'il voulait m'emprunter des bouchons de liège, le bougre a un sacré accent. Mais venez vous installer Barty, il fait un temps magnifique et je suis sûr que Lily et Severus peuvent faire griller quelques tranches de bacon pour vous.

-Oh bonjour Lily, dit le sorcier comme s'il ne l'avait pas encore vu. Je suis désolé Ludo, je n'ai pas le temps, nous sommes débordés.

-Bonjour Barty, répondit Lily avec un sourire. Les enfants, c'est Bartemius Croupton, le Directeur du Département de la Coopération Magique, sans lui non plus cette Coupe du Monde n'aurait pas été possible. Vous allez être soulagés quand tout sera fini demain, n'est-ce pas Barty ?

-Soulagés ?! s'exclama Ludo. Je ne me suis jamais autant amusé pendant les heures de bureau, mais eh, il nous reste encore un événement de taille à organiser, n'est-ce pas Barty ?

-Nous nous sommes engagés à ne faire aucune annonce avant la date prévue, répondit Croupton d'une voix sévère.

-Oh allons, tout est réglé, répondit Ludo en balayant la réponse d'un revers de la main. Et j'imagine que ça intéressera ces jeunes gens, après tout ils seront aux premières loges.

-Justement, ils le découvriront en temps et en heure, répondit Lily d'une voix ferme. Barty a raison, Ludo, tout cela est encore top-secret.

-Toujours aussi rigide sur les secrets ? la taquina Ludo.

-Déformation professionnelle, répondit Lily en riant un peu. A propos, toujours pas de nouvelles de Bertha ? Ça fait tout de même deux mois qu'elle a disparu, non ?

-Pas la moindre, répondit Ludo en rigolant. Mais je ne me fais pas vraiment de mauvais sang, la pauvre fille n'a aucune mémoire ! Elle va revenir en Octobre en pensant qu'elle est encore en Juillet, vous verrez.

-Mmmm, grogna Bartemius Croupton. Je pense qu'il serait plus que temps d'envoyer quelques personnes enquêter sur sa disparition, personne n'a de nouvelles d'elle depuis son départ pour l'Albanie, c'est louche quand même.

-Oh allons, Barty, vous connaissez Bertha ! Elle a dû partir pour l'Australie au lieu de l'Albanie, c'est tout.

-Tout cela ne me dit rien qui vaille, fit Croupton en fronçant les sourcils. A propos, Lily, il faut absolument que vous passiez à mon bureau dans la semaine, je reçois sans cesse des demandes d'exportations pour le Philtre Lupin, mais je ne peux rien faire sans vous.

-Bien sûr Barty, répondit celle-ci. J'ai encore deux jours de congé, mais je passerais vous voir dès mon retour au Ministère. Mais c'est une potion très délicate, on ne peut pas en donner la recette à n'importe qui, j'ai dans l'idée de former quelques potionnistes pour qu'ils puissent établir une commission de contrôle de la qualité, un Philtre mal préparé peut s'avérer mortel.

-Oui, bien sûr, bien sûr, nous en discuterons Lundi, alors ? Bien, Ludo, venez maintenant, on a du pain sur la planche ! »

Ludo se leva avec difficulté, avalant la dernière saucisse de son assiette avec une gorgée de thé, puis il rendit l'assiette à Lily en la remerciant et s'en alla en promettant de les retrouver dans la tribune officielle. Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent ainsi, Lily continuait de leur présenter divers membres du Ministère de la Magie, ainsi que quelques connaissances de Poudlard qui n'y travaillaient pas. Ils virent également certains de leurs camarades d'école, comme Luna qui resta deux heures avec eux, ou Brighid O'Neil qui arborait fièrement les couleurs de l'Irlande ainsi qu'un chapeau orné d'un énorme trèfle dansant.

Enfin, quelques heures avant le début du match, ils partirent de leur camp après avoir éteint le feu. Severus tendit un gobelet rempli d'une boisson fumante à Remus avant qu'ils ne partent et celui-ci l'avala avec une grimace de dégoût, puis ils commencèrent à arpenter le camp des marchés où des dizaines de vendeurs s'étaient installés pour vendre des souvenirs aux spectateurs. Ils achetèrent des cocardes aux couleurs de l'Irlande, et Eileen acheta également une petite figurine de Viktor Krum, qu'elle semblait admirer autant que Ludo Verpey. Ils achetèrent également des multiplettes pour voir le match de plus près.

Ils se mirent ensuite en route vers la tribune officielle, où ils croisèrent d'autres sorciers de leur connaissance. En premier lieu, ils virent une bande de sorciers rouquins menés par un sorcier tout aussi roux, la cinquantaine bien tassée. Lily le salua avec chaleur.

« Bonjour Arthur, ça va ? Vous avez réussi à obtenir d'excellentes places à ce que je vois, grâce à Ludo j'imagine ?

-Exactement, répondit le sorcier en rosissant légèrement. Et vous vous avez une belle tribu, Lily, presque aussi nombreuse que la mienne !

-Oh, ma fille a invité quelques amis qui ne pouvaient pas assister au match. Je vous présente Elen et Dai, des Né-Moldus, Susan Bones et Neville Londubat. Les enfants, je vous présente Arthur Weasley, un grand défenseur des Moldus et l'une des personnes les plus estimables du Ministère.

-Ah le fameux Neville, Ron m'en a beaucoup parlé. Enchanté de te rencontrer.

-Moi de même M Weasley, répondit Neville sans oser demander en quels termes Ron Weasley parlait de lui, n'ayant jamais été très amical avec le Gryffondor.

-Arthur Weasley dans la tribune officielle ? s'étonna une voix hautaine derrière eux. Comment avez-vous fait, Weasley ? Vendu votre maison ? Cette cabane n'aurait même pas suffi à payer une demi-place dans une tribune digne de ce nom...

-Lucius Malefoy, rétorqua Lily d'une voix mauvaise. Arthur est là car certaines personnes l'estiment à sa juste valeur et vous ? Un gros paquet d'or auprès de Cornélius, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pour ce que _vous_ avez fait, on devrait vous envoyez à Azkaban, rétorqua Lucius. Pas vous accorder des places d'honneur à côté des meilleurs sorciers d'Angleterre.

-Lily, stop, intervint Severus en calmant sa femme. Passez, Malefoy, nous sommes tous là pour apprécier un bon moment, pas pour se battre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Malefoy se drapa dans sa cape d'un air hautain et s'éloigna dignement, suivi de son fils et de sa femme. Après leur départ, Lily se tourna vers son mari.

« Eh bien, merci chéri, sans toi il aurait passé un sale quart d'heure...

-Et tu aurais passé la soirée au Poste de la Brigade Magique, dit Remus avec un petit sourire. Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver, nous... Sirius ! »

Tout le monde se retourna et ils virent effectivement Sirius Black, accompagné de Harry Potter qui émergeaient de l'escalier. Severus détourna la tête avec dédain et sa femme lui prit la main pour l'enjoindre au calme, mais Remus s'avança vers son ami avec un grand sourire. Tandis qu'ils discutaient, Eileen s'avança vers Harry avec un petit sourire.

« Eh bien, je savais que tu assisterai au match, mais je ne pensais pas que tu aurais d'aussi bonnes places.

-Sirius a toujours de très bonnes places, répondit Harry avec un air hautain rappelant un peu Malefoy.

-Vraiment ?

-Bon, le Chef des Aurors a dû se désister au dernier moment et Sirius en a profité, on a eu un peu de chance, admit-il avec un sourire. »

Finalement, le petit groupe alla vers la tribune officielle, et se répartirent comme ils purent parmi les sièges vides. Neville se retrouva en compagnie de Lily, Eileen et Remus et ils furent interpellés par le Ministre de la Magie au premier rang.

« Neville ! Lily ! Par ici, je vous prie, par ici. »

Ils descendirent rapidement les escaliers et se placèrent aux côtés de Cornélius Fudge, qui les présenta à deux autres sorciers, l'un vêtu de rouge et l'autre de vert.

« MM les Ministres, je vous présente Lily Rogue, une de nos meilleures potionnistes et Neville Londubat. Allons, Neville Londubat, vous savez ? dit-il à l'intention du sorcier en robe rouge. Celui qui a survécu ! »

Le sorcier n'eût pas l'air de comprendre, puis il vit la cicatrice sur le front de Neville et s'agita d'un coup, parlant très vite dans une langue rocailleuse aux sorciers à côté de lui.

« Voilà, j'étais sûr qu'il finirait par te reconnaître, dit Fudge avec un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin. Neville, voici M O Eamon, Ministre de la Magie Irlandais. Et voici M Obalask... Obalonsk... Le Ministre de la Magie bulgare, de toute façon il ne comprend pas un mot de ce que je dis ! Si seulement Barty pouvait être là, je suis totalement coincé sans lui.

-Bonjour, enchanté, dit le Ministre irlandais, un petit homme avec un grand chapeau haut de forme vert orné d'un énorme trèfle à quatre feuilles. Un honneur de vous rencontrer M Londubat, un honneur.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, dit Neville en rougissant.

-Barty n'est pas là ? demanda Lily avec surprise.

-Non, non, malheureusement. Son Elfe est là pour lui garder une place, mais il n'y a personne d'autre avec elle. »

Neville se retourna et vit en effet un Elfe derrière eux, qui se cachait ses yeux et se tentait recroquevillée, comme si elle aurait voulu disparaître.

« Dobby ?! S'étonna-t-il.

-Dobby ? couina l'Elfe. Je ne suis pas Dobby, Monsieur, je m'appelle Winky.

-Oh, désolé. Un moment j'ai cru... Mais Dobby travaille chez les Rogue, je suis bête !

-Winky s'excuse, Monsieur, peut-elle baisser la tête ? Winky a très peur des hauteurs...

-Bien sûr, répondit-il avec empressement. Navré de t'avoir dérangé Winky. »

Alors qu'il se retournait, il entendit Fudge discuter avec Lily à côté de lui.

« C'est une découverte stupéfiante, Lily, mais si je puis me permettre, je ne pense pas que ça changera grand chose, vous avez vu le tollé l'année dernière contre le professeur loup-garou de Dumbledore ? Tant que les loups-garous ne passeront pas totalement inaperçus, ils ne seront pas acceptés.

-Vous savez, M le Ministre, intervint Remus, je pense moi que ça change beaucoup de choses.

-Ah oui, fit Fudge perplexe, et vous êtes ?

-Le professeur loup-garou de Dumbledore et grâce à la découverte de mon amie je peux assister à un match de Quidditch dans la tribune officielle un soir de pleine lune.

-En parlant de Dumbledore, ajoura Lily, vous saviez que Dumbledore avait réussi à faire accepter une élève louve-garou à Poudlard ? Comme on a révélé que Remus avait étudié sept ans à Poudlard sans qu'il y ait le moindre incident, et qu'il y a désormais des potions pour l'empêcher d'être dangereuse, le conseil d'administration a accepté sa proposition à l'unanimité, moins une voix, précisa-t-elle en regardant Lucius Malefoy assis un peu plus loin.

-Oh, oui vous avez peut-être raison, dit Fudge qui avait l'air un peu gêné à présent. Ludo, êtes vous prêt ? demanda-t-il pour changer de conversation.

-Quand vous le serez, Monsieur le Ministre, répondit celui-ci avec un grand sourire.

-Bien, bien, je pense que nous allons commencer, il ne manque plus que Barty, il nous rejoindra. »

Ludo hocha la tête et se tourna vers le stade, il lança un _Sonorus_ sur sa gorge puis s'écria

«Bonsoir mesdames et messieurs ! Et bienvenue à la quatre-cent-trente-deuxième Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ! »

Aussitôt, le stade explosa en applaudissements et exclamations de joie, les drapeaux brandis jouant les hymnes nationaux des deux équipes dans un tintamarre discordant. La voix de Ludo s'éleva pourtant au dessus de cette clameur, roulant dans tout le stade avec force.

« Eh bien quel enthousiasme ! Mais avant de commencer le match, laissez moi vous présenter les Mascottes Nationales de Bulgarie ! »

Alors qu'il disait ça, les portes à gauche du stade s'ouvrirent et une douzaine de jeunes femmes en sortirent, courant légèrement sur l'herbe et déclenchant des clameurs en bulgare parmi la partie rouge du stade. Neville se frotta les yeux, cherchant à comprendre comment des personnes aussi belles pouvaient exister.

« Elles ne peuvent pas être humaines, souffla Eileen à côté de lui.

-Très juste, répondit Lily avec un sourire. Ce sont des Vélanes. »

Alors que Neville allait demander ce qu'étaient des Vélanes, les jeunes femmes se mirent à danser et la question s'évapora de son esprit, ainsi que la plupart des pensées d'ailleurs. Il n'avait plus d'attention que pour la danse sauvage des Vélanes, et il n'avait plus qu'une envie, qu'elles ne s'arrêtent jamais. Celles-ci virevoltaient sur la pelouse du stade, dansant avec grâce et légèreté, mais aussi une certaine sauvagerie hypnotique. Neville se sentit soudain empli de désir, et voulut absolument faire quelque chose pour impressionner les divines créatures, n'importe quoi. Peut-être sauter du haut de la tribune jusque dans le stade ?

« Reste-là Neville, lui dit doucement Remus »

Le jeune garçon découvrit alors que les Vélanes avaient cessé de danser et qu'il était debout, une jambe passée au dessus de la rambarde de la tribune, à côté de lui, Eileen semblait vouloir plonger par dessus le tableau des scores et était ramenée à sa place par sa mère. Il resta interdit un moment, tandis que le stade s'emplissait de clameurs de gens en colère que les Vélanes aient arrêté leur numéro.

« Qu... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Neville.

-Les Vélanes ont un effet certain sur les esprits les moins... expérimentés, répondit Lily avec un sourire. Eileen, laisse cette cocarde, tu la voudras en bon état quand les mascottes d'Irlande arriveront. »

Alors qu'elle disait ça, les portes de droite s'ouvrirent et une comète verte et or en sortir, s'échappant dans le stade. « Et voici les Mascottes de l'équipe d'Irlande, s'écria Ludo avec un plaisir manifeste. » La comète fit le tour du stade, puis elle se sépara en deux et fila aux deux extrémités du stade, faisant apparaître un magnifique arc-en-ciel au dessus de la pelouse, plusieurs milliers de spectateurs applaudirent. Ensuite, la comète se rassembla à nouveau et forma un énorme trèfle à quatre feuilles qui parcourut le stade, déversant une pluie d'or sur les spectateurs. Quand ils passèrent au dessus de la tribune officielle, Neville se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait en fait de milliers de petits hommes barbus vêtus de rouge et portant des lampes de vert et d'or.

« Des Farfadets, s'écria Remus visiblement impressionné.

-Et maintenant, s'écria Ludo tandis que les Farfadets se rangeaient sur les bancs des supporters de l'équipe d'Irlande. Veuillez accueillir l'équipe de Bulgarie. Dimitrov ! »

Une fusée écarlate sortit de la porte bulgare, filant si vite qu'elle était floue. La partie bulgare du stade éclata en clameurs sauvages et en applaudissements et plusieurs centaines de baguettes crachèrent des étincelles rouges dans les tribunes.

« Ivanova ! Zograf ! Levski ! Vulchanov ! Volkov ! Eeeeeeet... Krum !

-C'est lui, s'écria Eileen cramponnée à ses Multiplettes. Krum ! Krum ! Krum ! »

Son cri fut repris par une grande partie du stade, notamment du côté gauche et l'Attrapeur fit le tour du stade, saluant ses supporters avec chaleur. Neville zooma avec ses propres Multiplettes et vit un jeune homme mince au teint sombre et cireux, avec un large nez crochu et d'épais sourcils noirs.

« Il ressemble à ton père, glissa Neville doucement à son amie.

-Un peu, admit-elle en riant.

-Et maintenant, tonna Ludo à côté d'eux. Veuillez accueillir l'Équipe Nationale d'Irlande, voici Connoly ! Ryan ! Troy ! Mullet ! Morane ! Quigley ! Eeeeeet... Lynch ! »

Sept taches floues vertes s'élancèrent dans le stade, Neville tourna une petite roulette sur ses multiplettes pour ralentir le temps et put lire « Éclair de Feu » sur chacun de leurs balais.

« Ils ont tous des Éclairs de Feu, s'écria Eileen. C'est le meilleur balai du marché, il n'y a que Harry qui en a un à Poudlard !

-Et voici notre Arbitre, venant d'Egypte, s'écria Ludo. Le Président de l'Association Internationale de Quidditch, Hassan Mostafa ! »

Un petit et maigre sorcier s'élança dans le stade, monté sur son propre balai, il était complètement chauve, mais avait une impressionnante moustache et il portait des robes du doré le plus éclatant. Il posa une grosse boîte de bois par terre et l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied, laissant s'échapper le minuscule Vif d'Or, du moins Neville le supposa puisqu'il ne le vit même pas, ainsi que deux féroces Cognards. L'arbitre prit le Souaffle rouge, s'élança dans les airs et le lança en même temps qu'il donnait un grand coup de sifflet.

« Eeeeeet... ils sont PARTIS ! s'écria Verpey. Le Souaffle à Mullet ! Troy ! Morane ! Dimitrov ! Retour à Mullet ! Troy ! Morane ! Levski ! Morane ! »

C'était du Quidditch à un niveau que Neville n'avait jamais vu jouer, il serrait si fort ses Multiplettes que ses phalanges étaient blanches, les Poursuiveurs se passaient le Souaffle si vite que Verpey avait juste le temps de crier leurs noms. Neville mit ses Multiplettes en mode « action par action », et vit des détails s'afficher tandis que les joueurs ralentissaient à une vitesse normale, mais il se rendit compte qu'il ratait la moitié du match quand Troy marqua alors qu'il suivait toujours Levski avec le Souaffle.

Les Poursuiveurs de l'équipe d'Irlande étaient superbes et Neville remarqua que Eileen n'en perdait pas une miette, et il sourit. Malgré que les Poursuiveuses de Poufsouffle étaient impressionnantes pendant leurs matchs, elles semblaient lentes et désordonnées face à la superbe équipe d'Irlande, qui était aussi cordonnée que si elles étaient une même personne séparées en trois entités distinctes. En quelques minutes, l'Irlande avait marqué deux fois de plus, menant maintenant de trente à zéro face à la Bulgarie alors que le match venait à peine de débuter.

« Tu penses être capable de les égaler un jour ? glissa Neville à son amie.

-A Poudlard ? Non, même en redoublant toutes mes classes. Mais je suis sûr que Liva sera aussi bonne qu'eux dans quelques années avec les Harpies.

-Prends des notes pour le Championnat de cette année quand même, plaisanta Neville.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je suis très attentive et Elen aussi. »

Neville sourit, puis reporta son attention sur le match qui venait de prendre un nouveau tournant avec le premier but bulgare. Les Vélanes se dressèrent et se mirent à danser, mais Neville et Eileen se cachèrent les yeux aussitôt, ne voulant pas perdre leur attention. Quelques instants plus tard, Ludo s'écria

« Krum s'élance ! A-t-il vu le Vif ? Lynch le suit de près, ils piquent vers le sol ! »

Stupéfait, Neville vit les deux Attrapeurs foncer vers le sol, et chercha le Vif des yeux tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient de la pelouse. Au dernier moment, alors qu'ils allaient s'écraser, Viktor remonta en chandelle, tandis que Lynch, pris de court, s'écrasa à terre. Un temps mort fut sifflé pour que des médicomages s'occupent de Lynch.

« Ça c'est du Quidditch ! hurla Harry derrière eux, dressé sur sa chaise.

-Joli coup de Krum, convint Eileen. »

Neville activa la fonction retour-arrière de ses Multiplettes et passa l'action au ralenti et vit qu'il n'y avait pas eu de Vif, les Multiplettes indiquèrent _Feinte de Wronski_ , _dangereuse diversion de l'Attrapeur_ pour expliquer l'action de Krum.

« Il voulait que Lynch s'écrase, murmura Neville. Regarde, pendant qu'ils le soignent, il essaie de repérer le Vif. Mais il a faille s'écraser lui aussi !

-C'est Krum, répondit son amie. C'est le meilleur joueur du monde en ce moment, il savait qu'il volait mieux que Lynch, ne t'inquiète pas, il ne risquait rien »

Une demi-heure s'écoula et l'Irlande marqua encore à dix reprises, menant de 130 points à 10 et provoquant la colère des Bulgares. Ils commencèrent alors à jouer salement, provoquant des fautes pour essayer de regagner l'avantage. Alors que Mullett s'élançait vers le but, le Gardien Bulgare s'approcha d'elle. Neville ne vit pas ce qu'il s'était passé, mais Mullett lâcha le Souaffle, et les tribunes irlandaises éclatèrent en clameurs de désapprobation, tandis que l'arbitre sifflait.

« Faute ! Faute du Gardien Bulgare, hurla Verpey. Penalty pour l'Irlande, usage excessif des coudes. »

Les Leprechauns écrivirent « TRICHEURS ! » dans les airs et en face, les Vélanes se levèrent et se mirent à danser de nouveau, un air de colère sur leurs beaux visages. Aussitôt, Neville et Eileen se bouchèrent les oreilles, mais Lily elle regardait l'arbitre avec un air scandalisé. En effet, l'égyptien s'était posé à côté des Vélanes et roulait des mécaniques devant elles d'un air important.

« C'est inacceptable ! dit Verpey en ayant l'air toutefois légèrement amusé. Que quelqu'un aille gifler l'arbitre ! »

Une médicomage s'élança vers le terrain et gifla l'arbitre, qui sembla reprendre ses esprits. Il semblait honteux et cria avec vigueur sur les Vélanes, faisant des gestes qui semblaient indiquer qu'elles devaient quitter le stade. Les deux batteurs de la Bulgarie se posèrent à côté de lui et indiquèrent les Farfadets qui formaient désormais « HA ! HA ! HA ! » dans les airs. L'arbitre cependant leur fit signe de remonter dans les airs et quand ils refusèrent, il siffla deux fois.

« Deux penaltys supplémentaires pour l'Irlande ! hurla Verpey. L'arbitre est en colère, mais le match reprend. Troy s'avance pour tirer les penaltys ! »

Troy marqua deux fois sur trois et le match reprit, l'Irlande menant 150 à 10, mais les Bulgares jouaient de façon extrêmement sauvages à présent. En particulier les deux Batteurs, furieux, semblaient tenter de frapper les Cognards aussi bien que les joueurs adverses. Quand Mullett s'élança vers les buts, Dimitrov se rua sur elle, la mettant presque à terre/

« Faute ! » hurlèrent les tribunes irlandaises. « FAUTE ! » dessinèrent les farfadets. « Faute ! » s'écria le Ministre Irlandais. « Faute ! reprit Verpey. Et oui, faute il y a, Mostafa siffle. Penalty pour l'Irlande, Troy s'avance à nouveau. Et... il marque ! 160 à 10 pour l'Irlande. »

Les Farfadets s'assemblèrent à nouveau et formèrent une grande main qui fit un geste grossier à l'égard des Vélanes qui perdirent totalement leur calme et figure humaine, se transformant en d'étranges créatures, écailleuses avec de longs et cruels becs à la place de leur visage.

« Et ça, c'est la raison pour laquelle il faut se méfier des apparences, fit Remus avec un air satisfait. »

Les sorciers du Ministère se ruèrent sur la pelouse du stade, tentant de séparer les Vélanes des Leprechauns avec peu de succès. Pendant ce temps, le match continuait, tout aussi féroce que la bataille entre les deux équipes de mascottes, le Souaffle changeant de mains à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon et les Cognards filant dans tous les sens, bien que sans réels dommages grâce à l'excellence des joueurs. Morane marqua à nouveau, mais l'on entendit à peine l'ovation des Irlandais au dessus des cris perçants des Vélanes et des explosions des baguettes des sorciers du Ministère qui tentaient de les calmer.

Krum fut soudain frappé par un Cognard irlandais en pleine tête, ne s'étant pas baissé à temps. Restant accroché à son balai de justesse, il parvint à se stabiliser tandis que les supporters regardaient l'arbitre en attente d'un temps mort.

« Allez ! supplia Eileen. Il ne peut pas jouer comme ça !

-Regarde l'arbitre, lui dit Neville. »

En effet, Mostafa ne regardait plus le match, occupé à éteindre son balai qui tourbillonnait dans les airs, frappé par une boule de feu des Vélanes. Avant que l'arbitre n'ait pu se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, Lynch s'élança vers le sol, et Neville sentit que ce n'était pas une feinte. Krum aussi car il s'élança derrière l'Attrapeur irlandais, un léger filet de sang dans son sillage coulant de son nez cassé, il rattrapa Lynch, malgré la supériorité de l'Eclair de Feu, et ils foncèrent côte à côte vers le sol et le minuscule point doré qui faisait du rase-mottes pour leur échapper.

« Ils vont s'écraser ! hurla Neville.

-Non, hurla Eileen. Pas Krum ! »

Et elle avait raison, à la dernière minute Krum remonta en piqué, un éclat doré dans son poing serré, déclenchant des ovations parmi la foule, bulgare comme irlandaise. Mais Lynch lui s'écrasa à terre, en plein milieu de la bataille entre Vélanes et Farfadets où il fut piétiné par les premières. Pendant ce temps, le panneau des scores indiquait IRLANDE : 170 BULGARIE : 160.

« L'IRLANDE A GAGNE ! hurla Verpey. KRUM A ATTRAPE LE VIF, MAIS L'IRLANDE A GAGNE ! C'est incroyable !

-C'est fini, dit Neville avec une pointe de déception. Mais pourquoi Krum a attrapé le Vif ?! Il a fini le match alors que son équipe perdait, il a eu peur que Lynch attrape le Vif ?

-Bien sûr que non, répondit Eileen. Mais il savait que les Poursuiveurs irlandais étaient trop forts, ils ne pourraient jamais les rattraper, alors autant finir le match à son avantage.

-Eh bien, nous nous sommes bien battus, dit une voix lourde avec un épais accent.

-Vous... vous parlez anglais ! s'écria Fudge à l'intention de son homologue bulgare. Et vous m'avez laissé gesticuler toute la journée ?!

-C'était trrrès drrrôle à voir, dit le Bulgare avec un léger sourire. »

Pendant que Fudge tempêtait, les Bulgares se posaient au sol, l'air très mécontents et les médicomages se ruèrent sur Krum qui saignait toujours. Les joueurs irlandais firent un tour d'honneur sous les acclamations autour du stade, à l'exception de Lynch qui, étendu par terre, était entouré d'une nuée de médicomages. A travers ses multiplettes, Neville vit Krum repousser les médicomages qui voulaient essuyer le sang de son visage, l'air plus grognon que jamais.

« Maintenant, Krum ressemble à Severus quand il est en présence de Sirius Black » plaisanta Neville à l'intention d'Eileen qui éclata de rire. Tandis que les Bulgares commençaient à monter les marches qui menaient à la tribune officielle, suivis des Irlandais, les Vélanes se calmèrent peu à peu, reprenant figure humaine, bien qu'elles soient beaucoup moins attirantes avec leur mine renfrognée. Les Farfadets firent quand à eux le tour du stade, refaisant tomber une pluie d'or sur les spectateurs en formant d'immenses trèfles chatoyants. Dans les tribunes, le Ministre de la Magie irlandais était en plein milieu d'une petite danse de la victoire quand Fudge lui fit remarquer qu'il allait falloir accueillir les joueurs.

« Applaudissons maintenant les fiers perdants, ils se sont bien battus, rugit Verpey. L'Equipe Nationale de Bulgarie ! Dimitrov ! »

Il commença à appeler les Bulgares un par un pour qu'ils viennent serrer la main du Ministre Bulgare et du Ministre Irlandais, puis celle de Fudge qui leur remettait une médaille en or. Neville, aux premières loges, vit que les médailles étaient gravées d'une inscription « Vice-Champion du Monde de Quidditch 1994 ». Il put aussi détailler chacun des joueurs bulgares, puisqu'ils passaient juste devant lui pour saluer Fudge, notamment Krum. Celui-ci était dans un état effroyable, le nez cassé, le visage couvert de sang séché et un épais hématome tout autour du nez. Il avait l'air extrêmement grincheux et assez maladroit sur la terre ferme, ses pieds écartés le forçant à marcher en canard, mais Neville le trouvait quand même impressionnant avec ses yeux noirs qui brillaient au fond de ses orbites. Et quand son nom fut appelé par Verpey, tout le stade l'acclama, y compris les Irlandais.

Ensuite, la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch fut amenée, une énorme coupe en or portée par deux sorciers qui la tendirent à Fudge. Celui-ci la posa à côté de lui le temps que Verpey appelle les joueurs irlandais, chacun acclamés par la foule et notamment les trois Poursuiveurs. Lynch, qui venait en dernier, avait l'air complètement groggy, le deuxième crash suivi du piétinement des Vélanes semblait l'avoir étourdi, mais il parvint à sourire d'un air absent quand les Poursuiveurs levèrent la Coupe que leur avait confié le Ministre, soulevant de puissantes acclamations dans tout le stade.

« _Sourdinam_ , murmura Verpey. Eh bien, je crois qu'on se souviendra longtemps de ce match, c'était extraordinaire. Oh, oui... Combien je vous dois ? »

Neville vit que les jumeaux Weasley s'étaient avancés vers Verpey avec de grands sourires et les mains grandes ouvertes. Il sourit, puis s'écarta, suivant Eileen, Lily et Remus pour quitter le stade. Un dernier regard en arrière lui montra Harry qui s'attardait pour essayer d'obtenir un autographe de Viktor Krum, ce qui le fit sourire. Ils mirent un long moment pour sortir du stade dans le brouhaha des conversations et des hymnes irlandais chantés par les drapeaux des supporters et par les supporters eux-même. Des bribes de _Glao na hÉireann_ s'entendaient partout et Neville se mit à le chanter, bien qu'il ne sache pas un mot d'irlandais, faisant rire Eileen à côté de lui.

Finalement ils purent retrouver le groupe de Severus et se dirigèrent vers leurs tentes, se regroupant dans la tente verte, puisque Severus n'aurait jamais accepté d'entrer dans la rouge et or. Là ils continuèrent longtemps de parler, principalement du match, autour de tasses de thé et de chocolat chaud, jusqu'à ce que Eileen tombe littéralement de fatigue, renversant du chocolat chaud partout. Lily emmena donc les filles dans leur tente pendant que les garçons se répartissaient dans les deux chambres et se changeaient rapidement, puis ils tombèrent endormis. Neville rêva qu'il était de retour dans le stade de Quidditch, mais cette fois-ci Verpey criait le nom de « Rogue ! » tandis que Eileen fonçait sur le terrain, aux côtés de Elen et Liva.

 **Pfffiou, enfin fini ! Le plus gros chapitre que j'aie écrit jusqu'à maintenant, 13 pages, mais je ne trouvais pas d'endroit où le couper (déjà que je trouve la coupure entre celui-là et le chapitre 3 assez artificielle XD). Donc bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même XD**

 **Alors, que dire ? Ah oui, quelques petites précisions, quand Chang dit « Yeye », c'est tout simplement « papy » en chinois. Et le « Glao na hEireann » est la traduction de l'hymne irlandais « Call of Ireland » en irlandais justement.**

 **En parlant de ça, oui c'est les Chang qui prennent le Portoloin avec les Rogue, vu qu'ils n'habitent pas à proximité des Weasley, ils n'habitent pas non plus près des Diggory, du coup j'ai trouvé une autre famille de sorciers. Ah et oui, le village au nom imprononçable existe vraiment, je cherchais un nom de village gallois et j'ai trouvé celui-là qui est officiellement le nom de village le plus long au monde, du coup ça m'a fait marrer ^^**

 **Dans la même veine, certains auront remarqué que le Ministre Irlandais est absent du canon, je l'ai inventé. Au début, j'avais mis que Fuge et Oblansk, mais après je me suis souvenu que l'Irlande est indépendante et n'avait donc aucune raison pour ne pas avoir un Ministère de la Magie elle aussi, donc voilà ^^**

 **Ah et une dernière précision, pour ceux qui se demanderaient ce qu'est une « moustache en brosse à dents », c'est la moustache d'Hitler. J'ai découvert ça en écrivant le chapitre, quand j'ai voulu vérifier à quoi ressemblait Bartemius Croupton, j'avais toujours cru que c'était une grosse moustache en forme de brosse à dent perso XD**

 **Bizarrement, ils l'ont changé dans le film :p**

 **Après, pas grand chose à dire de plus, simplement j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, faites-le moi savoir. Le prochain arrivera la semaine prochaine, et je suis en train d'écrire le quatrième ;)**


	3. Chapitre 3: La Marque des Ténèbres

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, vous allez bien ? Voilà le chapitre de la semaine (je m'y prends un peu tard, donc je doute qu'il soit validé ce week-end sur HPF ^^'), j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il est encore un peu long, mais oins que le dernier et celui qui va suivre XD**

 **Désolé pour ceux qui préfèrent des chapitres courts, j'arrive vraiment pas à couper dans mes chapitres en ce moment ^^'**

 **Bref, bonne lecture !**

Il lui sembla n'avoir dormi que quelques minutes quand il fut réveillé par la voix sèche et un peu inquiète de Severus qui était entré dans leur chambre.

« Debout ! Vite, venez !

-S'qui'ya ? demanda Neville complètement endormi.

-Il faut partir, venez ! Non, pas le temps, ajouta-t-il en voyant Neville prendre ses habits. Prends une veste et vient, on a pas le temps ! »

Neville entendit alors des cris au loin, mais qui n'avaient rien à voir avec les cris de joie des irlandais. C'étaient des cris de terreur, mêlés à des rires, mais des rires cruels qui faisaient froid dans le dos. Et quand ils sortirent de la tente, retrouvant les filles qui avaient simplement passé une veste sur leurs chemises de nuit, ils virent au loin des tentes brûler et, se rapprochant d'eux, une grande foule faisant flotter quelque chose en l'air. Neville poussa une exclamation d'effroi quand il s'aperçut que c'était quatre personnes qui flottaient en l'air, M Roberts et ce qui semblait être sa femme et ses deux enfants, dont l'un n'avait pas plus de huit ans et pleurait abondamment. La foule en dessous d'eux était composée de sorciers masqués et portant des capuches noires, brandissant leurs baguettes en riant et en criant, se moquant des Moldus qu'ils faisaient tourner dans les airs.

« Allez, vers la forêt, leur cria Severus. Restez groupés ! Ne vous écartez pas ! On va aider les sorciers du Ministère ! »

Et il s'élança à la suite de Remus et Lily, cette dernière courait vers les sorciers masqués avec une expression terrible sur son visage, une grimace de colère qui fit presque aussi peur à Neville que la vision des quatre Moldus torturés.

« Venez, dit lentement Eileen avec un visage dégoûté. Il faut s'éloigner, mais ça me dégoûte... Si j'avais quelques années de plus, j'aurais volontiers aidé Maman à leur donner une leçon...

-On ne peut rien faire, dit Elen en lui prenant le bras pour l'entraîner vers la forêt. Allez, il faut se mettre à l'abri. »

Ils commencèrent à avancer dans la forêt sombre, essayant de rester groupés, mais la peur les faisait se dépêcher et ils commencèrent à perdre de vue les plus rapides. C'est alors que Elen poussa un juron, ce qui fit se retourner les deux derniers, Eileen et Neville.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Eileen d'une voix inquiète.

-Attends, fit Neville. _Lumos Maxima_! »

Une douce lueur éclaira la scène et ils virent que Elen se redressait déjà, non sans proférer quelques jurons qu'ils ne comprirent pas, puisqu'ils étaient en gallois.

« J'ai trébuché sur une saloperie de racine, les informa la Poursuiveuse.

-Toujours aussi discrète, Davids, fit une voix traînante derrière eux. »

Les trois adolescents se retournèrent brusquement, découvrant Draco Malefoy, nonchalamment appuyé contre un arbre. Les mains derrière le dos, il semblait observer la scène qui se déroulait sur le camping depuis une trouée dans la forêt.

« J'imagine que vos parents vous ont dit d'aller vous cacher, n'est-ce pas ? Où sont-ils ? En train d'essayer de sauver les Moldus ?

-Et les tiens ? riposta Eileen avec dégoût. Ils se baladent masqués et torturent des innocents là-bas, n'est-ce pas ?

-Eh bien... si c'était le cas, je ne te le dirais pas, Rogue, fit Malefoy avec un sourire sinistre.

-Allez viens, fit Neville en lui prenant le bras. Il faut y aller, on va rejoindre les autres.

-Oui, allez-y, vous ne voudriez pas qu' _elle_ se fasse voir, ricana Malefoy en pointant Elen du menton. »

Au même moment, une grande explosion se fit entendre, et un flash de lumière verte de sinistre augure illumina les arbres.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? demanda Elen avec une pointe de défi dans sa voix.

-Allons, Davids, fit Malefoy avec un rictus cruel. Ils cherchent des _Moldus_. Tu veux montrer ta culotte à tout le monde ? Si c'est le cas, ils sont dans cette direction.

-Elen est une sorcière ! fit Eileen avec colère.

-Comme tu veux, Rogue. Si tu penses qu'ils sont incapable de repérer un Sang-de-Bourbe.

-Surveille ta grande bouche, Malefoy, aboya Eileen en plongeant sa main dans sa poche. A moins que tu ne penses être capable de me battre en duel ? »

Malefoy recula, l'air soudain un peu effrayé, mais Neville prit Eileen par le bras et l'entraîna plus loin, remarquant avec surprise qu'elle se laissait faire. Un peu plus loin, elle s'arrêta, l'air livide.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Elen.

-J'ai perdu ma baguette, souffla Eileen d'une voix blanche. Elle n'est plus dans ma poche.

-Tu l'as peut-être laissé dans la tente ? fit Neville avec espoir.

-Peut-être... Je sais pas ce qui est le pire, l'imaginer perdue dans ces bois, ou que je l'aie laissé dans la tente qui a de grandes chances d'être brûlée par ces tortionnaires de Moldus... »

Elle secoua la tête, l'air très malheureuse, mais ils continuèrent à avancer, espérant rejoindre les autres qui avaient dû prendre une belle avance. Alors qu'ils arrivaient dans une clairière, un groupe de jeunes gens s'y disputaient avec véhémence, et une belle jeune fille avec de longs cheveux blonds s'approcha d'eux en les voyant.

« _Où est Madame Maxime ?Nous l'avons perdu !_ demanda-t-elle en français à Eileen.

-Euh... quoi ? fit Eileen qui n'avait pas compris un mot.

-Oh ! » elle repartit et ils l'entendirent dire aux autres. « _Ils ne servent à rien ! Ils sont de_ Poudelard.

-C'est du français, dit Neville. Ils doivent être étrangers.

-Oh, ils doivent être de Beauxbâtons alors, fit Eileen. C'est l'école de magie française.

-Vous savez, je crois qu'on est partis dans la mauvaise direction, dit Elen avec inquiétude. Ils ne peuvent pas être partis aussi loin... »

Un bruit dans les fourrés les firent alors sursauter, mais quand ils se retournèrent, ils virent que ce n'était que Winky, tentant de sortir d'un buisson. Elle bougeait bizarrement, avec beaucoup de difficulté, comme si quelque chose d'invisible la retenait par derrière.

« Il y a de mauvais sorciers par là ! » couina-t-elle en continuant de tirer en avant pour essayer de s'éloigner du camping le plus vite possible. « Des gens en haut ! Haut dans les airs ! Winky s'en va ! »

Et elle disparut dans les buissons de l'autre côté du chemin, haletante. Neville regarda les buissons avec étonnement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien avoir à se déplacer comme ça ?

-Elle ne doit pas avoir la permission de se cacher, fit Eileen avec indignation. Les Elfes de Maison sont vraiment traités de façon injuste ! C'est de l'esclavage, rien de plus ! Ce M Croupton lui a demandé de lui garder une place alors qu'il sait qu'elle déteste les hauteurs et maintenant elle ne peut même pas se sauver quand elle est en danger !

-Tu sais, fit Neville avec calme. Moi aussi je trouve ça injuste, mais... Les Elfes de Maison aiment ça. Jilly, l'Elfe des Londubat est pareil, elle résiste chaque fois que j'essaye de la traiter normalement. Et regarde Dobby, il accepte d'être payé et d'avoir des congés, mais il se comporte quand même comme un esclave... »

Avant que Eileen ne puisse répondre, une nouvelle explosion se fit entendre derrière eux et Elen les pressa d'avancer, ils suivirent le sombre chemin à la lueur des baguettes de Neville et Elen, tandis que Eileen fouillait machinalement toutes ses poches, espérant que sa baguette y réapparaîtrait par magie. Ils marchèrent ainsi un moment et s'arrêtèrent quand tout devint noir et silencieux autour d'eux.

« Je suggère qu'on attende ici, fit Neville. On entendra n'importe qui arriver, et je ne préfère pas qu'on s'éloigne trop du campement, il faut que Lily et Severus nous trouvent quand tout sera fini... »

Soudain, Ludo Verpey sortit de derrière un arbre, les faisant sursauter à nouveau. Il avait changé en l'espace de quelques heures, son visage avait perdu toute gaieté et il était blanc comme un linge.

« Qui est là ? » fit-il en clignant des yeux dans la lumière de leurs baguettes. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici tous seuls ?

-Euh... Il y a une sorte... d'émeute par là, fit Neville un peu effrayé.

-Quoi ?!

-Au camping, dit Eileen d'une voix ferme. Des... gens ont pris des Moldus.

-Bon sang ! » jura Verpey et sans autre forme de procès, il transplana avec un petit pop !

« Pas vraiment au courant de grand chose, Verpey, fit Eileen avec une mine sévère.

-J'espère que ce sera bientôt fini, dit Neville d'un air sombre.

-Tu as l'air inquiet, fit Eileen en s'asseyant sur une souche.

-Oui, je m'inquiète pour Remus et tes parents...

-Mes parents iront bien, fit Eileen d'une voix rassurante. Tu les as vus l'autre jour, ils savent ce qu'ils font.

-Moi je me demande s'ils arriveront à faire descendre ces pauvres Moldus, dit Elen d'une petite voix. Les pauvres, vous avez vu le gamin qui pleurait ?

-Ils y arriveront, assura Eileen.

-Mais il faut être taré pour faire ça, dit Neville. Je veux dire, avec tous ces sorciers du Ministère, comment ils veulent s'en sortir ? Vous croyez qu'ils ont bu ou quelque chose ? »

Eileen allait lui répondre quand elle se retourna au son de pas qui s'approchaient. Les autres firent de même, puis écarquillèrent des yeux. Les pas semblaient traverser la petite clairière en face d'eux, mais ils ne voyaient rien. Les pas étaient inégaux, comme si quelqu'un titubait à travers la clairière. Puis, le bruit s'arrêta.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » appela Neville, mais tout resta silencieux. Eileen se leva et scruta la limite des arbres, il faisait trop sombre pour bien voir, mais elle sentait que quelqu'un se tenait là, juste hors de son champs de vision.

« Qui est là ? Harry ? » lança-t-elle, en pensant à la seule personne qu'elle connaissait qui possédait une Cape d'Invisibilité. Personne ne répondit, puis le silence fut déchiré par une voix grave et rauque, qui retentit juste derrière eux. Elle ne prononça qu'un mot, une incantation.

« _MORSMORDRE_ ! »

Aussitôt, quelque chose sortit des fourrés, c'était grand, légèrement transparent, mais ça brillait d'une lueur verte maligne. Cela s'éleva rapidement au dessus des arbres avant de se déployer. C'était un crâne, dont un serpent sortait de la bouche et tournait autour de la tête. En voyant ça, les yeux de Eileen s'écarquillèrent et elle poussa un cri d'effroi, trébucha en reculant. Le symbole s'éleva de plus en plus haut, brillant dans le ciel étoilé et masquant la pleine lune.

En réponse à cette apparition, les bois se remplirent de cris d'effroi, sans que Neville ne comprenne pourquoi. Il continua d'observer autour de lui, cherchant la personne qui avait lancé le sort dans la lueur de l'apparition, qui brillait de plus en plus fort, mais Eileen le prit par le bras. Elle semblait être remise du choc, bien qu'elle semblât fébrile, comme si elle était effrayée.

« Neville, viens ! Il faut qu'on s'en aille d'ici, vite !

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est la Marque des Ténèbres ! Le symbole de Tu-Sais-Qui !

-Voldemort ?! s'écria Neville. »

Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent faire plus de quelques pas, une vingtaine de sorciers les encerclèrent, apparaissant de nulle part avec des petits _pop_ , ils avaient tous la baguette dressée, pointée en direction du trio. Neville, sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir, hurla « A TERRE ! » et il plaqua les deux filles au sol.

« _STUPEFIX_! » hurlèrent vingt voix, il y eût une aveuglante cascade de flashs rouges et Neville sentit ses cheveux se dresser sous l'effet d'un puissant courant d'air. Relevant un peu la tête, il vit des jets de lumière rouge traverser la nuit, rebondissant sur des souches d'arbres et croisant les sorciers. Puis il entendit une voix qu'il reconnût avec soulagement.

«Arrêtez ! hurlait Lily. Arrêtez, c'est ma fille ! »

Neville releva un peu plus la tête, et il vit la sorcière en face de lui baisser légèrement sa baguette. Se redressant, il vit Severus et Lily avancer vers eux à toute vitesse, tous deux blancs comme des linges et l'air absolument terrifiés.

« Eileen, Neville ! appela Lily d'une voix tremblante. Elen, vous n'avez rien ? »

Severus prit sa fille dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien là. Mais quelqu'un le poussa.

« Dégagez, Rogue ! » fit-il d'une voix forte. Il s'approcha très près et les regarda, sa face était rouge de fureur et il tremblait de rage. Il darda ses yeux brillants sur chacun d'eux avant de leur demander sèchement « Lequel d'entre vous l'a fait ? Lequel a fait apparaître la Marque ?

-Ce n'est pas nous, dit Neville.

-Ne me mentez pas ! hurla Croupton. Vous avez été découverts sur la scène du crime !

-Barty, ce sont des enfants, fit Lily d'une voix ferme. Ils n'auraient pas pu la faire apparaître.

-Celle-là est fille de Mangemort, aboya Croupton en pointant Eileen.

-Comment oses-tu ?! » fit Lily avec colère, pointant sa baguette sur le vieux sorcier. Elle semblait sur le point de jeter un sort, mais Severus lui baissa le bras en demandant d'une voix douce aux trois enfants

« D'où est-ce que la Marque venait, vous trois ?

-Par là » fit Elen d'une voix tremblante, montrant les arbres. « Il y avait quelqu'un dans cette direction, juste derrière les arbres. Il a crié quelque chose, une incantation...

-Oh, juste-là ? fit Croupton d'une voix dubitative. Et ils ont dit une incantation hein ? Vous en savez beaucoup sur la façon de faire apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres...

-Forcément, quelqu'un vient de la lancer à côté d'eux ! s'écria Lily avec colère. »

Et les autres sorciers semblèrent partager l'avis de Lily, car ils tournèrent leurs baguettes vers la zone indiquée par Elen, scrutant les ténèbres pour essayer de distinguer quelque chose.

« On est arrivés trop tard, soupira une des sorcières. Ils auront transplané.

-Je ne pense pas » fit un sorcier avec une hirsute barbe brune. Neville reconnut Amos Digorry, le père de Cédric, qu'ils avaient croisé un peu plus tôt, même si ça semblait être il y a une éternité. « Nos sortilèges de stupéfixion sont passés par ces arbres, il y a une bonne chance qu'on les ait eu.

-Amos, attention ! » s'écrièrent quelques voix quand il se dirigea vers les arbres en question, la baguette levée. Il disparut dans les ténèbres. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils entendirent sa voix.

« Oui, on l'a eu ! Il y a quelqu'un, inconscient. Oh, bon sang !

-Vous avez eu quelqu'un ? cria Croupton, toujours aussi incrédule. Qui ? »

Ils entendirent des bruits de branche brisées et des pas lourds tandis que M Digorry revenait, portant quelque chose, un corps qui semblait petit et frêle. Neville reconnut alors Winky avec étonnement. M Croupton resta figé, les yeux fixés sur son Elfe que Digorry déposa par terre à ses pieds. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui, mais il ne fit rien, pendant plusieurs secondes, pétrifié. Puis, il sembla reprendre vie.

« Non... dit-il d'une voix saccadée. Non... Ce n'est... pas... possible... »

Il contourna rapidement M Diggory et se dirigea à son tour vers les arbres, tandis que M Diggory l'appelait.

« Ça ne sert à rien M Croupton ! Il n'y a plus personne là-bas ! »

Mais M Croupton voulait de toute évidence en avoir le cœur net, et ils l'entendirent disparaître dans les fourrés, écrasant les brindilles et écartant les feuilles.

« C'est un peu gênant, soupira M Diggory. L'Elfe de Maison de Barty Croupton... Je veux dire...

-Allons, Amos, dit M Weasley d'une voix calme. Vous ne pensez pas vraiment que c'est l'elfe ? C'est un signe de sorcier, il faut une baguette pour la lancer.

-Justement, répondit M Diggory. Elle en avait une.

-Quoi ? s'écria M Weasley.

-Oui, regarde, fit M Digorry en montrant une baguette. Elle l'avait dans sa main. Cela brise donc la clause trois du Code d'Utilisation des Baguettes Magiques : _Aucune créature non humaine n'est autorisée à détenir une baguette magique._ »

A ce moment, il y eût un petit _pop_ et Ludo Verpey apparut juste à côté d'eux, l'air affolé et encore plus pâle que tout à l'heure. Il piétina sur place, l'air complètement perdu.

« La Marque des Ténèbres, fit-il en haletant. Qui l'a fait ? Vous les avez attrapés ? Barty ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! »

Bartemius Croupton revenait bredouille, son visage était aussi livide que celui d'un fantôme et ses mains tremblaient, de même que sa moustache en brosse-à-dents.

« Où étiez-vous passé Barty ?! s'écria Verpey. Vous n'étiez pas au match ! Pourquoi ? Votre Elfe vous a gardé... Sac à gargouilles ! » Verpey venait d'apercevoir le petit corps de Winky, juste à temps pour ne pas la piétiner. « Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivée ?!

-J'ai été occupé, Ludo, dit Croupton de sa voix hachée, bougeant à peine les lèvres. Et mon Elfe a été stupéfixée.

-Stupéfixée ? Par vous tous ? Mais... pourquoi ? » Petit à petit, Verpey sembla comprendre, il regarda le terrifiant crâne vert, puis Winky et enfin M Croupton. « Non, dit-il en remuant la tête. Non, Winky ? Faire apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres ? Elle n'aurait jamais su ! Il lui aurait fallu une baguette pour commencer !

-Et elle en avait une, dit M Diggory. Je l'ai trouvée avec une baguette en main, Ludo. Si vous êtes d'accord, M Croupton, nous pourrions écouter ce qu'elle a à nous dire... »

Croupton ne donna même pas l'impression d'avoir entendu Diggory, mais celui ci prit son silence comme un consentement et lança « _Enervatum_ » sur le corps frêle. Winky se déplaça un peu, tremblant comme si elle avait froid. Ses grands yeux bruns s'ouvrirent et elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, cherchant à s'habituer à la clarté environnante. Elle se leva maladroitement, s'asseyant dans l'herbe et soudain, vit les pieds de M Diggory. Elle leva lentement les yeux vers lui puis, plus haut vers la Marque dans le ciel. Aussitôt elle trembla de tout son corps et quand elle vit son Maître un peu plus loin, elle éclata en sanglots.

« Elfe ! l'interpella M Diggory d'une voix dure. Est-ce que tu sais qui je suis ? Je suis membre du Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques. Tu as été surprise en possession illégale d'une baguette magique et tu es soupçonnée d'avoir lancé la Marque des Ténèbres.

-Winky ne l'a pas fait, Monsieur, gémit l'Elfe en se tordant les oreilles. Winky ne sait pas comment lancer la Marque.

-Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir, fit Diggory en pointant la baguette suspecte de la sienne. Il existe un sortilège pour revoir les derniers sorts lancés par une baguette, le sais-tu Elfe ? »

Mais Winky était incapable de parler, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, gémissant tout en se tordant les oreilles pour se punir. Elle rappelait Dobby à Neville, quand il appartenait encore aux Malefoy et il éprouvait la même compassion pour la petite Elfe que pour Dobby à l'époque. Mais Diggory l'ignora et incanta « _Prior Incantatum_ ». La baguette s'illumina et une petite réplique de la Marque des Ténèbres s'en échappa alors. Alors que Diggory effaçait le sort, Eileen se précipita vers lui.

« C'est ma baguette !

-Ta baguette ? Comment ça ?

-Cette baguette magique m'appartient, répondit rapidement Eileen. Je l'avais laissé tombée dans les bois, je crois, Winky a dû la ramasser.

-Laissé tomber ? Est-ce que ce sont des aveux ?

-Bien sûr que non, coupa Lily d'une voix sèche. Tu penses que j'apprends comment lancer la Marque des Ténèbres à ma fille, Amos ? »

Elle s'avança, prit la baguette des mains de M Diggory d'un geste sévère, qui se laissa faire sans discuter, un peu gêné, et la rendit à Eileen qui l'examina longtemps, à la fois ravie de la retrouver et dégoûtée à l'idée qu'elle ait servi à lancer la Marque des Ténèbres. Pendant ce temps Diggory tentait de reprendre une contenance en se tournant vers Winky, qui sanglotait toujours.

« Alors, Elfe, comment as-tu récupéré cette baguette ? Tu l'as utilisé pour lancer la Marque des Ténèbres, n'est-ce pas ?

-Diggory, fit M Croupton d'une voix sonore. Est-ce que vous insinuez que j'apprends de la magie noire à mes serviteurs ?

-Non, Barty, je veux dire... M Croupton, c'est votre Elfe qui...  
-Accuser mon Elfe, c'est m'accuser moi, fit M Croupton. Vous êtes bien prompts à lancer des accusations, Amos.

-Mais... quelqu'un a bien dû lancer la Marque des Ténèbres.

-Ce n'était pas Winky, dit alors Neville après avoir rassemblé tout son courage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?!

-Je dis que ce n'était pas Winky. On a entendu l'incantation, celui qui l'a lancé avait une voix grave et rauque, Winky n'aurait jamais pu reproduire cette voix là. Il a peut-être transplané avant que vous n'arriviez, nous on a eu le temps de s'éloigner de vingt bons mètres avant que vous ne nous encercliez.

-Tu sembles bien sûr de toi, mon petit, commença M Diggory.

-Amos, ça suffit ! l'interrompit M Croupton. C'est Neville Londubat, vous connaissez le garçon, n'est-ce pas ? Et n'ai-je pas prouvé ma détermination à traquer la magie noire ? Le véritable coupable s'en est tiré, ça m'énerve autant que vous !

-Mais Barty, elle... Elle avait une baguette, je ne peux pas laisser passer ça...

-Allons, elle a juste ramassé une baguette qui traînait, elle ne l'a pas utilisée, elle ne saurait pas comment faire. Vous savez bien que dans ces cas-là, vous laissez le Maître décider du châtiment, n'est-ce pas ? Et je vais la punir ne vous en faites pas...

-Maître, gémit Winky, maintenant roulée en boule par terre. Winky s'excuse beaucoup, elle doit être punie.

-Oui, Winky va être punie, elle a désobéi, n'est-ce pas ? fit Croupton avec fureur. Ce qui veut dire que Winky va recevoir un vêtement...

-NON ! hurla la créature de toute la force de ses poumons. Non, s'il vous plaît Maître, pas de vêtements ! »

Mais Croupton ne l'écouta pas, il lui donna un violent coup à la tête en lui disant de se taire, et l'entraîna plus loin, l'air furieux. Eileen détourna la tête, emplie de fureur et de dégoût et Neville se sentit plein de pitié pour la petite Elfe. Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent en parler, Severus et Lily les entraînèrent à leurs tour, désireux de quitter cet endroit le plus vite possible. Ils sortirent du bois pour se diriger vers les tentes, mais il était difficile d'avancer, une foule compacte de sorciers et sorcières terrifiés s'était agglutinée devant la lisière du petit bois et plusieurs d'entre eux se ruèrent sur Lily en la reconnaissant. Des questions fusèrent de toute part

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Qui a fait apparaître la Marque ?

-Ce n'est pas Lui quand même ?!

-Bien sûr que non, fit Lily en fronçant les sourcils, signe qu'elle commençait à s'énerver. Le coupable a malheureusement transplané, mais personne n'a été touché ! Il n'y a eu aucun blessé.

-On dit qu'on a retrouvé plusieurs cadavres.

-Il y a eu des morts !

-Assez ! hurla Lily. Tout le monde va bien, il n'y a pas eu de morts, maintenant laissez moi passer ! »

La foule s'écarta pour laisser passer le petit groupe, et ils déambulèrent entre les tentes, comme dans un rêve, on entendait plus un bruit, tout était paisible, ce qui après les cris et la panique de tout à l'heure, ou même la fête du début de soirée, semblait impossible. Le camping si animé s'était transformé en une zone fantôme où ils marchaient seuls et la seule trace des événements étaient quelques tentes brûlées ou piétinées. Quand ils approchèrent de leur tente, ils virent Remus qui faisait les cent pas sur le petit terrain d'un air nerveux.

« Vous les avez retrouvé ? demanda-t-il anxieux. Eileen va bien ? Et Neville ?

-Oui, Remus, ne t'en fais pas, dit Severus d'une voix sourde. Rentrons.

-Les enfants ! » s'exclama Remus avec soulagement. Il se précipita vers eux et serra Eileen contre lui, puis Neville. « Où est-ce que vous étiez ? J'étais mort d'inquiétude quand j'ai retrouvé Susan et Dai mais aucun signe de vous trois !

-Pardon Parrain, dit Eileen d'une voix timide. On a été séparés dans le noir, puis on s'est perdus.

-Rentrons, on t'expliquera, répéta Severus. »

Ils se réfugièrent dans la tente, où une grande casserole de chocolat chaud fumait, répandant une douce odeur dans la tente verte et argent. Susan et Dai étaient assis autour de la table avec des tasses de chocolat, mais ils ne parlaient ni ne buvaient, morts d'inquiétude. C'est quand ils virent les trois enfants entrer dans la tente que leur visage reprit des couleurs. Tandis que tout le monde se servait en chocolat chaud pour se remettre de toutes les émotions de la soirée, Remus demanda, l'air sombre.

« Alors ? Vous l'avez attrapé ?

-Non, répondit Lily, maussade. On a retrouvé l'Elfe de M Croupton avec la baguette d'Eileen, mais c'est tout. Rien qui ne nous mette sur la piste du coupable.

-Quoi ?! s'écrièrent ensemble Remus, Susan et Dai.

-Oui, confirma Lily. Diggory a bien tenté de lui faire porter le chapeau, mais personne n'a sincèrement cru qu'une Elfe de Maison, surtout celle de Croupton, puisse savoir comment lancer ce sort. De toute évidence, le coupable a transplané pendant les quelques secondes qu'il nous a fallu pour localiser la Marque et organiser un transplanage groupé.

-Excusez-moi, dit doucement Neville. Je... je me demandais, c'est quoi cette Marque ? Je veux dire, la façon dont M Diggory nous interrogeait... On aurait juré qu'on était soupçonné de meurtre.

-C'est le signe du Seigneur des Ténèbres, dit Severus d'une voix d'outre-tombe. » En le regardant, Neville s'aperçut qu'il semblait avoir vieilli de dix ans, il avait la mine défaite, les yeux ternes, et le teint livide. C'était la première fois que Neville voyait le Professeur de Potions dans un tel état de faiblesse et ça lui fit encore plus peur que la Marque elle-même. « Cela faisait treize ans qu'il n'était pas apparu, je pensais ne jamais le revoir... C'est... C'est comme si l'on venait d'assister à Son retour, comme si le Seigneur des Ténèbres était revenu.

-Je comprends pas, dit Elen, un peu intimidée. C'était... c'était juste un dessin très moche dans le ciel.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre, dit Severus de la même voix désespérée. Vous avez été élevés par des Moldus et vous êtes de toute façon trop jeune. Ce signe, c'est celui que les fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres, les Mangemorts, ils... Ils le lançaient au dessus d'une maison, d'un lieu, quand ils étaient venus. Quand ils avaient tué. Quand nous...

-Ce qu'il veut dire, le coupa Remus. C'est que ce signe est pour tous les sorciers adultes d'Angleterre un signe de mort. Pendant des années, la pire peur de toute l'Angleterre sorcière, c'était de voir cette Marque au dessus de chez soi en rentrant, car cela signifierait que tous ceux que l'on aime étaient morts. Alors le voir apparaître ici, après treize ans de paix... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, et le silence régna pendant un moment, un silence lourd et pesant. Puis Lily parla pour le briser

« En tout cas, ça ne nous a pas aidé ! Les Mangemorts ont tout de suite transplanés en voyant la Marque, on a pas pu en attraper un seul ! C'est à peine si l'on a pu attraper la famille Roberts avant qu'ils ne s'écrasent par terre, en fait. Mais ils sont sains et saufs et une équipe d'Oubliators travaille sur eux en ce moment.

-Les Mangemorts ? C'est quoi les Mangemorts ? demanda Dai.

-C'est les plus fidèles partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui, répondit Lily. Et ce soir on a vu les derniers, ceux qui ont échappé à Azkaban.

-Les Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle, commença à réciter Severus d'une voix morne. Ah si j'avais pu les attraper, les prendre la main dans le sac ! Aucun pot de vin n'aurait pu les sauver d'Azkaban cette fois, pas après avoir été capturés ainsi !

-Calme-toi chéri, lui dit Lily en prenant sa main.

-Mais qu'est-ce que voulaient les partisans de Voldemort ? demanda Neville. »

Il y eût plusieurs hoquets de surprise autour de la table, Susan avala son chocolat de travers et Severus devint si blanc qu'on aurait presque pu voir à traverser son crâne. Et pour une fois, Neville regretta d'avoir prononcé le nom de Voldemort en voyant l'état de Severus. Mais les deux Né-Moldus n'eurent aucune réaction, et Remus cilla à peine.

« Pardon, dit sincèrement Neville. Je voulais dire pourquoi les partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui faisaient léviter des Moldus et détruisaient des tentes ? Ça leur servait à quoi ?

-Leur servir ? » dit Severus avec un ricanement froid et amer. « Ça ne leur sert à rien, c'est leur conception d'un bon moment. Les meurtres de Moldus, les tortures, les... tout ça, c'était juste pour s'amuser à l'époque, ils aiment ça. Ce soir, ils ont dû trop boire et ils ont voulu nous montrer qu'ils étaient toujours là, qu'on ne les avait pas tous enfermés. Pour eux, c'était une agréable réunion entre amis. » finit-il avec un air de dégoût encore plus prononcé que celui qu'il avait devant Sirius Black.

« Mais si c'étaient les partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui, dit Elen. Alors pourquoi ils ont fui ? Ils auraient dû être contents de revoir sa Marque, non ?

-Réfléchis, dit calmement Remus. Ces Mangemorts là n'ont pas été des plus fidèles dernièrement. Ils ont menti pour se cacher, payé des sommes énormes au Ministère, bref ils ont déserté les rangs de Vous-Savez-Qui dès la minute où ils ont appris sa disparition. Et depuis treize ans pas un seul n'a cherché à le retrouver, alors que la plupart se doutent qu'il est encore en vie quelque part. Si jamais il revient, ils seront terrifiés, parce qu'ils savent qu'une punition les attends.

-Mais alors, celui qui a fait apparaître la Marque, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? demanda Eileen. Leur faire peur ou leur montrer qu'il était avec eux ?

-Qui sait ? Dit Severus en haussant les épaules. Allons, maintenant, tout le monde va dormir, il est tard et on partira tôt demain. Les Bones et la petite-amie de Remus vont certainement apprendre la nouvelle dès demain à la première heure et vont se faire un sang d'encre. Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez rester à la Chaumine, demain tout le monde rentre chez lui. »

En allant se coucher, Neville songea à son rêve de la dernière fois et à la lettre qu'il avait envoyé à sa Tante. L'avait-elle déjà reçue ? Est-ce qu'elle la lisait en même temps que la Gazette titrant sur la Marque de Voldemort qui réapparaissait ? Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence, si ? Que la Marque de Voldemort réapparaisse quelques jours seulement après que la cicatrice que lui avait laissé Voldemort et qui réagissait à sa présence lui fasse mal. Quand Neville s'endormit, il ne songeait plus aux exploits de Quidditch de son amie, mais rêva de la face de Voldemort et de sa présence près de la Chaumine.

Le lendemain matin, si tôt que le soleil se levait à peine, ils n'avaient dormi qu'une poignée d'heures quand Severus et Lily les réveillèrent. En quelques coups de baguette magique, les tentes étaient pliées et rangées, chacun reçut un morceau de pain pour grignoter son petit-déjeuner en chemin, et ils se hâtèrent de quitter le camping. Quand ils passèrent devant la maison de M Roberts, celui-ci était à sa porte et les salua en disant « Joyeux Noël » d'un air absent.

« Les Oubliators, fit Lily avec un mépris à peine dissimulé.

-Il va se remettre » dit Severus qui avait retrouvé sa morgue habituelle durant la nuit. « Les Oubliators ont dû y aller un peu fort pour retirer tous ses souvenirs, mais il ira mieux dans quelques jours. »

En approchant de l'endroit où se trouvait le Portoloin, ils virent une foule de sorciers et sorcières rassemblés autour de Basil, le responsable des transports, mais Lily parvint à leur en obtenir un après une petite conversation. Ils arrivèrent à environ un kilomètre de la Chaumine et marchèrent d'un bon pas vers la petite maison, qu'ils atteignirent alors que le soleil était tout à fait levé, il était à peine huit heures. Mais quelqu'un se tenait déjà à la porte d'entrée, une vieille femme coiffée d'un chapeau orné d'un vautour.

« Grand-mère ? dit Neville avec étonnement.

-Neville ! s'écria-t-elle. Merci Merlin, tu es sain et sauf ! Tu n'as rien, ça va ?

-Oui, oui, ça va grand-mère. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ?

-La Marque des Ténèbres, dit-elle, le visage livide. Elle est apparue hier, n'est-ce pas ? C'était dans la Gazette.

-Oui, Augusta, dit Lily calmement. Venez, entrez, vous serez plus à l'aise. Neville, si tu veux, tu peux aller discuter avec ta grand-mère dans le salon.

-Euh... merci, oui. »

Neville s'isola donc dans le salon avec sa grand-mère, il lui raconta sommairement les événements de la veille, tout en lui assurant qu'ils n'avaient jamais été en grand danger. La vieille femme finit par se calmer un peu, et ils continuèrent de parler un peu. Vers midi, ils mangèrent avec les Rogue, puis Neville leur dit qu'il partait avec sa grand-mère pour rejoindre son Oncle et sa Tante en France. Ils rentraient dans trois jours, mais Neville ne voulait pas qu'ils apprennent pour la Marque des Ténèbres par un journal et qu'ils s'inquiètent pour lui.

Au même moment, les Bones apparurent dans la cheminée du salon, visiblement très inquiets eux aussi et Susan partit donc avec eux. Il ne restait plus que les deux Davids qui demandèrent qu'on les ramena chez eux, l'ambiance de fête de la veille s'était évaporée et personne ne voulait rester plus longtemps que nécessaire. Enfin, Remus partit également, transplanant chez lui pour rassurer Agathe qu'il allait bien et Neville aussi.

 **Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Avant toute chose, non je ne me suis pas trompé en écrivant M Weasley, c'est juste que Lily et Severus ne sont pas les seuls à s'exprimer. Je préfère préciser vu que j'ai tendance à laisser passer des Harry d'habitude :p**

 **Donc voilà, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? J'aurais aimé développer un peu plus la réaction de M Croupton vis à vis de Eileen et Severus, mais ça faisait trop forcé, alors ça sera pour plus tard dans l'année.**

 **Et je voudrais ajouter une chose qui me paraît importante, au sujet du passé de Severus, je pense que Eileen sait que son père était un Mangemort, mais elle n'a pas compris ce que ça impliquait (et ses parents ne l'en ont pas plus informé que ça, elle reste une enfant), c'est pour ça qu'elle s'en vante autant. Et c'est pour ça que Remus coupe Severus quand il va s'inclure dans les Mangemorts, ce n'est pas tant que les enfants ne savent pas qu'il en était un (Elen et Dai l'ignorent, mais pas Eileen et donc Neville et Susan), mais ils n'ont pas encore compris que Severus a tué des innocents à plusieurs reprises pour conserver sa couverture.**

 **Voilà, pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre, c'est le premier chapitre un peu sombre. Ah si, j'ai passé le Tome 4 en -12 ans, justement pour des scènes de ce genre. Autant ça pouvait aller dans le Tome III, autant là avec les scènes à venir, je pense que ça se méritait. Et bien sûr les tomes suivants vont aussi être -12 ^^**

 **Bien c'est tout, à la semaine prochaine, je n'ai plus trop d'avance, mais le chapitre suivant est bien avancé ^^**


	4. Chapter 4: La rentrée

**Salut à toutes et à tous, voici le chapitre de la semaine. Encore un gros chapitre de plus de dix pages, désolé, mais profitez-en bien ^^**

Le 1er Septembre, les Rogue prenaient tous les trois leur petit-déjeuner à huit heures du matin quand la cheminée s'alluma d'un feu vert émeraude et la tête d'Albus Dumbledore apparut dans les flammes.

« Lily ? appela-t-il. Lily, vous êtes là ?

-Albus ? s'exclama la jeune femme, stupéfaite. Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi ?

-C'est Fol-Œil, répondit Dumbledore d'une voix presque précipitée. Il a eu des problèmes. Hier soir, quelqu'un a essayé de s'introduire chez lui, et il a lancé quelques sorts sur ses poubelles pour le repousser. Le Ministère veut le faire passer devant le Bureau de l'Usage Abusif de la Magie et avec son casier, il risque d'être indisponible quelques temps...

-D'accord, je vois. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-Vous, vous chargez des Gendarmes, la police moldue va bientôt être sur place, ce doit être vous qui leur parlez, pas Fol-Œil. Arthur s'occupe du Ministère, il va faire passer ça par son Département plutôt que par celui de la Justice Magique.

-D'accord, j'y vais tout de suite. »

Dumbledore disparut de la cheminée, et Lily se tourna vers son mari avec une mine un peu inquiète.

« Chéri, Alastor a des problèmes, tu veux bien amener Eileen au train tout seul ? Désolée ma chérie, je ne vais pas pouvoir t'accompagner aujourd'hui... »

Et elle transplana sans même attendre de réponse des deux concernés. Ceux-ci finirent de manger, puis Severus utilisa la Cheminette pour les amener à Charing Cross, près de la Gare de King's Cross. Sur la vie 9 ¾, Eileen retrouva Neville et Susan et ils tâchèrent de trouver un compartiment vide. Une fois qu'ils furent installés, Neville les surprit en fermant le compartiment et en tirant les rideaux pour qu'ils soient cachés du couloir. Il se tourna ensuite vers elles, la mine un peu inquiète.

« J'ai quelque chose à vous dire les filles, dit-il lentement. Il y a trois semaines, un peu avant la Coupe du Monde, j'ai fait un rêve bizarre. Je ne m'en rappelle plus très bien, mais je me rappelle que quelqu'un avait été tué, et... Je crois qu'on parlait aussi de ma mort à moi. Mais le plus bizarre, c'est qu'en me réveillant, ma cicatrice me faisait mal...

-Ta cicatrice ?! l'interrompit Eileen. Mais Tu-Sais-Qui ne pouvait pas être près de la Chaumine ?!

-Non, non, dit Neville. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait été dans le coin, mais ça avait quelque chose à voir avec Voldemort. Et j'en ai parlé avec ma Tante, avec Agathe. Je lui ai envoyé une lettre et elle m'a répondu hier, je vous le lis ?

-Oui, bien sûr dit Susan. »

Il ouvrit la lettre qui avait été écrite à la hâte sur un bout de parchemin chiffonnée et la lut à haute voix.

 _Neville_

 _Je m'envole immédiatement vers le Nord ! Ta cicatrice n'est que le dernier d'une longue série de signes et de rumeurs étranges que j'ai perçu d'ici. Je veux être près de Poudlard s'il se passe quelque chose. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, j'ai échappé à tous les Détraqueurs d'Azkaban pendant un an, je me débrouillerais pour ne pas me faire attraper maintenant qu'il n'y a plus que les sorciers habituels. N'essaie pas de m'en dissuader, ma décision est prise !_

 _Si ta cicatrice te fait à nouveau mal, va directement voir Dumbledore ! Je lui écris pour lui dire ce qui est arrivé, lui aussi a peut du retour de Voldemort, Maugrey Fol-Œil sort de sa retraite, et Dumbledore n'y est pas pour rien, il a compris avant tout le monde, comme d'habitude._

 _Je reste en contact. Embrasse bien Anna pour moi, si Hedwige arrive à te livrer cette lettre avant la rentrée ! Et salue Susan et Eileen pour moi. Garde les yeux ouverts, Neville, tu risques d'être en danger cette année si ton rêve est bien ce que je pense._

 _Plumevive_

« Et voilà, dit Neville. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus, le fait que je sois à nouveau en danger de mort, ou le fait que Agathe risque d'être attrapée une fois de plus... Et rien de ce que je lui dirais ne la fera changer d'avis, je le sens... Tu crois que Remus pourrait la convaincre ?

-Je ne pense pas, répondit Eileen. Parrain a déjà dû lui dire que c'était risqué. Et elle est sans doute déjà partie, je pense qu'elle est peut-être même arrivée à Poudlard avant nous.

-Mais Dumbledore a lu quels signes ? demanda Susan.

-Ceux du retour de Voldemort bien sûr ! s'emporta Neville.

-C'est impossible, glapit la jeune fille.

-Enfin Susan, fit Neville en comptant sur ses doigts. D'abord, ma cicatrice qui me fait mal. Ensuite, la Marque des Ténèbres à la finale de Quidditch. Sans oublier la Prophétie de Trelawney l'année dernière.

-Tu ne vas pas croire cette vieille chouette ?! s'esclaffa Eileen.

-Tu n'étais pas là Eileen, elle n'était vraiment pas comme d'habitude. Et elle a prédit la fuite de Queudver. Et même Dumbledore la croit, je lui en ai parlé l'année dernière et il a dit que ça lui faisait deux prophéties véridiques.

-Mais... Mais Tu-Sais-Qui ne peut pas revenir, balbutia Susan. Il est mort ! Tu l'as tué !

-Non, dit Neville. Hagrid me l'a dit en Première Année, d'après Dumbledore, Voldemort n'a jamais été tué, il a simplement perdu tous ses pouvoirs. D'ailleurs, je l'ai affronté à nouveau en Première Année, souviens-toi.

-Je... je sais, dit Susan en frissonnant. Mais je pensais que c'était un spectre ou quelque chose comme ça, comme un fantôme particulièrement méchant.

-On verra bien, soupira Neville en se laissant retomber sur son siège. Mais Dumbledore pense que Voldemort reviendra un jour ou l'autre, et je crois Dumbledore. J'espère juste que ça sera dans longtemps, j'aimerais avoir une année scolaire normale, pour une fois...

-On peut rouvrir la porte ? demanda Eileen pour changer de sujet. Je ne veux pas rater le chariot de friandises.

-Vas-y, dit Neville. Je me demandais aussi, qui est Maugrey Fol-Œil ? Elle en parle dans sa lettre comme quelqu'un d'important, mais je ne le connais pas.

-Oh, j'en ai entendu parler ! Ma mère est justement allé l'aider ce matin, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'était pas là. C'est un ancien Auror et un bon ami de Maman. Il était très bon, d'après elle, c'est lui qui a rempli la moitié des cellules d'Azkaban !

-Oh très bien, dit Neville. Et pour changer définitivement de sujet, vous aussi vous avez dû acheter des robes de soirée ? Je me demande bien pourquoi, on en a jamais eu besoin, et d'après ma Tante, Alice n'en a jamais eu besoin non plus...

-J'en ai aucune idée, dit Eileen.

-Tu ne sais même pas _ça_ , Rogue ? les interrompit la voix traînante de Malefoy.

-Malefoy, dégage ! aboya Neville. On a pas ouvert la porte pour récolter tous les déchets du couloir.

-Oh ferme-là Londubat, de toute façon tu n'as aucune chance de participer.

-Si tu veux juste frimer, Malefoy, dit Susan plus calmement. Va voir tes copains de Serpentard, je suis sûr qu'ils adoreront te lécher les bottes.

-Allons, Rogue, ta mère travaille au Ministère et tu n'as même pas entendu parler du plus gros événement de l'année ? Elle doit être enterrée bien profond ! Mais je suppose qu'ils ne prennent pas la peine d'informer les minables Sang-de-Bourbes des affaires importantes.

-Oh la ferme Malefoy, fit Eileen. Ma mère sait exactement ce qu'il se passe, simplement elle respecte les règles du Ministère, _elle_. Elle ne s'amuse pas à torturer des Moldus avec ses copains Mangemorts. C'est parce qu'ils ont peur des baguettes du Ministère qu'ils s'attaquent à des personnes non magiques ? Ou juste parce que les Moldus sont les seuls à avoir aussi peu de pouvoirs magiques qu'eux ?

-Je vais te faire ravaler ça, Rogue, s'écria Malefoy en sortant sa baguette.

-Malefoy ! Range-moi ça tout de suite ! s'exclama une voix autoritaire dans le couloir. Si je t'y reprends, t'auras droit à des lignes.

-En parlant de Sang-de-Bourbe, fit Malefoy avec un air dédaigneux.

-La Sang-de-Bourbe est Préfète, Malefoy, répondit Elen en s'approchant plus près. Ce qui veut dire que je peux te donner des punitions, alors tiens ta langue devant moi, compris ?

-Venez, dit Malefoy à ses amis. On y va.

-Salut Eileen, je te cherchais justement ! Je peux m'asseoir avec vous, j'ai fini ma ronde.

-Alors comme ça t'es Préfète ?! s'exclama Eileen en lui faisant une place à côté d'elle. Félicitations !

-Merci, ça m'a surprise aussi. Mes parents étaient contents, la Coupe de Quidditch de Poudlard, ça leur dit rien, mais Préfet, ils connaissent. Mon père m'a dit qu'il était Préfet aussi quand il était à l'internat. Au fait tu sais qui est-ce que j'ai vu sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Liva !

-Non ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle y faisait ?

-Elle mangeait une glace chez Florian Fortarôme avec les membres de son équipe. Tu sais qu'elle a été engagée par les Harpies de Holyhead ?

-Oui, je sais.

-Et bien elle est passée titulaire ! C'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas pu se libérer pour ton anniversaire, elle m'a dit de te transmettre ses excuses, elles avaient un gros match le lendemain et Gwenog Jones les a fait s'entraîner toute la journée.

-Je veux bien ne plus jamais fêter mon anniversaire si je peux m'entraîner une journée avec Gwenog Jones, plaisanta Eileen.

-Gwenog Jones, c'est celle qui est sur la photo géante au dessus de ton lit ? demanda Susan.

-C'est ça, dit Eileen avec un grand sourire. Capitaine des Harpies de Holyhead et l'une des meilleures joueuses d'Angleterre.

-Ah, ajouta Elen. Et du coup il y avait aussi Gwenog chez Fortarôme, j'ai pu lui parler, c'était hyper impressionnant. Et Liva m'a donné ça pour toi, c'est son cadeau d'anniversaire. »

Elle sortit une photo d'une joueuse de Quidditch brune, en robes des Harpies et couverte de signatures. Éberluée, Eileen lut les noms un par un, frissonnant de plaisir à chaque fois.

« Y'a tous les membres de l'équipe des Harpies. Même Gwenog ! C'est... C'est le meilleur cadeau de tous les temps !

-Je pensais bien que ça te ferais plaisir, rit Elen. »

C'est alors que la marchande de bonbons passa devant leur compartiment, Eileen se leva pour en acheter pour tout le monde, et ils se partagèrent un gros paquet de bonbons de toutes sortes et une douzaine de sandwichs au bacon préparés par la tante de Neville, qui insistait chaque année pour qu'il prenne des sandwichs pour lui et ses amis car elle n'aimait pas qu'il ne mange que des bonbons le midi.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à Poudlard sous une pluie torrentielle et la plus violente tempête qu'ils aient jamais vus, le vent soufflait si fort que les élèves les plus petits avaient du mal à avancer et même les carrures de Troll comme Crabbe et Goyle avançaient avec plus de lenteur que d'ordinaire. Mais le pire était la pluie, soufflée par le vent, elle semblait leur arriver de face de quelque côté qu'ils se tournent, le vent faisait voler leurs capuchons et la pluie battante, glacée, s'infiltrait dans chaque interstice, ou forçait sa voie sous les pans de tissu un peu lâches, et bientôt tous les élèves durent trempés comme des soupes, frigorifiés jusqu'aux os et par conséquent de très mauvaise humeur.

« Brrrr, fit Eileen en tentant vainement de rabattre sa cape autour d'elle. Je n'aimerais pas traverser le Lac par ce temps là...

-Tu as raison, approuva Susan. Vite, dépêchons nous de trouver une diligence, on devrait pouvoir se sécher à l'intérieur ! »

Les quatre sorciers se dépêchèrent donc vers les calèches, mais Neville s'arrêta un peu avant en reconnaissant une touffe de cheveux blonds familière. Il s'approcha de la dernière diligence de la file et put confirmer ce qu'il avait pressenti, il s'agissait de Luna, debout seule dans la pluie torrentielle, les chaussures enfoncées dans la boue presque jusqu'aux chevilles, qui avait apporté un petit sac de cuir noir d'où elle tirait des morceaux de viande pour les tendre dans le vide où ils disparaissaient, happés par une mâchoire invisible.

« Luna ! s'écria Neville. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Tu as vu le temps qu'il fait, tu vas attraper la crève !

-Oh salut Neville, dit-elle en prenant calmement un autre morceau de viande dans son petit sac. Je sais qu'il pleut, mais la viande allait se gâter si je ne la leur donnais pas ce soir.

-Tu es incorrigible, dit-il sans savoir s'il avait envie de rire ou de crier. Allez, ils ont dû bien manger, viens dans la calèche maintenant.

-Tu ne vas pas avec Eileen et Susan ? demanda-t-elle en obtempérant, rangeant son sac à viande.

-J'étais avec elles quand je t'ai reconnu de loin, je suis venu voir ce que tu faisais. Leur diligence a déjà dû partir, je vais monter avec toi.

-C'est gentil. J'étais avec Ginny, mais elle n'a pas voulu rester avec moi pour nourrir les chevaux. Elle pense que je les invente.

-J'aimerais dire qu'elle a tort, dit Neville en montant dans la diligence. Mais je dois avouer, c'est quand même très suspect cette histoire de chevaux invisibles. Si je ne les avais pas touchés l'année dernière, j'aurais du mal à te croire.

-J'ai l'habitude, dit Luna. On me croit rarement sur parole, et malheureusement toutes les créatures invisibles ne sont pas aussi faciles à montrer que les chevaux des diligences.

-Et sinon, tu as aimé le match ?

-Oui, beaucoup, dit-elle. Je n'aime pas jouer au Quidditch, mais j'aime bien regarder.

-Moi aussi, dit Neville. D'habitude j'aime pas le sport, même juste le regarder, mais j'imagine que lorsqu'on passe la majeure partie de son temps avec Eileen, on ne peut pas rester indifférent au Quidditch. »

A ces mots, Luna éclata de rire, entraînant Neville. Ils parlèrent encore un peu du match, commentant leurs actions préférées jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à Poudlard. Neville eût un pincement de cœur à l'idée de ressortir dans la tempête alors qu'ils avaient étaient un peu secs, et il eût une idée.

« Attends, Luna, je vais tester quelque chose, dit-il en sortant sa baguette. _Impervius_! »

Il avait déjà vu Eileen utiliser ce sort pour protéger ce sort, mais il n'avait jamais essayé de le lancer sur l'entièreté d'un sorcier. Il fut donc très surpris quand il constata en mettant sa main dehors que l'eau coulait à un millimètre de sa peau sans rien mouiller, comme s'il portait une gaine invisible. Ils purent donc sortir de la diligence, puis se diriger vers le château sans trop se presser, la pluie magiquement écartée de leurs vêtements et de leurs visages. Quand ils eurent pénétrés dans le Hall d'Entrée, Neville leva le sort, savourant le fait d'être enfin au sec quand _splaaash_! une énorme bombe à eau glacée lui explosa sur la tête, le trempant jusqu'aux os.

« PEEVES ! hurla-t-il. Espèce de saleté ! »

Aussitôt une autre bombe éclata aux pieds d'Eileen, qui l'attendait dans le Hall d'Entrée puis une autre passa juste au dessus de la tête de Luna pour accueillir un Deuxième Année en plein dans la poitrine, le pauvre bascula en arrière et chuta dehors, retombant dans la pluie et la boue de dehors. Le Hall d'Entrée n'était plus que hurlements et bousculades, tandis que les élèves trempés tentaient de se mettre hors de portée de l'esprit frappeur et les nouveaux venus qui se déversaient sans cesse par la grande porte, se dépêchant de se mettre à l'abri, ne faisaient qu'ajouter à la confusion.

« PEEVES ! hurla une voix colérique. Peeves, viens ici ! Tout de suite ! »

Le Professeur McGonagall bondit hors de la Grande Salle, hurlant après Peeves mais, le nez en l'air, elle ne vit pas la flaque devant elle et elle glissa sur plusieurs mètres à travers le hall de marbre et faillit tomber par terre, ne se rattrapant que de justesse au cou de Hermione Granger qui glapit de douleur.

« Excusez-moi Miss Granger, dit la vieille femme.

-Ce n'est rien, Professeure, dit Hermione d'une voix rauque en massant sa gorge.

-Peeves, descends tout de suite ! ordonna la Directrice Adjointe, en redressant son chapeau et ses lunettes carrées.

-Mais je ne fais rien de mal, caqueta Peeves en lançant une bombe sur un groupe de Cinquièmes Années qui hurlèrent et filèrent se réfugier dans la Grande Salle. Ils sont déjà mouillés, non ? Qu'est-ce que ça change un peu plus d'eau ?

-Je vais prévenir le Directeur, Peeves, je te préviens.

-Prrrrrrt ! fit l'esprit frappeur, tirant la langue puis il lança sa dernière bombe en l'air et partit avec des gestes grossiers à l'égard de la Directrice des Gryffondor.

-Bien, fit cette dernière en l'ignorant. Maintenant, tout le monde à l'intérieur plus vite que ça ! Je m'occupe de ça. »

Elle sortit sa baguette et entreprit de faire disparaître l'eau qui jonchait le sol de marbre avant l'arrivée des Premières Années. Ils s'installèrent à la table des Poufsouffle et saluèrent Morag McDougal qui fut heureuse d'être arrivée dans les premiers en entendant la dernière invention de Peeves. Alors qu'ils parlaient, Morag sursauta en voyant une tête sortir de la Table, mais ce n'était que le Moine Gras qui se plaçait à côté d'eux.

« Bonjour, bonjour, dit-il en se plaçant sur un siège vide. Vous parliez de Peeves ?

-Oui, mon Père, dit Neville. Il était déchaîné ce soir.

-Oui, on lui a à nouveau refusé d'assister au Banquet, il se venge comme il peut. On a tenu un conseil de fantômes, et j'ai bien essayé de le défendre, pour lui donner une nouvelle chance, mais le Baron Sanglant a posé son veto définitif. Il m'a fait remarquer que Peeves avait déjà assisté quinze fois au Banquet et avait toujours fini par renverser les plats sur la tête des élèves, alors à quoi bon tenter une seizième fois ?

-Je pense que j'aurais préféré être trempé de soupe chaude que d'eau glacée, plaisanta Neville.

-Dites, fit remarquer Eileen qui scrutait la table des Professeurs. Il manque quelqu'un non ? »

Neville se tourna vers l'estrade et observa les personnes qui y étaient assises. Il vit qu'il manquait en effet trois personnes, Hagrid devait être en train d'affronter la tempête sur le Lac, le Professeur McGonagall séchait le Hall d'Entrée et s'apprêtait à accueillir les nouveaux arrivants. Mais il manquait bel et bien une troisième personne.

« Il n'y a personne pour remplacer Remus, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Tu crois qu'ils n'ont trouvé personne ? Vous en pensez quoi mon Père ?

-Dumbledore a dit qu'il avait trouvé un Professeur il y a quelques semaines. Mais il a peut-être été retardé s'il ne connaît pas bien le château, il est difficile à atteindre dans cette tempête.

-J'espère qu'on le connaîtra avant de l'avoir en cours, je n'ai pas envie d'arriver devant un inconnu en classe... »

Neville quand à lui examinait la table des Professeurs avec plus d'attention. Le minuscule Professeur Flitwick était juché sur une épaisse pile de coussins et bavardait avec le Professeur Chourave, qui enseignait la matière préférée de Neville, la Botanique. A côté d'elle, le Professeur Sinistra, qui enseignait l'Astronomie, les écoutait et intervenait de temps à temps. Venait ensuite Severus Rogue, sans doute la personne que Neville appréciait le plus dans le château, bien qu'il eût du mal à s'en souvenir pendant les cours de Potions. La chaise à côté était vide, la place habituelle du Professeur McGonagall, à la droite du Directeur.

Albus Dumbledore avait posé son menton sur ses mains et laissait errer ses yeux bleus vers le plafond, perdu dans ses pensées. Neville jeta un coup d'œil aussi et eût un petit frisson. Le plafond était enchanté de façon à reproduire le ciel et il n'avait jamais semblé aussi tempétueux, des nuages noirs et violets le parcouraient, filant d'un bout à l'autre du plafond en un rien de temps, et chaque fois qu'on entendait un coup de tonnerre, un violent éclair illuminait la Grande Salle un court instant.

« J'espère qu'ils vont se dépêcher, souffla Eileen. J'ai une faim d'hippogriffe !

-J'ai l'impression que la Répartition dure plus longtemps chaque année ! se plaignit Neville à son tour.

-C'est parce que c'est la première fois que tu y assistes en entier, fit remarquer Susan »

Il eût un petit rire, mais s'interrompit aussi sec, la porte de côté venait de s'ouvrir et le Professeur McGonagall menait une longue file de Première Années devant l'estrade. Elle posa alors un tabouret devant le groupe d'élèves sur lequel reposait un chapeau, un vieux chapeau noir, tout déchiré et rapiécé. Il y eût un instant de flottement, puis une large fente s'ouvrit dans le chapeau et il commença à chanter.

 _Il y a mille ans et plus,_

 _Quand j'étais tout juste cousu,_

 _Vivaient quatre sorciers de renom_

 _Dont on sait encore les noms :_

 _L'audacieux Gryffondor de la lande sauvage,_

 _La juste Serdaigle de la montagne sans âge,_

 _La douce Poufsouffle de la riche vallée_

 _Et le rusé Serpentard, du noir marais._

 _Ils avaient un vœu, un espoir et un rêve,_

 _Celui d'un jour éduquer des élèves_

 _Et ils fondèrent bravement_

 _Poudlard où nous sommes à présent,_

 _Comme chacun des Fondateurs_

 _Avait une vertu chère à son cœur_

 _Ils fondèrent quatre maisons_

 _Pour éduquer leurs élèves à leur façon._

 _Gryffondor ne voulait devant ses yeux_

 _Que des braves et des audacieux,_

 _Pour Serdaigle, rien ne valait l'intelligence,_

 _Et elle favorisait ceux qui maîtrisaient les sciences._

 _Poufsouffle pensait que les meilleurs_

 _Seraient toujours les plus acharnés au labeur._

 _Et enfin Serpentard, avide de pouvoir,_

 _Chérissait la recherche de la gloire._

 _Tant qu'ils étaient en vie, ils pouvaient_

 _Diviser les élèves entre eux,_

 _Mais une fois qu'ils seraient morts et enterrés_

 _Qui ferait ce délicat travail pour eux ?_

 _C'est Gryffondor qui trouva l'idée chouette_

 _De me décrocher de sa tête,_

 _Les Fondateurs me donnèrent un peu de leur cervelle,_

 _Pour que je puisse continuer ce qu'ils faisaient._

 _Maintenant, enfile moi jusqu'aux oreilles_

 _Car je ne me suis jamais trompé._

 _Je jetterais un œil à ton esprit,_

 _Et te dirais la maison où sont tes amis !_

Lorsqu'il eût fini, la Grande Salle éclata en applaudissements, puis le Professeur McGonagall s'avança avec un long parchemin qu'elle commença à dérouler. « Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le Choixpeau et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Quand il aura annoncé votre nom, vous vous lèverez et irez vous asseoir à la table appropriée.

-Sans oublier d'enlever le Choixpeau, souffla Morag qui était allé s'asseoir avec le chapeau sur la tête il y a quatre ans.

-Ackerley, Stewart ! »

Un garçon s'avança, tremblant de tous ses membres, il s'assit sur le tabouret, mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête et attendit.

« SERDAIGLE ! » cria le Choixpeau.

Stewart Ackerley le retira et fila vers la table bleu et bronze qui applaudissait à tout rompre. Neville vit Cho qui félicitait Stewart quand il s'asseyait et il lui fit un petit signe.

« Baddock, Malcolm

-SERPENTARD ! »

La table des verts et argent applaudit à tout rompre, et Neville se demanda un instant si Malcolm Baddock connaissait la sinistre réputation de Serpentard. Puis il vit Severus qui applaudissait à la table des Professeurs et il songea que tous les Serpentards ne tournaient pas mal.

La Répartition continua ainsi, et Eileen commençait à s'impatienter, son ventre gargouillant avec force.

« Allez, dépêchez-vous, fit-elle tandis que le Professeur McGonagall arrivait sur les Ls

-Allons, la Répartition aussi est importante, fit remarquer le Moine Gras.

-Même quand on meurt de faim ?

-Je dois avouer que les plaisirs de la chère me manquent aussi beaucoup, concéda le Moine Gras.

-Chut, fit Neville. Regardez. »

En effet, le Professeur McGonagall venait d'appeler « Moon, Sélène » et celle-ci faisait de toute évidence une forte impression. C'était une jeune fille petite et frêle, avec des cheveux argentés plus qu'inhabituels, mais le plus étrange était sa coiffure, ses cheveux longs retombaient en cascade pour cacher la moitié gauche de son visage, et c'était visiblement fait exprès. La jeune fille ignora les quelques chuchotements, et plaça le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Celui-ci sembla réfléchir un moment, puis il annonça « POUFSOUFFLE ! » Aussitôt, Sélène Moon se leva, mais dans sa précipitation, ses cheveux volèrent et tout le monde put voir pourquoi elle s'était coiffée ainsi, la partie gauche de son visage était marqué de profondes cicatrices, défigurant totalement son beau visage. De loin, Neville ne vit pas grand chose, mais il lui sembla qu'il manquait un œil dans cette moitié-là du visage.

Pendant un instant, la Grande Salle fut prise de stupeur et les Poufsouffle oublièrent d'applaudir leur nouvelle camarade. Aussitôt, Neville se leva et applaudit avec force, bientôt suivi de tout le reste de la table. La jeune fille sembla hésiter, mais Neville lui fit signe de s'approcher avec un grand sourire et elle se décida, s'approchant de la table des Poufsouffle. Neville demanda gentiment au Moine Gras de se décaler et fit asseoir la nouvelle Poufsouffle à côté de lui.

« Salut, dit-il avec entrain. Moi c'est Neville Londubat, alors être fixé à cause d'une cicatrice, je connais ça.

-Oh, dit Sélène d'une petite voix. Bonjour M Londubat, je suis Sélène Moon.

-Monsieur ? s'esclaffa Neville. Détends-toi Sélène, on est tous dans la même Maison, on est tes amis, même ta deuxième famille si tu veux.

-Salut, dit joyeusement Eileen en se décalant pour se placer à sa gauche. Moi c'est Eileen, Eileen Rogue. Je suis la fille du Professeur Rogue, donc moi aussi j'ai fait forte impression quand j'ai été répartie !

-Eh bien merci beaucoup, dit Sélène d'une voix timide. J'ai un peu peur, je ne suis pas habitué à voir autant de gens, et... je ne pensais pas pouvoir venir à Poudlard...

-Tu es une Cracmolle ? demanda Morag.

-Non, pas exactement, éluda Sélène. »

Alors que Neville, intrigué, allait pousser plus loin les questions, Dumbledore se leva après que le dernier élève eût été réparti et eût un grand sourire.

« Je voudrais vous dire deux mots avant de manger, commença-t-il, au grand désespoir des plus affamés. Servez-vous !

-Bien dit ! rugit Eileen en remplissant son assiette de tout ce qui passait à sa portée.

-Et tu viens de quelle famille ? demanda Neville. Je veux dire, tes parents, ils sont sorciers ? Moi je suis un Sang-Pur, mais j'ai été élevé chez les Moldus.

-Je suis de sang-mêlée, dit Sélène. Mais mes deux parents sont des sorciers, c'est eux qui avaient des parents moldus.

-Moon, réfléchit Eileen. Il y avait une Serpentard qui s'appelait comme ça quand j'étais en Première Année, ça te dit quelque chose ?

-Je ne pense pas que je sois reliée à elle, je suis fille unique. »

Ils continuèrent à discuter pendant quelques temps, Eileen se montra très intéressée par la nouvelle Poufsouffle quand elle découvrit qu'elles partageaient un amour pour le Quidditch et les équipes du Pays de Galles, notamment les Harpies. Neville cessa d'écouter la troisième fois que Eileen raconta comment Krum avait attrapé le Vif d'Or avec une feinte de Wronski et préféra parler au Moine Gras qui lévitait tranquillement à côté d'eux, regardant les plats avec envie. Il tenta bien, comme chaque année, de passer à travers les plats les plus odorants, mais échoua totalement à percevoir le moindre goût.

Finalement, les desserts s'évanouirent, les dernières miettes disparurent pour ne laisser que des assiettes immaculées, et le Directeur se leva, avec l'intention de faire un vrai discours cette fois-ci. Aussitôt, le bourdonnement des conversations s'éteignit.

« Bien, dit Dumbledore souriant à toute la Salle. Maintenant que nous sommes désaltérés et rassasiés, je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une excellente année scolaire. A nos anciens élèves, je souhaite un bon retour, et j'espère que vous apprécierez encore plus Poudlard que l'année dernière. A nos nouveaux arrivants, bienvenue, que ce château soit votre deuxième maison et vos camarades de Maison votre deuxième famille.

Maintenant, M Rusard, le Concierge, m'informe que trois nouveaux objets sont interdits dans l'enceinte du château, les Frisbees à Dent de Serpent, les Yo-yos Hurleurs et les Boomerangs Éternels. La liste complète comprend il me semble quatre-cent-trente-sept objets et peut être vue dans le bureau de M Rusard, si quiconque souhaite la consulter. »

Les coins de la bouche du Directeur frémirent à cette pensée et il y eût un éclat rieur dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne reprenne son discours.

« Comme toujours, je vous rappelle que la Forêt Interdite est interdite d'accès pour les élèves, ainsi que le village de Pré-au-Lard pour les élèves en dessous de la Troisième Année. C'est également à grand regret que je dois vous annoncer que la Coupe de Quidditch est malheureusement annulée cette année.

-Quoi ?! s'écria Eileen. »

Elle ne fut pas la seule, diverses exclamations de surprise et de colère s'élevèrent dans la Grande Salle et Dumbledore laissa passer quelques instants avant de reprendre.

« En effet, un événement va commencer en Octobre et se continuer tout au long de l'année et mobilisera la plupart du temps et de l'énergie de nos Professeurs. Mais je suis sûr que vous l'apprécierez beaucoup, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que cette année, Poudlard accueillera... »

Mais avant qu'il puisse finir sa phrase, un coup de tonnerre assourdissant retentit et la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit en claquant. Un homme se tenait sur le seuil, il s'appuyait sur un lourd bâton et était drapé dans une épaisse cape de voyage noire. Tout le monde se tourna vers l'étranger, qui fut illuminé un instant par un éclair. Il baissa son capuchon, secoua une épaisse crinière de cheveux gris, et commença à marcher vers la Table des Professeurs.

Un lourd _clunk_ se faisait entendre un pas sur deux. Il arriva sur l'estrade, tourna, et entreprit de la remonter vers Dumbledore, en boitant lourdement. Un autre éclair illumina la Grande Salle et il y eût plusieurs exclamations de surprise ou de peur. Son visage avait été visible un court instant et c'était un visage pour le moins étrange. Il semblait avoir été taillé dans un bloc de bois, mais par un sculpteur amateur qui ne saurait que vaguement à quoi ressemble un visage humain. Chaque centimètre-carré du visage semblait être couturé de cicatrices, la bouche n'était qu'une vague ligne diagonale et il manquait un large bout du nez. Mais c'étaient les yeux qui étaient le plus effrayant.

L'un d'entre eux était petit, noir, brillant. Mais l'autre était grand, aussi rond qu'un Gallion, et d'un bleu vif, électrique. L'œil bleu s'agitait sans cesse, roulant dans son orbite sans jamais ciller et scrutant de tous les côtés, d'un côté à l'autre, de haut en bas et de temps à temps il se retournait totalement pour voir dans la tête de l'étranger, ne laissant voir qu'un globe blanc.

L'étranger atteignit enfin Dumbledore, il sortit une main tout aussi couturée de cicatrices et Dumbledore la serra, murmurant quelques paroles que Neville ne comprit pas. Il semblait s'enquérir de l'étranger qui secoua la tête et répondit sur un ton bas. Dumbledore lui indiqua le siège à sa gauche.

L'étranger s'assit, écarta les cheveux gris de son visage et attira une assiette de saucisses à lui, la reniflant d'abord avec ce qu'il lui restait de nez, il parut convaincu et sortit un petit couteau de sa poche. Il commença alors à manger, mais tandis que son œil normal était braqué sur l'assiette de saucisses, son œil bleu continuait de tournoyer dans son orbite, observant la Salle et les élèves.

« Puis-je vous introduire notre nouveau Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? Le Professeur Maugrey. »

Malgré le ton enjoué de Dumbledore, personne ne réagit, tout le monde semblait trop stupéfait par l'apparence étrange de Maugrey pour faire plus que le fixer et les faibles applaudissements de Dumbledore et Hagrid s'éteignirent rapidement.

« Maugrey ? murmura Neville à Eileen. Maugrey Fol-Œil ? Celui que ta mère est allé aider ce matin ? Celui dont ma Tante parlait dans sa lettre ?

-Oui, répondit Eileen. C'est bien lui, mais j'avais complètement oublié à quoi il ressemblait !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? demanda Susan avec un mélange d'effroi et de fascination.

-Beaucoup de choses, répondit Eileen. »

Maugrey ignora complètement l'accueil froid qui lui était réservé et continua à manger. Ignorant la cruche de jus de citrouille devant lui, il sortit une large flasque de sa cape de voyage et en but quelques gorgées. Ce faisant, il souleva un peu sa cape, révélant qu'il lui manquait une jambe, remplacée par une jambe de bois se terminant en un pied griffu. Dumbledore se racla alors la gorge.

« Comme j'étais en train de dire, reprit-il, souriant à la foule d'élèves qui fixaient tous Maugrey. Nous aurons l'honneur d'accueillir cette année un événement qui n'a pas eu lieu depuis plus d'un siècle. Cette année à Poudlard se déroulera le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers !

-Vous PLAISANTEZ ?! » s'écria Fred Weasley à la table des Gryffondor. Aussitôt, toute tension s'évapora et la majeure partie de la Grande Salle commença à rire, même le Professeur Dumbledore pouffa joyeusement.

« Je ne plaisante _pas_ , M Weasley, dit-il. Mais si vous voulez une plaisanterie, j'en ai entendu une excellente cet été à propos d'un troll, d'une harpie et d'un farfadet qui entrent dans un bar... »

Le Professeur McGonagall s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge.

« Euh... peut-être que ce n'est pas exactement le bon moment, dit Dumbledore. Où est-ce que j'en étais ? Ah, oui, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Bien que certains d'entre vous sachent déjà ce qu'est cet événement, je pense que beaucoup dans cette salle n'en ont jamais entendu parler et je vais donc expliquer en quoi consiste ce Tournoi. Pendant ce temps, ceux qui savent déjà sont autorisés à laisser leurs esprits vaquer.

Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est une compétition qui a été organisée il y a plusieurs siècles entre les trois plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie d'Europe, Poudlard, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang. Il s'agit d'une compétition où chaque école soumet un Champion, les trois Champions s'affrontent dans trois épreuves où ils devront faire preuve d'habileté, de courage, de ruse et de leurs capacités magiques. Le gagnant apportera gloire et honneur à son école et gagnera un grand renom et un prix de mille Gallions. Cependant, le taux de mortalité a fini par pousser les écoles à arrêter le Tournoi il y a un peu plus d'un siècle.

-Le taux de _mortalité_?! s'étrangla Neville. »

Mais peu d'élèves semblaient avoir assimilé ce fait, les murmures qui s'élevaient parlaient plus de gloire éternelle ou de mille Gallions d'or et pas des morts apparemment provoquées par ce tournoi.

« Durant le siècle passé plusieurs tentatives ont étés faites pour à nouveau organiser ce Tournoi, mais elles ont toutes échouées... jusqu'à cette année. Le Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale et le Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques de notre Ministère de la Magie ont travaillé durant cette dernière année à l'organisation du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ici, à Poudlard. C'est pourquoi nous recevrons les délégations de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang en octobre ici, à Poudlard. Et les Trois épreuves se dérouleront tout au long de l'année scolaire, la dernière ayant lieu peu après les examens de fin d'année.

Néanmoins, certaines règles ont été changées pour assurer la sécurité des Champions. Outre des mesures de sécurité renforcées, il a été décidé que seuls pourront concourir les élèves majeurs, c'est à dire ayant dix-sept ans ou plus. »

Aussitôt, plusieurs exclamations se firent entendre, dégénérant rapidement en un brouhaha indigné à travers la Grande Salle, les élèves mineurs étant visiblement très fâchés d'être exclus de la compétition. Mais Dumbledore se contenta d'attendre un instant, puis de faire un geste pour imposer le silence, qui se fit peu à peu. Il reprit alors son discours.

« Seuls les élèves majeurs pourront participer. En effet, il est considéré comme hautement improbable par les organisateurs qu'un élève n'ayant pas atteint la sixième ou septième année d'étude soit capable de triompher des épreuves du Tournoi et il affronterait des dangers contre lesquels il n'est ni préparé, ni capable de s'en sortir. Je m'assurerai donc _personnellement_ que aucun élève mineur de Poudlard ne soumette sa candidature à notre juge impartial en Octobre. Aussi, je vous prie, ne perdez pas votre temps à essayer de passer cette limite d'âge. »

Il balaya la salle de son regard bleu perçant, et chacun des élèves de la Salle qui avait eu cette idée eut l'impression que le Directeur le fixait, beaucoup réprimèrent un frisson. Puis Dumbledore reprit la parole, avec un sourire aimable.

« Bien, cela clôt les recommandations de rentrée que j'avais à faire. Il est maintenant tard et je ne doute pas que vous désiriez tous être frais et alertes pour vos premiers cours de l'année, alors tous au lit, au trot ! »

La Grande Salle s'emplit d'un grand vacarme tandis que plusieurs centaines d'élèves reculaient leurs bancs et partaient vers leurs dortoirs en bavardant. A la Table des Professeurs, Dumbledore s'était rassis et se penchait vers Maugrey Fol-Œil pour continuer la conversation qu'ils avaient commencé à l'arrivée de l'ancien Auror. Neville se leva et se dirigea vers la Salle Commune de Poufsouffle en compagnie de Eileen et Susan.

« Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! s'enthousiasmait Susan. Je n'y crois pas, je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir le vivre un jour. C'est vraiment dommage qu'on ne puisse pas se présenter...

-Mais tu as entendu Dumbledore, non ? dit Neville avec effarement. Il y a eu des morts !

-Oh, c'est du passé, dit Eileen, balayant la remarque d'un geste de la main. Il a dit qu'il y aurait des tas de mesures de sécurité, les Champions ne risquent presque rien. Et pense à ce qu'on aurait pu remporter, la gloire éternelle, mille Gallions...

-Quand même, ça m'inquiète moi... Vous ne pensez quand même pas essayer de contourner les protections de Dumbledore ? Il a dit qu'il s'en occuperait personnellement, vous n'avez aucune chance.

-Tu crois que tu pourrais préparer une Potion d'Âge, Eileen ? demanda Susan d'une voix remplie d'espoir.

-Je pourrais, répondit celle-ci, d'une voix résignée. Mais je doute que ce soit utile, Neville a raison, si c'est Dumbledore qui s'occupe de la limite d'âge, on a aucune chance. Même une potion d'âge préparée par mon père ne tromperait pas Dumbledore. »

Ils entrèrent dans le couloir qui menait à la Salle Commune et se dirigèrent vers les tonneaux alignés au fond.

« Mais si on trouve quand même un moyen, souffla Susan d'un ton de conspiratrice. Tu voudrais essayer de participer ?

-Oui, je crois bien, fit Eileen. Après tout, on a déjà vécu pas mal d'aventures, non ? Même si je ne pense pas qu'on serait choisies, même si on arrivait à passer la limite de Dumbledore, je veux dire, je sais que je suis douée en magie, mais je ne vaux sûrement pas une Septième Année. J'espère juste que ce sera un Poufsouffle qui sera Champion !

-Ce sera quand même le Champion de Poudlard, non ? demanda Neville. Moi je sais pas... Je suis sûr que je n'ai aucune envie de participer, j'ai eu ma dose de périls mortels pour toute une vie. Mais ça m'inquiète un peu cette histoire de Tournoi, et si un élève de Poudlard se blessait ? Ou pire était tué ?

-Tu t'angoisses trop Neville, c'est mauvais pour toi, dit Eileen en secouant la tête d'un air désolé. Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y aura pas de problèmes. On a Dumbledore avec nous, il ne laissera jamais rien arriver à ses élèves ! »

Ils passèrent par le tonneau ouvert, qui était resté ainsi pendant presque deux minutes, le temps que la majeure partie des Poufsouffle rentrent dans la Salle Commune. Une fois dans la Salle, ils s'installèrent dans de confortables fauteuils de cuir près du feu, malgré les recommandations de Dumbledore, il n'était pas si tard que ça et il restait encore une bonne heure avant le couvre-feu des élèves de Quatrième Année. Ils continuèrent de discuter un long moment, principalement du Tournoi, pariant sur les chances des différents élèves majeurs qu'ils connaissaient et imaginant les épreuves qui seraient proposées pour le Tournoi. Finalement, ils allèrent se coucher, peu avant le couvre-feu, et Neville s'endormit en imaginant Cédric Diggory, qu'ils avaient fini par désigner comme le Champion le plus probable pour Poudlard, acclamé par toute l'école après avoir remporté le Tournoi.

 **Et voilà, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Introduction d'un nouvel OC, ça devrait être le dernier, mais je l'aime bien. Il est inspiré de Hanako, l'un des personnages de Katawa Shoujo, pour ceux qui connaissent et que j'avais beaucoup aimé en jouant au jeu. Bon, là Sélène n'est pas très développée, mais elle devrait revenir de temps en temps à l'avenir ;)**

 **Ah, et c'est la deuxième fois que Neville rêve de la gloire pour d'autres personnes, là où Harry rêvait d'un moment de gloire pour lui. J'y peux rien, je me vois pas écrire un Neville avide de gloire, vraiment, pour moi il est extrêmement modeste. C'est pourquoi c'est lui qui a le discours moralisateur d'Hermione, pour moi il n'a aucune envie de participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers... Raison pour laquelle il va être très déçu dans quelques semaines XD**

 **Ah oui, pour ceux qui l'auraient remarqué, oui la chanson du Choixpeau est différente de celle des livres. Ou plutôt de la version française, en fait c'est plus une nouvelle traduction de la version originale qu'une retranscription de la VF. Parce que j'avais envie de traduire une chanson (j'aime bien écrire des chansons et des poèmes ^^), et aussi parce que je n'aimais pas la version française (notamment parce qu'ils se sont gourés dans le sexe de Rowena et Helga XD). Le plus dur, ça a été de retranscrire les qualités des Maisons, j'avais du mal à trouver de bonnes rimes... Sauf pour Poufsouffle XD**

 **Ah et on a un petit passage qui sert à rien avec Eileen et Elen qui parlent de Quidditch. Ça m'est venu comme ça, mais bon, je trouve que ça développe bien les personnages et on reparle un peu de Liva (un personnage que j'aimais beaucoup, dommage qu'elle ait dû partir pour faire de Cédric le Capitaine de l'équipe ^^').**

 **Ah et du coup, oui c'est Lily qui va aider Maugrey. Je sais pas, j'aime pas trop trop le passage, mais il fallait qu'on entende parler de Fol-Œil pour mettre un peu le personnage en place, donc voilà. Et dans la même veine, Neville reçoit la lettre de sa Tante bien plus tôt que dans le canon. C'est entièrement ma faute, je me suis complètement foiré dans les dates, et il a eu son rêve très tôt (au moins deux à trois semaines avant Harry), plus le fait que Agathe habite en Angleterre et non dans un pays tropical, ça a pas mal rapproché les scènes, mais au final, ça me dérange pas. Du coup, on verra sûrement Agathe quelques fois au cours de l'année, comme Sirius dans le canon ^^**


	5. Chapter 5: Le Professeur Maugrey

**Salut à toutes et à tous. Ouais, je sais, le chapitre arrive vraiment le dernier jour de la semaine, je n'ai plus trop d'avance et je viens de le finir ^^**

 **En tout cas, bonne lecture !**

Le lendemain matin, quand Neville se rendit dans la Grande Salle, Eileen et Susan étaient déjà attablées. Il s'installa entre Eileen et Elen, sous le plafond de la Grande Salle qui était encore noir de nuages. Eileen qui lisait son emploi du temps leva un œil inquiet vers le plafond.

« On est dehors toute la matinée aujourd'hui, j'espère qu'il ne va pas se remettre à pleuvoir. J'aime beaucoup Hagrid, mais s'il pleut comme hier, je vais me faire porter pâle pour le premier cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

-Fais pas ça, ton père le saurait, plaisanta Elen. Vous avez de la chance d'être dehors, moi j'ai Divination, puis Potions, j'adore passer ma matinée dans les vapeurs...

-On a Divination aussi, cet après-midi, fit remarquer Neville. J'espère que Trelawney a trouvé un nouveau moyen de prévoir ma mort, le Sinistros, ça devient lassant. »

A côté de lui, Susan se renfrogna et il se rappela qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on dise du mal de la Divination, et décida donc de changer de sujet.

« Du coup, Botanique en première heure, ça ça va être sympa !

-Parle pour toi, fit Susan d'une voix maussade. S'il y a bien une chose qui ne me manquait pas à Poudlard, c'est de passer deux heures avec les mains pleines de terre.

-Oh, c'est déjà ce que je fais chez ma Tante, alors moi ça ne m'avait pas vraiment manqué, plaisanta Neville. »

Ils finirent de manger, puis ils se dirigèrent vers les serres où ils retrouvèrent les Gryffondor. Ils entrèrent dans la serre n°4 où les attendaient Mme Chourave auprès de plantes hideuses, hautes d'une quinzaine de centimètres, elles ressemblaient à de grosses limaces noires qui auraient réussi à trouver le moyen de rester debout dans un pot de terre, et étaient recouvertes de grosses pustules luisantes, qui semblaient être recouvertes de liquide.

« Oh chouette des Bubobulbs, s'écria Neville. Je ne pensais pas que vous en aviez autant, Professeur.

-Cela fait deux ans que je les cultive, dit Mme Chourave. Et elles sont parvenues à maturité cette semaine, vous allez donc pouvoir récupérer le pus de leurs vésicules.

-Le quoi ?! s'écria Seamus Finnigan avec un air dégoûté.

-Le pus, M Finnigan, le pus, dit Mme Chourave. C'est une substance extrêmement utile et chère alors faites bien attention. Vous le recueillerez dans ces bouteilles en verre et mettez bien vos gants en peau de dragon, le pus de Bubobulb est très corrosif quand il n'est pas encore dilué. Mais une fois dilué, il a plusieurs usages, que certains pourraient me citer, n'est-ce pas ? M Londubat ? »

Neville qui avait levé la main dès le début de la question s'empressa de répondre.

« Le pus de Bubobulb est très utile en raison de ses propriétés corrosives. Quand il est dilué, il peut servir aux soins du visage, notamment de l'acné, et il est utilisé dans beaucoup de nettoyants. Mais il sert avant tout comme moyen de défense pour la plante, le pus corrosif s'échappant facilement des vésicules, il permet de dissuader la plupart des herbivores de manger la plante.

-Merci beaucoup, dix points pour Poufsouffle. Maintenant, vous savez ce qu'il vous faut faire, alors au travail. Il devrait y avoir une plante par personne. »

Les élèves se mirent au travail avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme. Neville, une fois ses gants enfilés, entreprit de percer les vésicules avec délectation, non que la tâche soit particulièrement intéressante, bien qu'elle demanda un certain coup de main pour perdre le moins de pus possible, mais surtout pour l'ambiance de la Serre. L'air était empli de différentes fragrances venant des plantes stockées tout autour d'eux, bien que l'odeur d'essence du pus les gâchent légèrement, on entendait des plantes siffler et d'autres émettre un doux marmonnement et tout autour de lui, il y avait des plantes de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les formes. Bref, c'était pour lui un véritable paradis et il était extrêmement heureux d'être revenu à Poudlard.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, ils se dirigèrent donc vers la cabane du Garde-Chasse qui semblait leur avoir préparé une surprise. Ils y retrouvèrent les Serpentard et Hagrid, qui avait posé deux grosses caisses de bois pour que les élèves puissent les observer. Et à en juger par la mine des Serpentard, les créatures en questions ne semblaient pas être très mignonnes.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » fit Eileen avec un air dégoûté, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil dans la caisse. Elle contenait une multitude de petites bêtes, d'une quinzaine de centimètres de long, qui ressemblaient à des homards sans carapace, d'un blanc laiteux, ils avaient des pattes partout mais semblaient manquer d'autres choses tout aussi importantes, à commencer par une tête. Les créatures s'agitaient dans la caisse, marchant les unes sur les autres, se cognant contre les parois et de temps en temps se propulsaient soudain en avant en émettant une gerbe d'étincelle.

« Ce sont des Scroutts à Pétard, fit Hagrid avec un grand sourire. Ils sont tous petits, alors je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée d'en faire un projet, vous allez tous les élever cette année. Et pour commencer, on va leur donner à manger, je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'ils aiment, alors j'ai apporté un peu de tout, foies de grenouille, yeux de poissons et œufs de fourmis, servez vous.

-Et pourquoi on voudrait nourrir ces choses ? demanda Malefoy d'un air hautain.

-Parce que tu es en cours et que je suis ton Professeur, Malefoy, répondit Hagrid d'un ton menaçant. Je ne veux pas de ton avis, alors au boulot.

-Rassurez-moi, Hagrid. » dit Susan en s'approchant du garde-chasse comme si elle voulait prendre un bocal d'yeux de poisson. « Ces Scroutts ont étés acquis de façon légale ?

-Mais oui, bien sûr, fit Hagrid d'un air dégagé. »

Neville qui écoutait à côté songea qu'il était prêt à parier dix Gallions que ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Il ne fit aucune remarque cependant, et lança une poignée d'œufs de fourmis dans une des caisses avant de retirer aussitôt la main en sentant une brûlure.

« Eh ! Ça fait mal leurs étincelles !

-Oh oui, ils explosent de temps en temps, il faut faire attention. Peut-être que vous devriez mettre vos gants de botanique...

-Des homards explosifs, génial, fit Malefoy d'un ton sarcastique.

-Oh ferme-la Malefoy, répondit Neville en enfilant ses gants en peau de dragon. Les Filets du Diable sont bien plus dangereux et on a su les gérer en Première Année. Rassure-moi, tu n'as pas besoin de revenir en Première Année ? »

Malefoy sembla réfléchir à une réplique, mais n'en trouva pas et se contenta de bouder d'un air renfrogné tandis que Neville essayait de donner des foies de grenouille aux Scroutts, tout en se demandant comment une créature dépourvue de bouche pouvait se nourrir. Après le cours, ils reprirent la direction du château, légèrement déprimés à l'idée de devoir s'occuper des répugnantes créatures jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

« Mais à quoi pense Hagrid, fit Susan avec consternation. Je suis sûr que ces Scroutts sont issus d'un croisement interdit, si le Département de Contrôle des Créatures Magiques l'apprend, il risque de gros ennuis...

-Bah, répondit Neville. De toute façon, ils ne semblent pas être capable de manger, alors normalement ils devraient tous périr dans quelques semaines et on en sera débarrassé.

-J'espère que tu as raison, soupira Eileen. Je n'ai aucune envie de m'occuper des Scroutts jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

-J'aurais bien aimé qu'il reprenne des cours normaux, fit Neville. Vous vous rappelez quand l'année dernière on étudiait les Croups ou les Hippogriffes ? »

En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, ils croisèrent Hermione qui sortait en trombe. En se dirigeant vers la table des Poufsouffle, Neville demanda à Parvati.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Granger ? Weasley lui a encore dit une horreur ?

-Non, répondit Parvati en se servant trois côtelettes d'agneau. Hier elle a été effarée en apprenant qu'on utilisait des Elfes de Maison à Poudlard et je crois qu'elle est allé enquêter sur eux à la Bibliothèque. En tout cas elle ne parle plus que de ça depuis hier soir et ça commence déjà à me gonfler honnêtement. Je préférais quand elle nous parlait des cours.

-Tant qu'elle n'embrigade pas Padma là dedans on devrait survivre, plaisanta Neville. »

Il s'attabla ensuite et résuma en quelques mots ce que Parvati lui avait dit à propos d'Hermione. Ils avalèrent également leur repas en vitesse, avec le retard qu'ils avaient pris en revenant de la Cabane de Hagrid, et le fait qu'ils enchaînaient avec la Divination, à l'autre bout du château, ils avaient à peine le temps de manger. Ils arrivèrent en bas de la salle de classe au moment où la cloche sonnait et qu'une échelle d'argent descendait de la trappe située au plafond. Ils escaladèrent donc l'échelle et s'installèrent sur les poufs et les fauteuils de chintz, si Eileen et Neville prirent deux places situées le plus loin possible du premier rang et du feu diffusant des vapeurs étouffantes, Susan rejoignit Lavande et Parvati au premier rang où elles furent saluées par le Professeur Trelawney.

« Je vous souhaite le bonjour à tous. » dit le Professeur de Divination d'une voix éthérée. C'était une femme mince, presque squelettique, qui compensait sa maigreur par une débauche de perles, de bracelets, de colliers et de chaînes, ses yeux scrutaient la salle derrière d'énormes lunettes rondes qui les grossissaient, lui donnant un air d'illuminée. Elle se tourna soudain vers Neville et lui dit d'une voix lugubre. « Vous semblez tendu mon jeune garçon... Je pense que vous avez raison de l'être, je le sens... Oui mon Troisième Œil, il voit des épreuves, des moments difficiles vous attendent, très difficiles, ce que vous redoutez va se produire, cela va se produire bientôt, je vous préviens. »

Neville s'agita légèrement sur sa chaise, légèrement perturbé. Il s'était préparé à ce que le Professeur Trelawney lui prédise une mort atroce, mais cette prédiction là avait ravivé ses craintes à propos de la capture d'Agathe et il se demanda si sa Tante était réellement en sécurité. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, mais il sentit soudain la main de Eileen qui serrait la sienne et il tourna la tête vers sa voisine qui lui souriait.

« Il n'arrivera rien à Plumevive, souffla celle-ci. Ne t'en fais pas, cette vieille chouette est incapable de prédire l'avenir. »

Neville sourit et serra la main de Eileen pour la remercier avant de reporter son attention sur le Professeur Trelawney, qui leur expliquait qu'ils allaient prévoir l'avenir en observant les étoiles cette année. Il tenta de se concentrer, mais les fumées odorantes lui embrouillaient l'esprit, et son esprit se mit à dériver jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix d'Eileen qui l'appelait.

« Neville. Neville !

-Hein, oui ? »

Il redressa la tête et s'aperçut qu'il s'était endormi, affalé sur son bureau et que toute la salle le regardait. Et notamment le Professeur Trelawney qui dit d'une voix teintée de reproches.

« Je disais que vous étiez né de toute évidence sous l'influence maléfique de Saturne.

-Saturne ? fit Neville déconcerté.

-Saturne, la planète Saturne, répéta-t-elle d'un ton agacé. Vous êtes né sous l'influence de Saturne, cela se voit facilement, une perte tragique à un âge si jeune, un destin si sombre. Vous êtes né au plus froid de l'hiver n'est-ce pas mon garçon ?

-Peut-être si j'étais né en Australie, dit Neville en riant. Je suis né à la fin de juillet. »

Le professeur Trelawney cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, décontenancée, puis passa rapidement à autre chose, c'est à dire le remplissage d'un grand graphique circulaire pour déterminer les différentes maisons des planètes et des étoiles. C'était un travail long et fastidieux puisqu'il fallait sans cesse consulter des éphémérides et calculer des angles compliqués. Eileen soupira en reportant la position de la Lune sur son graphique.

« Pfff, déjà que j'aime pas l'Astronomie, ça c'est encore pire.

-J'ai deux Mercure répondit Neville en observant son parchemin d'un œil critique. Tu crois que je me suis trompé quelque part ?

-J'imagine que Trelawney arriverait à prédire ta mort à partir de ça, fit Eileen d'un ton sarcastique. »

Malheureusement, le Professeur Trelawney devait l'avoir entendu car elle ne semblait pas contente du tout à la fin du cours et leur donna un devoir très difficile à la fin du tour.

« Vous me ferez une analyse détaillée de la façon dont les planètes influenceront votre mois prochain en rapport avec votre thème personnel, fit-elle d'une voix très sèche. Je veux ça pour lundi, sans faute !

-Pffff, ça va nous prendre tout le week-end ça, râla Eileen en sortant de la salle de classe.

-Rooh, c'est pas si compliqué, fit Susan avec un grand sourire. Et puis tu imagines, on va pouvoir prédire ce qui nous arrivera au mois prochain.

-Mouais, si je dois encore calculer l'angle de Neptune par rapport à Uranus et Saturne, je préfère que les catastrophes me tombent dessus, plaisanta Neville. Un seul calvaire me suffit. »

Dans le Hall, il y avait une grande file d'attente pour entrer dans la Grande Salle, et ils durent donc patienter pour pouvoir aller manger. Ils venaient de se placer au bout de la file quand une voix traînante interpella Eileen.

« Eh Rogue, écoute ça !

-Qu'est-ce que tu as Malefoy ? fit Eileen d'un air mauvais.

-Ta mère est dans le journal, Rogue ! claironna Malefoy. »

Il brandissait un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier, et parlait le plus fort possible pour que tout le monde le remarque. Tandis que Eileen s'approchait, elle sentit soudain un mouvement derrière elle et s'aperçut que Susan lui avait subtilisé sa baguette. Avant qu'elle puisse protester, Malefoy avait commencé sa lecture, que les trois-quarts des élèves écoutait.

« **Nouvelles bévues au Ministère de la Magie**

Il semble que les ennuis du Ministère de la Magie soient loin d'être terminés, écrit notre envoyée spéciale Rita Skeeter. Récemment montré du doigt pour l'insuffisance de son service d'ordre lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, et toujours incapable de donner la moindre explication quand à la disparition de l'une de ses sorcières, nommée Bertha Jorkins, le Ministère se voit à nouveau plongé dans l'embarras à la suite d'une fantaisie d'une de ses Langues de Plomb, Lily Rogue.

Lily Rogue, tristement célèbre pour avoir épousé l'adepte de magie noire Severus Rogue, a déjà fait parlé d'elle il y a quelques semaines en commercialisant une potion permettant à de dangereuses créatures, les loup-garous, de passer inaperçus parmi les sorciers, soulevant de nombreuses inquiétudes légitimes parmi les honnêtes sorciers de Grande-Bretagne. Elle s'est à présent trouvé impliquée dans un incident l'opposant à des représentants des forces de l'ordre moldues (appelés gendarmes), à propos de poubelles particulièrement agressives. Il semblerait que Mme Rogue se soit précipité à la rescousse d'un de ses anciens amis, Maugrey « Fol Œil », un ex-Auror d'un âge avancé qui fut mis à la retraite par le Ministère lorsqu'il apparut qu'il était incapable de faire la différence entre une poignée de main et une tentative de meurtre.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, en arrivant devant la maison transformée en camp retranché de M Maugrey, Mme Rogue fut obligé de constater que l'ancien Auror avait une fois de plus déclenché une fausse alerte et, outrepassant ses prérogatives, choisit de traiter elle même avec les forces de l'Ordre moldues, les écartant de la scène. Elle a cependant refusé de répondre aux questions de La Gazette du Sorcier lui demandant pourquoi elle avait cru bon d'impliquer le Ministère dans cette bouffonnerie et comment elle comptait justifier le fait qu'une Langue de Plomb fasse le travail d'un représentant du Département de l'Usage Abusif de la Magie.

Et il y a même une photo, bien sûr, habillée en moldue. Elle sait vraiment faire de la magie ta mère, Rogue ? C'est une Sang-de-Bourbe après tout, ça ne serait pas étonnant qu'elle ne sache pas se servir d'une baguette.

-Allez viens Eileen, il n'en vaut pas la peine, dit Susan en maintenant la baguette de la jeune sorcière hors de sa portée.

-Va te faire foutre Malefoy, fit Neville.

-Ah oui, tu es allé chez eux, Londubat, fit Malefoy d'un air dédaigneux. Dis-moi, la Sang-de-Bourbe sait utiliser sa baguette, ou elle fait juste semblant ?

-Et ta mère à toi, Malefoy, répliqua Neville. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir une bouse de dragon sous le nez ? Elle est toujours comme ça ou simplement quand tu es avec elle ? »

Malefoy perdit son sourire narquois d'un coup et rosit légèrement. Il porta sa main vers sa baguette avec une grimace méchante.

« Ne t'avise pas d'insulter ma mère, Londubat !

-Dans ce cas, ferme-la ! »

Il se retourna, puis il entendit un énorme BANG derrière lui. Plusieurs élèves crièrent et Neville sentit quelque chose de brûlant lui frôler la joue. Il plongea sa main dans sa poche pour sortir sa baguette magique, imité par Eileen, qui venait de chiper la sienne à Susan. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de se retourner complètement, on entendit un nouveau BANG et un rugissement résonna dans le Hall

« PAS DE CA, MON BONHOMME ! »

Neville se retourna complètement et ne vit d'abord aucune trace de Malefoy. Étonné, il baissa les yeux et vit un magnifique furet blanc qui se blottissait sur le sol de marbre, à l'endroit exact où se trouvait Malefoy l'instant d'avant, d'ailleurs à moitié caché sous un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. De l'autre côté du Hall, le Professeur Maugrey descendait les escaliers de marbre, la baguette brandie vers le furet. Il s'approcha de Neville et souffla d'une voix rocailleuse, en le regardant d'un œil.

« Tu as été touché ?

-Non, répondit Neville. Il m'a raté d'un cheveu.

-LAISSE-Le ! rugit alors Fol Œil.

-Que... quoi ?

-Pas toi, lui. » Maugrey montrait du doigt Crabbe qui s'était approché et avait essayé de ramasser le furet qui tait maintenant Drago Malefoy. Apparemment, l'œil magique de Fol Œil était capable de voir derrière sa tête. Maugrey s'approcha alors du furet d'un pas claudiquant, lequel décida de détaler vers les sous-sols du château.

« Ne crois pas t'en sortir aussi facilement ! » rugit Maugrey en pointant à nouveau sa baguette sur le furet, celui-ci fit un bon de trois mètres et retomba par terre. Puis il sauta à nouveau, encore plus haut. « Je n'aime pas les gens qui attaquent par derrière, grogna Fol Œil, tandis que le furet faisait des sauts de plus en plus hauts, poussant des cris de douleur. C'est lâche. C'est minable. Et répugnant. »

Le furet fut à nouveau projeté en l'air, tentant vainement de s'accrocher au sol avec ses griffes et couinant de toutes ses forces, complètement terrifiée. « Ne... Refais... Jamais... Ça ! » lança Maugrey, accentuant chacune de ses paroles par un bond de la fouine. Neville observait le furet bondir de plus en plus haut avec un certain malaise, écœuré par les pitoyables gémissements de la bête. Il s'avança alors légèrement en disant, d'une voix basse « Professeur, s'il vous plaît...

-Professeur Maugrey ! » s'exclama une voix scandalisée au même moment. Le Professeur McGonagall descendait un escalier de marbre, les bras chargés de livres et observait la scène d'un air effaré.

« Bonjour Professeur, dit calmement Maugrey en continuant de torturer l'animal.

-Que... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? balbutia le Professeur McGonagall en suivant le furet des yeux.

-J'enseigne, grogna Maugrey.

-Maugrey ! C'est un élève ?! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë, ses livres s'écroulant au sol en tas.

-Ouaip, répondit-il simplement.

-Non ! Non, non, non, s'écria McGonagall en sortant sa propre baguette. »

Elle dévala l'escalier et quelques instants plus tard, Drago Malefoy réapparaissait, recroquevillé sur le sol et ses cheveux en bataille, le teint rose.

« Maugrey, nous n'avons jamais à recours à la métamorphose pour infliger des punitions ! s'exclama le Professeur McGonagall. Le Professeur Dumbledore vous l'a sûrement précisé ?

-Il y a sans doute fait allusion, fit Maugrey d'un air indifférent. Mais un bon traitement de choc, vous savez...

-Nous donnons des retenues, Maugrey ! Ou nous parlons avec le responsable de la Maison !

-D'accord, je le ferais à l'avenir, soupira Maugrey. »

Malefoy, écroulé à terre, marmonnait des paroles indistinctes dans lesquelles on pouvait entendre « Mon père ». Maugrey se retourna vers lui, la baguette toujours sortie.

« C'est une menace, ça ?

-Maugrey !

-Pardon, Professeur. Alors, mon garçon, c'est Lucius Malefoy ton père, n'est-ce pas ? Je le connais bien, mon bonhomme, alors dis-lui que Maugrey Fol Œil surveille son fils, tu veux bien ? Dis-lui ça de ma part. En attendant, on va aller voir ton responsable de maison... Rogue, c'est ça?7 -Oui, répondit Malefoy d'un ton hargneux.

-Encore un vieil ami, grogna Maugrey. Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu, le vieux Rogue. »

Il saisit alors Malefoy par le bras et le traîna vers les sous-sols sans ménagement. Le professeur McGonagall les observa, semblant se demander si elle devait les suivre pour surveiller Maugrey, puis elle agita sa baguette et récupéra ses livres.

« Ne me parlez surtout pas, fit Eileen, les yeux fermés.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Susan.

-Parce que je dois graver cette image dans ma tête, répondit Eileen. Malefoy, la formidable fouine bondissante. Je veux m'en rappeler jusqu'à ma mort ! »

Eilen et Susan éclatèrent de rire, mais Neville eût simplement une grimace gênée. Puis il dit, tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient à table.

« N'empêche, le Professeur McGonagall avait raison... Maugrey aurait pu lui faire du mal à le faire bondir comme ça...

-Neville ! Tu es en train de gâcher le plus beau moment de ma vie, protesta Eileen.

-Désolé, fit Neville en triturant son assiette de ragoût d'un air absent. Simplement, ça m'a rappelé la Coupe du Monde et les Moldus qui flottaient dans les airs, Malefoy était tout aussi impuissant qu'eux. Si j'avais connu ce sort, ça m'aurait sûrement fait marrer de le transformer en furet après qu'il m'ait attaqué. Mais le faire bondir comme ça ? Ça me paraît... mal.

-Tu es un vrai rabat-joie parfois Neville, dit Eileen qui avait perdu son expression réjouie. Et le pire, c'est que je crois que tu as raison. C'est le genre de chose que dirait mon père : ''s'acharner sur quelqu'un qui ne pose plus de danger, c'est la voie pour devenir un mage noir''. »

Le lendemain, ils allèrent en cours de Potions, un cours que Neville n'attendait pas particulièrement. Bien qu'il appréciât beaucoup Severus, bien entendu, il était beaucoup moins enchanté de retrouver le Professeur Rogue, son alter-ego acariâtre et sévère. Et surtout, il n'aimait vraiment pas beaucoup les Potions et avait l'impression d'avoir tout oublié durant les vacances d'été. Fort heureusement, il était placé juste à côté d'Eileen, qui pourrait donc l'aider facilement en cas de besoin.

« Bonjour, dit le Professeur Rogue d'un ton cassant. Aujourd'hui, vous me ferez une potion simple, du moins pour des Quatrième Années qui ne soient pas des cornichons complets ! Cette année nous étudierons énormément les antidotes et les poisons, aussi allons-nous commencer par la base, un Philtre de Paracelse, un antidote simple et efficace contre la majorité des poisons mineurs. Les instructions sont au tableau. Il est inutile de discuter. »

Il fit un mouvement de baguette et les instructions s'inscrivirent sur le tableau, dans une petite écriture fine et difficile à déchiffrer, comme d'habitude. Neville se demandait souvent si les instructions s'inscrivaient toujours avec la graphie du sorcier ou si Severus faisait exprès de rendre ses instructions particulièrement difficile à lire pour torturer ses élèves.

« Dis, Severus est particulièrement de mauvaise humeur, non ? chuchota-t-il à Eileen pendant qu'ils allaient chercher les ingrédients dont ils auraient besoin dans l'armoire au fond de la classe.

-Oui, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a. »

Ils commencèrent à préparer leurs ingrédients, et au bout d'un moment, Neville demanda à Eileen.

« Je n'arrive pas à lire, il faut deux ou cinq onces de poudre de corne de licorne ?

-Londubat, n'ai-je pas précisé qu'il était inutile de bavarder ? l'interrompit une voix sèche derrière lui.

-Pardon Professeur...

-Est-ce que je l'ai dit ?

-Oui, Professeur.

-Alors vous m'avez désobéi n'est-ce-pas ?

-Ou... Oui Professeur.

-Vingt points en moins pour Poufsouffle. Et vous déménagez au fond de la classe ! Immédiatement ! »

Tremblant comme une feuille, Neville se dépêcha de rassembler ses ingrédients et déménagea son chaudron au fond de la salle, les oreilles chauffant violemment. Severus était particulièrement en rogne aujourd'hui apparemment et il avait compris qu'il valait mieux obtempérer au plus vite. Même Eileen ne protesta pas, se contentant de lui jeter un regard désolé. Neville reprit donc la préparation de sa potion, certain à présent qu'il allait la foirer lamentablement.

Et en effet, quelques minutes plus tard, la potion ne ressemblait absolument pas à ce qui était demandé. Essayant tout de même de rattraper ses erreurs, il ajouta les gouttes de nectar de rose à sa potion et la vit avec consternation bouillonner, puis son chaudron commença à fondre, libérant son contenu sur la table et sur lui. Il glapit alors, faisant sursauter toute la classe, la potion était brûlante et hautement corrosive et il venait d'en recevoir quelques gouttes sur les jambes, ce qui lui avait fait extrêmement mal.

« Londubat ! rugit Rogue. Espèce de sombre idiot, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?! Ah vous commencez bien l'année, vous, vous allez me réparer ça immédiatement ! Et vous aurez une retenue, ce soir dans mon bureau !

-Professeur, gémit Neville. J'en ai reçu sur les jambes, ça fait mal...

-Filez à l'Infirmerie, siffla Rogue. » Il avait conservé son ton furieux, mais Neville vit passer une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux, et il fila vers l'Infirmerie le plus vite possible. Severus attendit qu'il soit sorti pour faire disparaître la Potion d'un coup de baguette, puis le chaudron.

« Evans, vous direz à Londubat de commander un nouveau chaudron. Ah, et j'enlève cinquante points à Poufsouffle. Et puisqu'il ne pourra pas me rendre sa Potion à la fin de l'heure, sa première note sera un zéro, bien sûr. »

A la fin du cours, la plupart des élèves partirent le plus vite possible, même les Serpentard vidèrent les lieux le plus rapidement possible, seule Eileen ne sortit pas tout de suite mais s'approcha de son père avec une mine inquiète.

« Papa, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as l'air... très énervé.

-Je... désolé, Eileen, j'ai été un peu dur aujourd'hui. Surtout avec Neville.

-Oh, il le méritait, dit Eileen avec un sourire. Je ne sais même pas comment il a pu obtenir une potion aussi désastreuse avec des ingrédients purs... Mais et toi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es de mauvais poil ?

-C'est Fol Œil, répondit Severus en soupirant. Il ne m'a jamais vraiment apprécié, même quand il venait rendre visite à Maman, mais là c'est encore pire, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'en veut. Il est venu me voir hier avec Malefoy qui aurait attaqué Neville.

-C'est vrai, j'étais avec lui. Maugrey l'a transformé en furet et l'a fait rebondir jusqu'à ce que le Professeur McGonagall lui ordonne d'arrêter.

-Bon, j'ai puni Malefoy, mais Maugrey s'est attardé et a commencé à me parler de magie noire et... et d'autres choses qu'il me reprochait. Et, je sais pas, ça m'a paru bizarre, je pensais avoir réglé ces problèmes avec Maugrey depuis longtemps. Enfin, tu n'es pas là pour m'entendre me plaindre de tes professeurs, file, tu vas être en retard en cours !

-Bon, d'accord, au revoir Papa.

-A toute à l'heure. »

Neville resta toute la journée à l'Infirmerie, mais fut autorisé à la quitter le soir-même. Malheureusement, il était trop tard pour manger s'il ne voulait pas arriver en retard à la retenue du Professeur Rogue, et il n'avait aucune envie de donner une raison de plus à Severus de lui en vouloir aujourd'hui. Il se dépêcha donc de rentrer vers les cachots et toqua à la porte du bureau du Maître des Potions, qui lui ordonna d'entrer d'un ton sec.

« Ah Neville, fit Severus en refermant un magazine qu'il était en train de lire. Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt, Pompom m'a dit que tu venais de sortir de l'Infirmerie.

-Je... je ne voulais pas arriver en retard, Professeur, balbutia Neville, décontenancé par l'amabilité du Professeur de Potions.  
-Oh, très bien. Mais je t'en prie, appelle-moi Severus, je suis désolé pour ce matin, je me suis emporté contre toi parce que j'étais en colère contre Maugrey. Je n'ai pas annulé ta retenue parce que j'ai une réputation à tenir, mais tu ne vas pas travailler, ne t'en fais pas, à la place, puisque tu n'as pas mangé, tu n'as qu'à manger ici, je vais demander aux Elfes de nous apporter quelque chose. »

Au final, l'heure de retenue passa plutôt rapidement, Neville et Severus mangèrent ensemble puis discutèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure pour Neville de rejoindre sa Salle Commune. Severus insista simplement pour lui jeter un sort avant qu'il ne sorte des cachots, couvrant ses mains d'intestins de crapaud, comme s'il avait passé une heure à éviscérer des crapauds cornus pour en recueillir leurs intestins. Alors que Neville allait sortir du bureau, Severus le rappela et lui donna une fiole remplie de potion en lui demandant de la remettre à Sélène Moon, de Poufsouffle ou à une des Préfètes de Poufsouffle. Étonné, Neville prit la potion et reprit le chemin de la Salle Commune.

Pendant ce temps, dans la Salle Commune de Poufsouffle, Eileen et Elen étaient en train de parler de Quidditch, quand Eileen s'aperçut que Sélène Moon, la Poufsouffle de première année qui avait fait sensation lors de la Répartition, était toute seule, apparemment ignorée par ses camarades.

« Eh Sélène, fit-elle à l'intention de la jeune fille aux cheveux argentés. T'es toute seule ?

-Ou... Oui, répondit la Première Année, visiblement intimidée.

-Bah viens, on parlait de Quidditch. Tu as pu voir la Finale de la Coupe du Monde ?

-Non, répondit Sélène en s'asseyant avec les deux jeunes filles. J'étais... indisposées ce jour-là. Mais j'ai suivi tous les matchs de l'Angleterre à la radio, et j'ai vu l'Irlande jouer en demi-finale. J'aurais bien aimé voir Krum quand même...

-Oui, tu as raté quelque chose pour le coup, renchérit Elen. Je ne suis pas fan des Attrapeurs, mais même moi je voyais qu'il était excellent.

-Tu joues à quel poste ? demanda Sélène d'une voix timide.

-Poursuiveuse, répondit Elen avec un grand sourire. Avec Eileen, et jusqu'à il y a deux ans, Liva Ollivander, une des meilleures joueuses de Poufsouffle que l'on ai jamais eu. C'est vraiment dommage qu'ils aient annulé la Coupe de Quidditch, j'aurais voulu qu'on prenne notre revanche !

-On se rattrapera l'année prochaine, tu as encore deux ans devant toi, lui rappela Eileen. Et, avec un peu de chance, tu pourras même remplacer Diggory comme Capitaine quand tu seras en Septième Année !

-Bah, ça m'intéresse pas vraiment d'être Capitaine, si je pouvais simplement diriger les Poursuiveuses, ça m'irait.

-Allez Elen, je suis sûr que tu peux être aussi bonne Capitaine que Liva !

-Eh me compare pas à elle, protesta la Cinquième Année. Je pourrais jamais l'égaler !

-En tout cas, vous vous entendez bien, fit remarquer Sélène qui perdait petit à petit sa timidité.

-On joue ensemble depuis quatre ans, expliqua Eileen. Et au même poste, alors forcément on doit être synchros, ça noue des liens.

-Quatre ans ? Tu n'es pas en Quatrième Année, Eileen ?

-Si, dit Elen en riant. Mais comme McGonagall a engagé Potter comme Attrapeur alors qu'il n'était qu'en Première Année, Liva a demandé à faire pareil pour Eileen qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil pendant un cours de vol. Je pense que c'était une des meilleures décisions de Liva, d'ailleurs.

-Rooh, arrête de me flatter, protesta Eileen. J'étais la moins bonne de nous trois.

-Ce qui fait de toi la deuxième meilleure Poursuiveuse maintenant que Liva est partie, lui rappela Elen avec un sourire. »

C'est à ce moment que Neville entra dans la Salle Commune de Poufsouffle, l'air très fatigué et les mains recouvertes d'intestins de crapaud. Il se dirigea alors vers la table où Eileen et ses amies discutaient. La première le vit et lui demanda d'une voix un peu inquiète.

« Comment ça va ? Mon père n'a pas été trop dur ?

-Oh non, dit Neville en souriant. Il m'a sali les mains pour la galerie, en vrai on a passé toute l'heure à bavarder. Au fait, Sélène, Severus m'a demandé de te donner ça.

-Severus ? demanda la Première Année avec étonnement.

-Le Professeur Rogue, précisa Neville. Je le connais bien, grâce à Eileen. »

Il fouilla dans sa poche et sortit le petit flacon de potion. Sélène le prit aussitôt en le remerciant et avala le contenu de la fiole en entier en grimaçant. En rejetant sa tête en arrière pour boire la potion jusqu'à la dernière goutte, ses cheveux glissèrent en arrière et révélèrent un instant la moitié gauche de son visage, couturée de cicatrices et où un œil manquait bel et bien. Sentant ses cheveux glisser, la jeune fille se dépêcha de ramener la tête en avant, couvrant son visage avec ses longs cheveux comme à son habitude. Eileen la regarda avec étonnement.

« Pourquoi est-ce que mon père te donne des Potions ? Ce n'est pas l'Infirmière qui s'occupe des élèves malades ?

-Oh, si, d'habitude. Mais disons que c'est plus simple de passer par le Professeur Rogue pour cette potion là, puisqu'il est le seul à pouvoir en fabriquer ici à Poudlard.

-Le seul à... répéta Eileen en pleine réflexion. Eh mais ça serait pas un Philtre Lupin ?

-Euh... Non, non, dit Sélène en rougissant violemment. Si j'avais besoin de Philtre Lupin, ça voudrait dire que je serais une louve-garou, n'est-ce pas ? Et je n'en suis pas une, alors je n'en ai pas besoin. »

Neville posa alors sa main sur la sienne, en un geste d'apaisement et lui sourit chaleureusement.

« Eh, Sélène, ne t'en fais pas. Nous on s'en fiche de ce que tu es, le Parrain d'Eileen est un loup-garou aussi et on l'aime tous beaucoup. Il a été notre meilleur Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal l'année dernière.

-Oh, vraiment ?

-Mais oui, vraiment, dit Eileen avec un grand sourire. Mais, sans vouloir être indiscrète... Comment tu t'es fais ça au visage ?

-Eh bien, fit Sélène en recouvrant encore plus son visage par réflexe. C'était il y a huit ans, ma... Ma mère est une louve-garou aussi, elle a été mordue quand j'avais deux ans, peut-être trois. Et quand j'avais trois ans, au tout début de sa condition, elle a brisé la porte qui la maintenait prisonnière pendant la pleine lune. Et... j'étais la première personne sur son chemin, alors elle m'a griffé, et mordu. Je ne m'en souviens plus très bien, mais... Eh bien j'en porte toujours les marques, alors ce n'est pas difficile d'imaginer. Et la nuit suivante, je me suis enfermée avec elle, et c'est ce que j'ai fait toutes les nuits de pleine lune ensuite.

Ce n'était pas si désagréable, au final. Je veux dire, j'avais de la chance d'avoir ma mère avec moi au moins, je sais que la plupart des gens comme nous sont seuls quand ils se transforment. C'est pour Poudlard que mes parents s'inquiétaient, en fait ils pensaient que je ne pourrais jamais y aller. Mais cet été, le Professeur Dumbledore est venu nous voir, accompagné du Professeur Rogue. Et le Professeur Dumbledore a expliqué qu'il voulait bien me laisser étudier à Poudlard, et que le Professeur Rogue me donnerait une nouvelle potion tous les mois qui empêche de se transformer en loup-garou. C'était génial, je n'aurai jamais cru que ce serait possible pour moi d'étudier à Poudlard, je pensais que je devrais étudier chez moi, avec mes parents.

-Et tu n'en veux pas à ta mère de t'avoir mordue ? demanda Elen.

-Non, répondit Sélène. Ce n'est pas sa faute, je sais ce que c'est de se transformer, on perd tout contrôle...

-Mais pourquoi vous n'avez pas pris une Potion Tue-Loup alors ? demanda Eileen. Avant que ma mère invente le Philtre Lupin, la Potion Tue-Loup permettait au moins de ne pas perdre le contrôle.

-C'est trop cher, soupira Sélène. Mes parents ne sont pas assez riches pour acheter deux doses de potion Tue-Loup tous les mois. On en prenait quelques fois, mais c'est devenu de moins en moins fréquent, ma mère ne trouve pas de travail, et mon père a du mal... Mais je ne voulais pas parler de tout ça, désolée, je vous embête avec mes histoires de famille.

-Pas du tout, dit Neville. Ne t'en fais pas, on est tes amis, on est là pour t'écouter.

-Mes amis ? Vraiment ?

-Mais oui, dit Eileen. Enfin, si tu veux bien de nous, mais moi je t'aime bien. »

 **Et voilà, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Je ne pense pas que le fait que Sélène soit une surprise pour beaucoup d'entre vous, mais j'avais vraiment envie d'introduire ce personnage original. J'aime beaucoup les loup-garous dans l'univers de Harry Potter ^^**

 **Sinon, le Professeur Maugrey, puisque c'est le titre du chapitre. Je m'en tiens presque uniquement au canon, mais avec un petit changement, comme il est censé un peu connaître Severus grâce à Lily, le vrai Alastor ne serait pas aussi méfiant avec lui. Sauf qu'on sait tous que c'est Barty Croupton Jr, donc voilà, je pense que plusieurs personnes et notamment Severus vont petit à petit voir des failles dans son jeu. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez.**

 **Et oui, je sais j'ai sûrement gâché une des meilleures scènes de la saga. Mais je sais pas, comme Neville, en écrivant, je me suis senti mal pour Malefoy, je n'aime pas Malefoy, mais il y a des limites, ce n'est qu'un élève. Du coup, Neville s'est « porté volontaire » pour trouver Maugrey vachement dur. Encore une fois, c'est Neville le grand sensible bien sûr XD**

 **Ah et oui, on aura quand même la SALE. J'aime trop Hermione, je vais essayer de la mettre un peu plus dans le cadre, grâce à Padma. Je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, alors à la semaine prochaine... ou peut-être dans deux semaines si je n'arrive pas à écrire un chapitre en une semaine. Le prochain chapitre sera sur le cours de Maugrey, et le choix des Champions arrivera dans celui encore après.**

 **Ah oui, une dernière chose en parlant des chapitres, je pense suivre encore plus le canon, c'est à dire même essayer de ne pas rassembler plusieurs chapitres en un seul. Je verrais si j'arrive à tenir, mais comme ça ça me forcera un peu à faire du développement pour mes personnages originaux ^^**


	6. Chapitre 6: Les Sortilèges Impardonnable

**Salut à toutes et à tous, un petit chapitre de transition, c'est vraiment Maugrey, un peu de S.A.L.E. aussi. Bonne lecture !**

Le jeudi, les Quatrième Années de Poufsouffle étaient bien en avance pour leur premier cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ils avaient entendu et vu tellement de choses à propos du Professeur Maugrey qu'ils avaient hâte de voir ce qu'il allait leur enseigner. Ils s'installèrent dans la salle dès que les Gryffondor en sortirent et attendirent le Professeur, qui était retourné dans ses appartements. Lorsque celui-ci revint dans la salle de classe, il balaya la classe de son regard asymétrique, provoquant des frissons de peur mêlés de plaisir. Il s'assit à son bureau, dégagea ses cheveux grisonnants de son visage en rejetant la tête en arrière, puis grogna en attrapant la feuille des noms.

« Les livres, vous pouvez les ranger. Vous n'en aurez pas besoin. »

Les élèves s'exécutèrent, ravis de ne pas avoir à les lire. L'ex-Auror commença ensuite l'appel, suivant la liste de noms de son œil normal tandis que son œil bleu électrique se pointait sur chaque élève qui répondait présent. Quand il fut arrivé à Smith, Zacharias, il reposa la feuille et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Bien, j'ai entendu parler de cette classe par le Professeur Lupin. Il a été assez gentil pour m'écrire à propos des classes qu'il me laissait et il m'a appris que vous aviez eu une formation à propos des créatures magiques, vous connaissez les Chaporouges, les Pitiponks, les Épouvantards et les Kappas, c'est bien ça ? »

La classe répondit par un murmure d'approbation.

« Par contre, vous êtes très en retard sur les sortilèges. Et ce sera mon boulot de vous apprendre les sortilèges les plus dangereux auxquels vous aurez à faire face dehors. J'ai un an pour vous préparer au pire.

-Vous ne restez pas l'année prochaine ?! s'exclama Justin Finch-Fletchey. »

Maugrey se tourna vivement vers lui, l'observant de ses deux yeux ce qui fit frissonner le jeune Poufsouffle. Mais il ne sembla pas se formaliser de l'intervention.

« Finch-Fletchey, hein ? Non, je ne resterai pas, je dépanne Dumbledore cette année puis je retournerai à la quiétude de ma retraite. Et c'est pourquoi je ne vais pas prendre de pincettes avec vous, je vais vous apprendre à vous défendre contre les sortilèges que vous pourrez rencontrer là dehors. D'après le Ministère, je suis censé vous enseigner quelques sortilèges de défense, et on le fera peut-être si on a le temps. Mais le Professeur Dumbledore vous croit d'une autre trempe, et j'ai l'autorisation de vous montrer les sortilèges interdits, ceux qui sont employés par les vrais Mages Noir.

Et nous commencerons par les Trois Sortilèges Impardonnables. Utilisez un de ces sorts-là sur un être humain et ce sera un aller simple pour Azkaban, prison à vie. Est-ce que quelqu'un connaît un de ces trois sortilèges ? »

Il y eût d'abord un silence, puis une main se leva timidement, c'était celle de Susan.

« Je... Ma Tante en a parlé d'un, c'est l'Imperium, je crois...

-Bones, tu ne serais pas la nièce d'Amélia Bones ? Sûr qu'elle connaît l'Imperium ta Tante, elle doit en voir pas mal, même encore aujourd'hui. L'Imperium, je vais vous montrer ce qu'il fait. »

Il plongea la main derrière son bureau et sortit un gros bocal où se trouvaient deux grosses araignées noires et velues. Il plongea la main et prit une araignée, qui se figea sur la table, cherchant à savoir où elle se trouvait. Le Professeur Maugrey leva sa baguette et s'exclama _Impero_. Il y eût un éclair de lumière, mais l'araignée sembla indemne jusqu'à ce que le sorcier fasse un geste de sa baguette. Aussitôt, l'araignée courut d'un bout à l'autre de la table, puis se redressa sur ses pattes arrières et fit des claquettes. Enfin, tandis que la majorité des élèves riaient, elle fit le tour de la table en faisant la roue. Le Professeur Maugrey leva alors le sort et leur lança un regard sévère.

« Contrôle total ! Je pourrais faire faire ce que je veux à cette araignée, la faire se noyer, se jeter par la fenêtre ou même dans la bouche de l'un d'entre vous. Et n'importe quelle personne sachant lancer ce sort pourrait faire la même chose avec vous. C'est un sort extrêmement puissant, qui ne laisse pas de traces et qui est extrêmement difficile à combattre. Le meilleur moyen de le combattre, c'est de ne pas être sa cible. VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! »

Il avait hurlé la dernière partie, faisant sursauter toute la classe. Ignorant leur surprise, il continua son cours.

« Le sortilège de l'Imperium a posé beaucoup de problèmes au Ministère à une époque, beaucoup de sorciers disaient en avoir été victimes et comment déterminer lesquels mentaient ? Bien, nous reviendrons à ce sortilège à l'avenir, mais maintenant qui peut me citer un autre sortilège ? »

Cette fois-ci, c'est Ernie McMillan qui leva la main, après un instant d'hésitation et qui fut interrogé.

« Le sortilège Doloris, Monsieur.

-Ah oui, le sortilège Doloris. Très intéressant... Voyons, je vais l'agrandir, pour que vous vous rendiez mieux compte. »

Il tapota l'araignée de sa baguette, la faisant tripler de volume, puis il la plaça bien au centre du bureau. Alors, il lança _Endoloris_ , et un éclair rouge frappa l'araignée qui se recroquevilla aussitôt, se tordant de douleur. Tous les élèves pouvaient voir l'araignée prise de convulsions, et chacun imaginait les cris de douleurs qu'elle aurait poussé si elle avait pu. Le Professeur Maugrey maintint son sortilège longtemps, trente secondes, peut-être une minute, avant de finir par lever sa baguette et de se tourner vers les élèves.

« Le sortilège de Doloris, le sortilège de la douleur. Il n'y a pas de pire douleur au monde que celle infligée par le sortilège, du moins quand il est lancé par un sorcier puissant. N'oubliez pas, ces sortilèges demandent une grande puissance magique, si l'un de vous me lançait un Doloris maintenant, je doute que j'éprouverais plus qu'une simple chatouille. Mais ça n'empêche pas une chose, ne vous retrouvez pas face à un sorcier capable de vous infliger une telle torture. VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! »

Cette fois-ci, les élèves sursautèrent à peine et Maugrey demanda une troisième fois si quelqu'un connaissait le sortilège suivant. Il y eût un long instant de flottement, puis Neville leva la main.

« Ah, Londubat, fit Maugrey.

-Je... Je ne suis pas sûr, Professeur, mais je crois me... me souvenir d'un sortilège. Le sortilège d'Avada Kedavra ?

-C'est bien cela, le dernier sortilège, le sortilège de mort. Je vais prendre une autre araignée. »

Il ramena l'ancienne à sa taille originale et la remit dans le bocal où elle resta inerte, peut-être même morte de douleur. Il prit alors doucement la dernière et la posa sur la table où elle commença à s'agiter, comme si elle sentait elle aussi ce qui allait se passer. Plusieurs élèves se penchèrent en avant, avide de voir ce qu'il allait se passer mais Neville se recula plutôt, envahi d'un mauvais pressentiment. Maugrey leva sa baguette et incanta _Avada Kedavra_. Il y eût un éclair vert, un grand coup de vent, et l'araignée sur le bureau se figea, retomba, comme une marionnette dont on avait coupé les fils et resta immobile, morte. Maugrey la balaya et se tourna vers la classe.

« Le sortilège de Mort ne peut pas être contré. Il est le plus absolu des sortilèges, quiconque y est exposé meurt, aussitôt. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne en fait dans toute l'histoire qui ait pu y résister et elle se trouve juste devant moi ! »

Neville savait qu'on parlait de lui, mais il ne réagit pas. Il avait déjà entendu comment ses parents étaient morts mais voir le sort exécuté en face de lui rendait la chose encore plus réelle. Est-ce vraiment ainsi qu'était partie sa mère, cette si formidable sorcière dont tout le monde lui parlait, un coup de vent, un éclair vert, et Alice Londubat avait cessé d'exister tout comme Frank un éclair plus tôt. Est-ce que c'était aussi facile d'anéantir une vie humaine ?

Il avait peine à y croire, habitué aux films moldus, il s'était imaginé quelque chose de plus grandiloquent, des gerbes de sang, peut-être, des grimaces de douleur, un surjeu dans la mort. Mais ça, cette instantanéité, ça lui faisait plus peur que les dizaines de morts que l'on pouvait voir dans les films d'actions déconseillés aux moins de 16 ans qu'il regardait en cachette chez son Oncle et sa Tante. Ça semblait totalement irréel, et pourtant c'était réel, la froide et dure réalité du monde magique. Une pensée bien plus déprimante que les litres de faux sang du cinéma.

« Neville, appela quelqu'un à côté de lui.

-Euh, oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Eileen ?

-Le cours est fini. Ça va ? »

Neville regarda autour de lui. Maugrey retournait à ses appartements, et ses camarades sortaient de la salle de classe, commentant le cours auxquels ils venaient d'assister. Neville se força à sourire.

« Oui, ça va. Quel cours hein ?

-Ouais, t'as vu ça ! s'exclama Susan, qui n'avait pas remarqué son désarroi durant les cinq dernières minutes. T'as vu comment il a lancé ce sort et pouf ! L'araignée était morte.

-Oui, j'ai vu, fit Neville avec une grimace peinée. »

Il sortit aussi de la salle, accélérant légèrement le pas pour s'en éloigner. Eileen le rattrapa et lui prit le bras

« Eh, Neville, t'es sûr que ça va ?

-Oui, oui. Je me demande ce qu'on mange ce soir...

-Oh, change pas de sujet, fit Susan en secouant la tête. On voit bien que t'es pas dans ton assiette. C'est parce que tu repenses à tes parents ?

-Oui, c'est ça, finit par avouer Neville. L'année dernière, je me suis rappelé comment ils sont morts, à cause des Détraqueurs, et maintenant je l'ai vu. Ça fait un choc.

-Oui, mais le Professeur Maugrey a raison, dit Susan. Il faut se préparer aux maléfices, tu ne crois pas ?

-Je ne sais pas... Il est... bizarre ! Je veux dire, il parle comme si on allait être attaqué dès qu'on sortira de l'école, comme si... comme si Voldemort était revenu et que c'était la panique partout ! Il n'y a aucune raison pour que quelqu'un nous lance un de ces sortilèges, si ?

-Tu te rappelles ce qu'a dit Plumevive, dit Eileen avec une grimace. Dumbledore a lu les signes, sûrement que Maugrey aussi, ou alors Dumbledore le lui a dit. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence si Dumbledore a engagé un ancien Auror cette année, il veut que nous soyons prêts à l'éventualité d'un retour de Tu-Sais-Qui.

-Oui, peut-être...

-Et ne t'en fais pas, même si tu devais croiser Tu-Sais-Qui sur le Chemin de Traverse à la prochaine rentrée, tu as de meilleures chances que nous d'y survivre !

-Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis le Survivant ?

-Non, parce que t'esquive comme un diable, dit Eileen en riant. Il ne te touchera jamais ! »

Les trois amis éclatèrent de rire, puis ils se dirigèrent vers la Bibliothèque pour y faire leurs devoirs. Ils y croisèrent Granger, plongée dans des vieux livres qui ne sembla même pas entendre Neville quand il la salua en passant. Ils s'installèrent alors à une table, où ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre Parvati, Padma et Luna. Alors qu'ils étaient en train de s'échiner sur leurs devoirs de Divination, ils virent Granger s'approcher avec un grand sourire et une grosse boîte en fer blanc qui faisait beaucoup de bruit.

« Granger ? fit Eileen. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Salut ! J'ai fini !

-Et fini quoi exactement ? demanda Neville avec curiosité. »

Pour toute réponse, Hermione ouvrit la boîte et la renversa sur la table, déversant une cinquantaine de badges sur les parchemins et grimoires étalés sur la table. Eileen en ramassa un et l'examina d'un air dubitatif. C'était un gros badge, de la taille d'un Gallion environ, qui était d'un bronze chatoyant et sur lequel on pouvait lire écrit en lettres noires et mates le sigle S.A.L.E.

« Sale ? Pourquoi Sale ?

-Pas Sale ! protesta Hermione. S.A.L.E. ça signifie Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes.

-Ça me dit rien, fit Parvati en se grattant la tête.

-Bien sûr que non ! Je viens de la créer !

-Ah oui ? Et tu as combien de membres ? demanda poliment Padma.

-Eh bien, je suis toute seule, c'est pour ça que je suis venu vous voir. Je me suis renseigné sur l'esclavage des Elfes de Maison, cela dure depuis des siècles, c'est une honte ! C'est pour ça qu'il faut que l'on rassemble des membres, pour l'instant l'adhésion est de deux Mornilles et donne le droit à un badge. On utilisera cet argent pour financer des actions futures. J'avais pensé à Padma comme Trésorière et peut-être Eileen comme secrétaire, elle écrit vite et bien. Et...

-Hermione, dit doucement Eileen. Calme-toi. Les Elfes aiment ce qu'ils font. Je t'assure.

-Notre objectif à court terme sera d'assurer aux Elfes un salaire et des congés payés, continua Hermione en haussant légèrement le ton. Il faudra également leur obtenir des conditions de travail décentes et surtout interdire ces horribles punitions ! Et à long terme, nous demanderons une réforme du statut des Créatures Magiques pour qu'ils aient le droit de porter une baguette magique. Et aussi...

-Hermione, appela Neville. Hermione, calme-toi. Je suis comme toi, j'ai été élevé par des Moldus et la condition des Elfes m'a révolté, d'accord ? Mais je connais des Elfes, je connais Dobby, qui a voulu être un Elfe Libre, et je connais Jilly, qui sert ma famille depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années. Ils aiment ce qu'ils font ! Chaque fois que j'essaye de convaincre Jilly de manger avec nous ou de me laisser l'aider, elle refuse, c'est une question de fierté pour elle. Elle est une servante, mais elle en est fière, tu comprends ? Je t'assure que si tu lui parles de salaires et de congés payés, tu vas la tuer.

-Mais... mais... On leur a lavé le cerveau ! Ils...

-Dobby, tu peux venir ? appela alors Eileen. »

Il y eût un petit Crac et Dobby apparut devant eux, vêtu de son cache-théière orange, de ses chaussettes dépareillées et d'un gilet fin qui avait grossièrement taillé dans une vieille robe de sorcier noir. L'Elfe de Maison s'inclina profondément devant Eileen, son nez en trompette touchant le sol, puis il s'inclina encore plus profondément en voyant Neville.

« Maîtresse Eileen ? Neville Londubat Monsieur ? Qu'est-ce que Dobby peut faire pour vous ?

-Dobby, dit Eileen. Je voulais juste que tu racontes à Miss Granger à quel point tu es libre chez nous.

-Bien sûr Maîtresse Eileen. Dobby a beaucoup de libertés, couina-t-il. Il n'a pas le droit de se punir, il a le droit à un jour de congé par mois et il est payé un Gallion par semaine.

-Mais... Mais ce n'est absolument rien ! s'exclama Hermione.

-C'est déjà beaucoup, Miss Granger, dit Dobby avec des larmes dans les yeux. Maîtresse Lily avait proposé à Dobby de le payer dix Gallions par semaine et de prendre un week-end de congé par semaine. Mais Dobby a négocié durement et il a obtenu de n'être payé qu'un Gallion par semaine. Dobby veut être un Elfe Libre, Miss Granger, mais il aime surtout travailler.

-Merci Dobby, tu peux retourner à la Chaumine, dit Eileen.

-Oui Maîtresse Eileen. Tout de suite Maîtresse Eileen. »

L'Elfe disparut avec un petit _crac_ , et Eileen se tourna vers la jeune Née-Moldue.

« Dobby que tu viens de voir est considéré comme un dingue par tous les Elfes de Maison. Parce qu'il veut être _payé_. Et tu l'as entendu, il _aime_ travailler, c'est ce qu'il souhaite. Hermione, fais-moi confiance, tu perds ton temps. Même si tu arrivais à convaincre tous les sorciers de mieux traiter les Elfes, tu ne les convaincrais pas _eux_.

-Je confirme, dit Neville en reprenant l'écriture de son devoir de Divination. Si tu veux, je peux demander à Jilly de venir pour lui demander ce qu'elle pense du salaire de Dobby. Mais je te préviens, elle ne va pas aimer ça, elle déteste les Elfes qui portent des vêtements et encore plus ceux qui osent être payés.

-Et donc c'est comme ça et pas autrement ? s'insurgea la jeune fille. On ne peut rien changer ?

-Si tu veux, je veux bien adhérer, dit doucement Padma en lui tendant deux Mornilles. Je ne crois pas que tu puisse convaincre les Elfes d'accepter des salaires et des congés. Peut-être quelques dingues comme Dobby, mais pas beaucoup plus. Mais par contre, l'interdiction des punitions est une très bonne idée.

-Oh, Padma, merci ! »

Alors que Hermione remerciait Padma et lui remettait son badge, il y eût un bruissement d'ailes et une grosse chouette hulotte pénétra par une des fenêtres ouvertes de la Bibliothèque et se posa sur le devoir de Neville. Celui-ci, étonné, dénoua rapidement la lettre de la patte de la chouette et reconnut aussitôt la signature. Il rassembla ses affaires en hâte et partit vers son dortoir pour la lire à son aise.

 _Neville,_

 _je suis à Pré-au-Lard, dans une cachette secrète. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, personne ne me cherche plus ici, j'ai fait croire que je fuyais vers le Sud, comme tu le sais, et personne ne m'a repéré lors de mon voyage vers le Nord._

 _Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi._ Je _m'inquiète pour toi ! Est-ce que tu as déjà vu quelque chose de bizarre ? J'ai un étrange pressentiment, je sens que quelqu'un t'en veux. Reste avec tes amis ! Ne fais confiance à personne d'autre ! Et prends garde au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! Heureusement, il y a la Limite d'Âge, mais si elle n'y était pas, je t'interdirais d'y participer. C'est trop dangereux, même avec les protections de Dumbledore._

 _Tiens moi informée de tout ! Tout ce qui est bizarre, tout ce qui t'affecte. Je suis dans le coin, compris ?_

 _Je t'aime, Neville. Ne prends pas de risques, reste en sécurité._

 _Plumevive._

Neville relut la lettre plusieurs fois. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet à propos du retour de sa Tante dans les parages de Pré-au-Lard, sachant très bien que si elle était vue dans le périmètre, le Ministère tenterait de l'attraper par tous les moyens possibles. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être rassuré et heureux de la savoir si près de lui, bien qu'il écrivit régulièrement à ses parents adoptifs, Hedwige mettait du temps à rejoindre Londres et à revenir et pouvoir échanger avec quelqu'un de sa famille aussi rapidement était plus que bienvenu. Il prit alors un morceau de parchemin et écrivit rapidement.

 _Chère_ _Plumevive,_

 _je m'inquiète un peu pour toi. Mais je te fais confiance, si tu penses être en sécurité, il n'y a pas de problèmes. Je ne voulais de toute façon pas participer au Tournoi et je suis bien content que la Limite d'Âge empêche Eileen et Susan de participer. Je te tiendrais au courant de tout, ne t'en fais pas. Pour l'instant, je n'ai rien vu d'étrange, à part une bagarre avec Malefoy, mais Maugrey a tout réglé._

 _Le Professeur Maugrey est un peu dingue je crois. Au premier cours, il nous a montré les Sortilèges Impardonnables, le sortilège de mort m'a fait un choc, j'ai repensé à Maman et Papa. Mais sinon, tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas. Si j'arrive à emprunter un petit quelque chose aux Elfes, je t'enverrais de la nourriture, je me doute que tu ne dois pas manger grand chose là où tu es cachée._

 _Ne prends pas trop de risques non plus, je ne veux pas qu'on t'attrape !_

 _Bisous, Neville._

Il cacheta la lettre puis la rendit à la chouette qui s'envola aussitôt. Enfin, il descendit dans la Salle Commune pour finir son de voir de Divination.

 **Et voilà, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Comme j'ai dit, plus court que les chapitres précédents (littéralement deux fois plus courts), mais je ne voulais pas rajouter trop de trucs, si je l'avais collé à un autre chapitre, ça aurait fait un mastodonte de 15 pages encore, je sens...**

 **Alors, que dire ? Rapidement, j'ai plutôt bien respecté le cours de Maugrey, je le trouvais déjà bien. Peut-être un peu accentué certains aspects, la réalité des sortilèges notamment et la réaction de Neville. Après tout j'avais pas Harry sous la main pour réagir au Doloris (et ça ne m'aurait pas été utile ^^). J'ai d'ailleurs longtemps hésité à mettre une scène avec un Harry choqué, sans doute avec Eileen, qui est sa meilleure amie dans mon Trio de Blaireaux (et c'est un compliment XD). Mais... Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité, et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de l'écrire. Et puis, le livre pour la deuxième tâche a déjà été introduit, non ?**

 **Alors j'ai pensé à la S.A.L.E. Parce que, j'avais envie de caser un peu Hermione, après tout, et j'avais envie de traiter ça autrement que « Oh, Hermione arrête de nous casser les pieds ». Bah ouais, les Elfes de Maisons SONT injustement traités et tout le monde le sait. Mais je ne pense pas que des élèves de Poudlard soient non plus totalement investis dans ce genre de combats (hormis Hermione qui est beaucoup trop en avance ^^), d'où cette demi-mesure, Eileen et Neville qui approuvent Hermione mais lui font comprendre que... Bah les Elfes sont, pour l'instant, trop aliénés pour vouloir d'une telle aide. Peut-être si j'écris un jour une suite au tome 7, la S.A.L.E. deviendra une vraie entreprise, comme dans l'excellente fiction d'Alixe en quatre parties sur le tome 7 ¾. Mais pas à Poudlard.**

 **Et enfin, les petites lettres de Agathe et Neville. Je pense qu'on en verra quelques unes, j'aime bien écrire des lettres comme ont dû le remarquer ceux qui me suivent depuis longtemps ^^**

 **Bon, je pense que j'ai tout dit, alors à la semaine prochaine !**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Alors, j'ai reçu pendant l'écriture des deux derniers chapitres un grand nombre de reviews de adenoide, qui n'a malheureusement pas de comtpe et auquel (à laquelle?) je ne peux donc pas répondre en mp. On est donc parti pour une longue liste de réponses ^^**

 **Tome 3 :**

 _Augusta est une vraie sang pur avec le respect des traditions. Neville ne semble pas avoir le même point de vue._

 **Je pense qu'elle a surtout été élevée comme ça, elle ne connaît que ça et elle pense réellement que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Neville n'a pas le même système de valeurs. Ce n'est même plus une question de sang, c'est une question de classe sociale, Augusta est l'héritière de riches familles nobles et distinguées, Neville a été élevé par des parents modernes de la classe moyenne. Il leur faudra du temps pour accorder leurs violons.**

 _Neville et ses amis forment un bon groupe._

 **Merci ^^**

 _Neville et son groupe n'ont pas peur de répondre aux provocations et c'est très bien._

 **Oui, je trouve que Harry, Ron et Hermione manquent un peu de répondant parfois.**

 _Digorry est peut être le capitaine mais il se croit au dessus de son équipe, il fait une grande erreur. Severus a su ses quatre vérité par sa fille. J'aime bien aimé quand il a suggéré à Draco de retourner à l'infirmerie s'il ne pouvait pas couper ses ingrédients._

 **Digorry ne se croit pas forcément au dessus de son équipe. Il a simplement une position bâtarde où il a moins d'ancienneté que les deux Poursuiveuses vedettes de l'équipe, mais a été nommé Capitaine, il pense donc devoir imposer son autorité. Et, Elen est aussi dans l'erreur en pensant qu'elle peut s'affranchir de l'équipe ;)**

 **Ses quatre vérités ? Ben disons qu'il a recadré Eileen qui, effectivement, en avait besoin. Et en aura encore besoin d'ailleurs, comme tu l'as vu. Elle ne peut pas tout se permettre. Et disons que dans cet univers là, Severus n'a aucune raison pour favoriser Drago ^^**

 _C'est plus intéressant quand l'auteur a ses propres idées. On peut lire les livres originaux pour cela. Digory maintient ses idées fausses._

 **Oui, bien sûr, mais j'aime quand même avoir le canon comme base, ça m'aide à ne pas trop m'éparpiller. L'idée est quand même de suivre globalement la structure des livres ^^**

 _Harry est arrogant parce que c'est Sirius qui l'élève, c'est dommage._

 **Hélas. Mais ça va s'arranger au fur et à mesure ^^**

 _Comment cela ce fait il que Harry réagisse comme Neville devant les détaqueurs?_

 **Bah il a légèrement vu ses parents se faire torturer jusqu'à la folie devant lui. Si le meurtre de ses parents a impressionné un enfant de un an, nul doute que ce genre de choses aussi ^^'**

 _Draco est vraiment mal élevé, il se sent supérieur aux autres mais dommage, il ne l'est pas. On peut dire qu'Eileen réagi au quart de tour quand Draco est dans les parages_

 **C'est Drago Malefoy, pour le coup je n'ai pas touché à son personnage XD**

 **Oui, c'est son côté Lily Evans ^^**

 _J'aime comment Severus est avec sa fille._

 **Moi aussi :D**

 _Y aura-t-il un rapprochement entre Eileen et Harry?_

 **C'est à prévoir oui. A voir jusqu'où ça mènera et si Severus l'acceptera :D**

 _Neville devrait se poser cette question, pourquoi sa tante agresse Suzanne au lieu que ce soit lui?_

 **Comme Harry aurait dû se demander pourquoi Ron est la cible de Sirius.**

 _Quand on change de survivant on doit être sûr de ne pas mêle les noms. Quand Neville a terminé son examen avec Trelawney ce n'est Harry qui descend l'escalier mais Neville et c'est Neville qui entend la prédiction._

 **Je sais ^^**

 **Je pensais l'avoir corrigé, mais apparemment je ne l'ai fait que sur HPF, c'est maintenant aussi le cas sur FF ^^**

 _Peter a foutu le camp._

 **J'en ai encore besoin ! XD**

 _C'est un bon choix en prenant Lily qui ne vit pas au château de sauver Buck et Agathe._

 **Merci ^^**

 **Tome 4 :**

 _Je crois que Severus aurait été une aide pour le rêve de Neville, encore qu'Agathe._

 **Oui, sans doute. Mais je ne pense pas que Neville veuille inquiéter Severus avec ça, et il est plus habitué à se confier à sa famille. Après tout, même s'il connaît Severus et l'apprécie... ça reste juste le père d'une amie et son Professeur ^^**

 _Ce fut une narration fidèle._

 **Merci.**

 _On peut dire que Crouton est hypocrite car son elfe n'aurait pas dû être là sauf pour cacher son propre fils. Son fils est en dehors d'Azkaban grâce à lui._

 **Comme dans le canon. En même temps, il ne peut pas vraiment dire devant la moitié des sorciers du Ministère « Mince mon fils Mangemort dont j'ai feint la mort il y a treize ans s'est échappé ! »**

 _On peut dire qu'Eileen est une vraie mordue de quiddicth._

 **Oui, c'était un aspect que je voulais mettre plus en avant ^^**

 _Sélène une louve garou, dit au début de l'année, on peut dire que les poufsouffles ont un esprit ouvert. Pour Hermione, je ne l'aime pas, la raison c'est une sorcière née de deux moldus et les auteurs la présentent comme une personne qui en connaitrait plus que les sorciers purs sangs. On mettrait Draco chez les moldus et qu'il en connaitre plus qu'eux. On penserait que l'on serait dans un champs de patates._

 **Tu noteras qu'elle se cache tout de même dans sa propre Maison. Elle ne l'a pas annoncé à tout le monde, Eileen l'a deviné parce que elle tient un calendrier lunaire précis et connaît très bien cette potion. Et ils l'acceptent parce qu'ils ont déjà accepté Rémus ^^**

 **Je te trouve dur avec Hermione. Oui, c'est une sorcière Née-Moldue, et ça se voit, elle ne connaît pas un grand nombre de détails pratiques sur le monde sorcier. Ce n'est jamais elle qui expliquera le fonctionnement d'un Portoloin ou les coutumes des Sorciers. Mais c'est aussi une sorcière extrêmement studieuse qui semble avoir une mémoire encyclopédique et extrêmement fidèle. Elle a, de son propre aveu, ingéré tous les livres possibles sur le monde sorcier dès sa première année, bien entendu qu'elle s'y connaît mieux en théorie que la majorité des sorciers de sang-pur ^^**

 **On donnerait à Draco Malefoy la possibilité de lire et d'intégrer l'ensemble de Wikipédia et il serait beaucoup moins perdu chez les Moldus XD**


	7. Chapitre 7: Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang

**Salut à toutes et à tous ! Désolé, je poste un peu en retard, j'ai eu un petit manque d'inspiration la semaine dernière et une coupure internet ce week-end. Bonne lecture ^^**

Le lendemain, Neville s'était endormi sur son devoir de Divination et il se réveilla en sursaut dans la Salle Commune plongée dans le noir après que le feu se fut éteint. Pestant contre lui-même, il examina son devoir et constata qu'il n'était fini qu'aux deux-tiers. Rejetant ses livres de Divination, il décida d'inventer tout le reste, de toute façon à partir du moment où il prédisait des malheurs, le Professeur Trelawney n'y verrait que du feu. Après tout, c'était en inventant qu'il avait obtenu son examen de Divination.

Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprit qu'il était plus de cinq heures et qu'il n'avait qu'un peu plus de deux heures avant d'aller déjeuner. Il lui restait encore du temps avant de devoir rendre le devoir, mais il avait vite compris que Trelawney n'était pas la seule à donner d'immenses quantités de devoir et qu'il allait lui falloir s'accrocher pour tout finir à temps. Il s'appliqua donc à inventer des calamités qui lui arriveraient au cours du mois prochain avec application, allant de la perte d'un objet précieux à la confrontation perdue contre un rival (il dût se reprendre à plusieurs fois pour ne pas mettre Drago Malefoy). En relisant son devoir, il songea que certaines prédictions allaient sûrement se réaliser.

Alors qu'il rangeait ses affaires, il entendit du bruit et vit Eileen descendre de l'escalier du dortoir des filles, sa meilleure amie était généralement très matinale et il fut beaucoup moins surpris de la voir déjà habillée qu'elle de le trouver dans la Salle Commune.

« Neville ? Il est même pas sept heures !

-Je sais, dit-il en souriant. Je me suis endormi sur mon devoir hier, et je me suis réveillé il y a une heure et demie, alors je me suis dit que j'allais le finir.

-Ah, et tu as réussi ? J'ai abandonné au tiers hier, j'ai préféré aller voler avec Elen. Bien sûr Susan, Parvati et Lavande l'ont fini, elles...

-Moi aussi je l'ai fini. Mais j'ai inventé le tiers des réponses environ, sinon j'y serais encore.

-Eh, c'est une bonne idée ça ! Parce que j'y comprends rien à ces histoires de maisons et d'alignements... Tu sais, je crois vraiment que je vais arrêter la Divination à la fin de l'année. Peut-être pas de façon aussi spectaculaire que Padma...

-Mmmm, dit Neville. Je crois qu'on peut laisser tomber des matières à la fin de la Cinquième Année, on y est presque, non ?

-Deux ans avec cette vieille chouette ? Je vais pas tenir...

-S'il te plaît, reste, fit Neville d'un ton suppliant. Je peux pas l'abandonner, j'ai que deux options, et j'ai pas envie d'être tout seul quand Trelawney prédit ma mort de toutes les façons possibles...

-Bah tu as Sus... Ouais, OK, mauvais exemple, se ravisa Eileen en songeant à l'admiration de Susan pour le Professeur Trelawney.

-Tu m'attends pour le petit-déjeuner ? Juste dix minutes que je me lave et me change.

-Oui, de toute façon il ne doit pas encore être servi. Je descendais juste pour m'occuper de Pattenrond.

-Parfait, alors. A tout de suite. »

Neville remonta dans le dortoir des garçons et entreprit de se préparer en silence, pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades. Il redescendit moins de dix minutes plus tard pour trouver Eileen qui jouait avec son chat. Ils descendirent ensuite vers la Grande Salle, presque entièrement vide. Seul Severus était assis à la table des Professeurs et deux mains suffisaient à compter les élèves répartis autour des différentes tables.

« Eh bien, c'est toujours comme ça à cette heure ? demanda Neville impressionné de trouver la Grande Salle aussi vide.

-Oui, dit Eileen en souriant. A cette heure-ci, la plupart des élèves sont en train de se lever, pas déjà prêts à aller manger. Mais j'aime bien, comme ça je peux prendre mon temps. »

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la table des Poufsouffle, ils reconnurent une chevelure argentée et se dirigèrent vers Sélène. Eileen s'assit à côté de la Première Année avec une expression étonnée.

« Sélène ? C'est la première fois que je te vois levée aussi tôt.

-Oh, salut Eileen, dit-elle en se cachant derrière ses longs cheveux. C'est juste... Malgré les Potions, le Loup m'empêche de dormir. J'ai... J'ai passé toute la nuit à me retourner dans mon lit et j'ai fini par quitter le lit et me promener dans les couloirs vers cinq heures.

-Mais t'as pas le droit de sortir aussi tôt ! Tu devrais demander à mon père ou à Mme Pomfresh une Potion de Sommeil, et...

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit conseillé de mélanger des Potions aussi fortes, intervint doucement Neville. Mais si tu veux, je t'apprendrais à lancer une bulle de silence. On a appris ça l'année dernière, ça ne t'aidera pas à dormir, mais au moins tu pourras faire ce que tu veux dans ton lit sans réveiller tes camarades de dortoir.

-Oh merci Neville, dit Sélène qui redressa la tête, permettant enfin de voir son œil doré. C'est vrai que c'est ce qui m'a le plus gêné... Je veux dire, chez moi, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter de ce qu'il se passe cette nuit-là, je suis avec Maman et on peut faire ce qu'on veut. Mais ici, je ne savais pas quoi faire...

-On va faire ça alors, ce soir dans la Salle Commune ? Et dans deux ans tu pourras étonner Flitwick. »

Eileen le regarda, vaguement jalouse. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir un lien particulier avec la fillette, grâce à son Parrain et ses parents, mais elle se rendait compte que d'autres élèves pouvaient aussi se lier avec elle. Ou en tout cas Neville le pouvait, Neville et son adorable candeur, capable de parler avec une lycanthrope du moyen d'occuper son Loup intérieur comme s'il parlait du dernier devoir de métamorphose. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle remarquait ça chez son ami, sans qu'elle sache si c'était dû à son éducation moldue ou à son caractère, il n'avait pas vraiment de préjugés, accueillant tous les parias de la société sorcière avec bienveillance.

« Mais...

-Oui Sélène ? demanda gentiment Neville.

-Vous pensez que je pourrais demander au... Professeur Rogue si... Si je pouvais prendre une potion pour dormir ? C'est que... Il reste encore deux nuits avec le Loup, et je ne sais même pas si je pourrais tenir jusqu'à la fin de cette journée là. Je n'ai pas envie de m'endormir en cours.

-On a cours avec lui toute à l'heure, proposa Eileen avec empressement. Je pourrais...

-Eileen, intervint Neville. C'est à Sélène de s'en occuper, c'est elle qui va prendre les Potions, non ? Tu as cours avec lui aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, ce matin. Mais... Tout le monde dit qu'il est horrible, la moitié des Première Années sont terrifiées de l'avoir en cours aujourd'hui.

-Efficace la Terreur des Cachots, commenta Eileen d'une voix sarcastique.

-Je le sais bien, répondit simplement Neville. J'en ai déjà fait les frais quelques fois. Mais je sais aussi que Severus, le père d'Eileen, est une très gentille personne. Il ne le laisse pas transparaître quand il est le Professeur Rogue, mais si tu vas le voir discrètement et poliment à la fin du cours, je suis sûr qu'il comprendra. Après tout, il sait très bien ce que tu es, ne t'en fais pas. Et il n'a sûrement pas envie que tu sois endormie pendant son cours.

-Merci Neville, répéta Sélène. Je le ferais alors. Merci beaucoup.

-Ce n'est rien, dit Neville. Et je ne le dis pas à beaucoup de monde, Severus tient trop à son rôle de Professeur terrible. Mais toi, tu vas être amené à le fréquenter plus que nécessaire au cours de ta scolarité, alors il vaut mieux que tu saches que ce n'est qu'un masque qu'il porte en cours. »

Le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal se révéla encore plus surprenant que le premier pour les Quatrième Années de Poufsouffle. Le Professeur Maugrey leur avait en effet annoncé qu'il allait jeter le sortilège de l'Imperium sur chacun d'eux à tour de rôle pour leur apprendre à y résister.

« Mais ! Mais vous aviez dit que c'était illégal, protesta Susan avec vigueur quand il fit cette annonce. Professeur, lancer l'Imperium sur l'un d'entre nous, c'est un aller-simple pour Azkaban !

-Dumbledore veut que vous sachiez ce que ça fait. » grogna Maugrey, son œil magique se fixant sur Susan qui cilla et détourna rapidement le regard. Il continua de parler en dégageant un espace au milieu de la pièce, son regard bleu toujours fixé sur la jeune fille. « Si vous préférez l'apprendre à la dure, en le subissant de plein fouet là-dehors... La porte est par ici. » Il pointa la porte de son doigt noueux. « Ça me va, vous pouvez sauter ce cours sans problèmes. Et c'est valable pour tous ceux qui sont dans cette classe. »

Il finit sa tirade en balayant la classe de son œil normal, son doigt toujours pointé vers la porte. Il y eût un long silence puis Susan redressa un peu la tête et bafouilla qu'elle n'avait jamais dit qu'elle voulait partir. Et comment la blâmer, songea Neville, le cours s'annonçait vraiment intéressant. Même s'il était un peu effrayé à l'idée de subir un Sortilège Impardonnable.

Ne recevant plus d'autres objections, Maugrey les rangea en file, ce qui rappela à Neville l'affrontement contre l'épouvantard l'année dernière. Il s'assit derrière son bureau et lança son sort sur le premier élève qui, comme contre l'épouvantard, était Morag McDougal. La pauvre fille fut forcée de faire trois fois le tour de la classe en faisant la roue, chose que la jeune fille un peu boulotte n'aurait certainement jamais pu faire seule. Mais ce qui avait saisi Neville n'était pas l'exploit mais les yeux de Morag, vagues et un peu vitreux, comme si elle était sur le point de perdre conscience. Ou comme si elle avait dors et déjà perdu conscience, songea-t-il.

Le suivant fut Justin Finch-Fletchey, qui imita une poule à la perfection, se promenant dans la classe accroupi, battant des coudes et lâchant des « côt-côt » très convaincants. Eileen dût sauter à cloche-pied tout autour de la salle, et Neville sentit son cœur se serrer en croisant les yeux noirs de sa meilleure amie et en y voyant plus aucune trace de son habituelle intelligence. Alors qu'il se rassérénait en se disant que ce n'était que temporaire, Eileen retrouva sa place dans le rang et il se rendit compte qu'il était le prochain. Nerveux, il s'avança vers le bureau et entendit _Impero_.

Il vit un flash blanc, puis se sentit soudain merveilleusement bien, comme si toutes ses pensées, ses craintes, s'étaient évaporées. Il flottait désormais dans un océan de nuages, et se sentait bien, merveilleusement bien. Et la voix de Maugrey lui parvint dans cet état de bienfaisante sérénité, une voix sèche et rauque, mais qui semblait dans cet environnement profondément attractive, d'une étonnante beauté et pleine d'une grande sagesse. Et la voix lui disait _Saute sur le bureau_.

Obéissant, Neville fléchit les genoux, pourquoi ne pas obéir à une voix aussi douce et sage ? Elle avait forcément raison, et sans doute que s'il sautait sur le bureau, il accéderait à un degré encore plus grande de félicité. Mais il entendit soudain une autre petite voix, beaucoup plus désagréable « Pourquoi je devrais sauter sur le bureau ? » et il reconnut sa propre voix. Est-ce qu'on peut détester sa propre voix ? Sans doute que oui, car la sienne était très ennuyeuse, nasillarde et haute-perchée, vraiment pas une voix que l'on voudrait écouter.

 _Saute sur le bureau_ , oui, c'est ce que je vais faire, songea-t-il. Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir pourquoi, Maugrey me le demande, et il a de toute évidence raison. « Ce serait vraiment stupide. » fit la petite voix nasillarde. _Saute sur le bureau !_ « Non, vraiment, je n'en ferais rien ». Au milieu de ce dialogue, Neville se demandait quoi faire, la douce voix semblait avoir raison... Mais l'ennuyante petite voix nasillarde avait de vrais arguments, il était en effet totalement stupide de sauter sur le bureau. _Saute sur le bureau ! Maintenant !_

Et soudain toute sensation de bien-être fut chassée de l'esprit de Neville, il n'y avait plus qu'une sensation de douleur, aiguë et eût les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux et revint à lui pour constater qu'il avait fini par essayer de sauter sur le bureau mais, déséquilibré par son envie de ne pas le faire, il avait raté son saut et avait donc buté dans le bureau. Il avait cogné son front sur le bois et était ensuite tombé sur l'estrade en se réceptionnant sur les genoux, ce qui faisait très mal. Mais Maugrey semblait content, même s'il venait de renverser son bureau avec tous ses papiers.

« Ah, ça c'est ce que j'attendais ! Toi, ils ne t'auront pas, mon garçon ! Bon sang ne saurait mentir, hein ? Regardez, vous tous, regardez, Londubat s'est battu ! Il ne s'est pas laissé faire, il s'est battu et a presque résisté. On va réessayer Londubat, viens de ce côté, regardez bien ses yeux, c'est dans les yeux que ça se passe ! Toi, ils auront du mal à te contrôler, tu verras, fiston. Allez, encore une fois, regardez ses yeux. _Impero !_ »

A la fin du cours, Neville avait du résister trois fois de plus à l'Imperium, ce qui l'avait complètement épuisé, mais il avait fini par y résister complètement, à la grande satisfaction de Maugrey. Hormis lui, seule Morag avait montré des signes de résistance, lors de son deuxième passage peu avant la fin du cours. Neville avait cru remarquer une ombre de colère dans les yeux de Maugrey quand la jeune fille s'était écroulée par terre au milieu de sa troisième roue et le Professeur ne l'avait pas félicité, sans doute parce que le cours était fini. Il avait cependant eu le temps de leur donner comme devoirs de s'entraîner à résister à l'Imperium pendant leur temps libre ce qui commençait à faire paniquer les Poufsouffle.

« Comment est-ce qu'on doit s'entraîner à résister à l'Imperium ? dit Morag d'une voix anxieuse. Outre qu'on ne peut pas se lancer le sort nous-même, il faut aussi que l'on écrive cinq rouleaux de parchemin sur la métamorphose des vertébrés pour McGonagall, cinq autres rouleaux sur les antidotes traditionnels pour Rogue, et on doit lire ces deux énormes grimoires pour le cours de Flitwick ! Et même Chourave nous demande une rédaction sur les Bubobulbs et leurs utilités. On ne s'en sortira jamais !

-Tu as entendu Chourave hier, dit Neville fataliste. On doit se préparer aux BUSEs de l'année prochaine. Et on a du pain sur la planche...

-Moi je l'ai surtout entendu dire que tu étais le seul dont le niveau s'il se maintenait jusqu'à l'année prochaine lui permettrait de rejoindre sa classe après les BUSEs, glissa Susan avec une pointe d'envie.

-Ce qui veut simplement dire que j'ai d'autres lacunes, notamment en Potions, rétorqua le Poufsouffle. »

Alors qu'ils entraient dans le Grand Hall, ils aperçurent un grand attroupement autour du panneau d'affichage et ils entreprirent de s'en approcher, luttant parmi la foule des élèves pour accéder au panneau. Ils furent rejoints par Cédric, sortant lui aussi de cours et qui profita de sa taille pour lire par dessus la foule.

« LE TOURNOI DES TROIS SORCIERS, lut-il de sa puissante voix de baryton. Les délégations de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang arriveront à dix-huit heures, le vendredi 30 Octobre. Les cours se termineront une demi-heure plus tôt, les étudiants rangeront leurs sacs et leurs livres dans leur dortoir avant de se rassembler devant le château pour accueillir nos invités avant le Festin de Bienvenue.

-Génial ! s'écria Ernie à côté d'eux. Plus qu'une semaine avant le Tournoi !

-Tu seras candidat ? demanda Neville avec empressement à Cédric.

-Oh, j'espère que tu seras le Champion de Poudlard, fit Eileen surexcitée. Un Poufsouffle comme Champion de Poudlard, ça serait génial !

-Oui, je pense me présenter, dit Cédric avec un grand sourire. Après tout, après avoir rate la Coupe de Quidditch par ma faute, le moins que je puisse faire c'est ramener le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu vas nous la resservir encore longtemps celle-là ?! protesta Eileen en lui flanquant une bourrade amicale. Tu es complètement pardonné pour la Coupe l'année dernière ! Simplement, l'année prochaine, on la ramène la Coupe de Quidditch, pour ta dernière année, comme Liva, OK ?

-Trophée ou pas, ajouta Elen qui s'était glissée vers le groupe des Poufsouffle pendant la lecture de Cédric. N'empêche, l'annulation du Quidditch fait presque regretter qu'on organise le Tournoi cette année... »

Au cours de la semaine suivante, l'apparition de l'affiche annonçant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers fit rapidement des émules. Outre les conversations surexcitées des élèves, les paris sur les possibles Champions, vainement réprimés par les Préfets et les Professeurs, le Château lui-même se métamorphosa, subissant un nettoyage en profondeur, sans doute grâce aux Elfes de Maison. Chez les Poufsouffle on disait même que des Elfes supplémentaires avaient été embauchés, au vu des cuisines encore plus bondées que d'habitude. Les armures qui rouillaient et grinçaient étaient maintenant impeccablement entretenues, les portraits les plus crasseux avaient été nettoyés voir restaurés, pas toujours au goût de leurs habitants d'ailleurs, et Rusard le concierge écumait les couloirs avec plus de férocité que jamais, traquant le moindre élève coupable de salissures, au point d'en oublier de nettoyer les salissures en question.

Les Professeurs n'étaient pas en reste, devenant encore plus exigeants comme si toute l'école allait devoir faire une démonstration de magie le jour de l'accueil des visiteurs. Le Professeur McGonagall réprimanda plusieurs fois Morag McDougal, dont c'était l'une des matières où elle avait de grosses lacunes, et Neville dût subir de lourdes remontrances pendant les cours de Potions, où même ses potions acceptables étaient sévèrement critiquées. Mais Eileen lui apprit que c'était sans doute plus dû à la tension entre Severus et le Professeur Maugrey qu'à l'arrivée des écoles étrangères.

Et enfin, le 30 Octobre, ils découvrirent que la Grande Salle avait été décoré dans la nuit quand ils allèrent prendre leur petit-déjeuner. De grandes bannières de soie pendaient aux murs, représentant les quatre maisons de Poudlard et la plus grande, derrière la Table des Professeurs, représentait le blason de Poudlard avec ses quatre maisons combinées. Mais Neville ignora les décorations et se dirigea plutôt vers Sélène, isolée comme d'habitude à la table des Poufsouffle.

« Salut Sélène. Je ne t'ai pas redemandé, qu'est-ce qu'il a répondu Severus ?

-Pour les Potions ? demanda-t-elle timidement. Il n'a rien pu me donner tout de suite, alors j'ai fini par m'endormir en cours de Métamorphose le deuxième jour de pleine lune. Et j'ai passé le troisième à l'Infirmerie, juste pour dormir comme je pouvais. Mais le Professeur Rogue est revenu vers moi il y a deux semaines, et il m'a donné une potion de sommeil léger. Il... Il a été assez gentil pour demander à sa femme de trouver une potion de sommeil compatible avec le Philtre Lupin... Donc après-demain, je devrais pouvoir dormir normalement.

-C'est très bien ça ! Et mon sortilège t'a été utile ?

-Oh oui ! Pas que pour la dernière Lune, d'ailleurs. Je... je suis souvent énervée, disons, quand la Lune approche, alors avec ce sort, ça me permet de me réveiller plusieurs heures avant les autres sans les déranger. Et surtout ils n'entendent plus quand je rêve...

-Oh ? Tu parles en dormant ?

-J'aimerais bien, fit-elle d'un air sombre, disparaissant sous ses cheveux comme chaque fois qu'elle était gênée. Je grogne et je jappe plutôt, quand je fais des... des rêves de loup, disons. Et je crois que j'ai hurlé une fois. Mes... Mes camarades ne savaient pas que j'étais une louve, au départ, seuls les Professeurs et les Préfets ont été prévenus, mais avant Octobre, toutes les filles de ma classe l'ont appris et l'ont dit aux autres.

-Et ?

-Et rien, fit Sélène en se concentrant sur ses œufs brouillés. Moins pire que ce à quoi je m'attendais... Je veux dire, tout le monde m'évite, mais ça je m'en doutais. Au moins personne ne cherche à m'insulter... »

Neville la regarda avec stupeur pendant un moment. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cette jeune fille, si jeune, soit aussi résignée, tellement préparée au pire qu'elle considérait normal et même souhaitable que tous ses camarades décident de l'éviter. Neville songea à ce qu'il ferait si tous ses camarades de Poufsouffle décidaient de l'éviter, Eileen, Susan, mais aussi Morag, Hannah, Ernie, Roger, Justin ou même Zacharias. Et il se dit qu'il ne supporterait pas bien longtemps de rester à Poudlard sans eux.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait, Eileen qui s'était placé à côté de lui et avait tout entendu, se déplaça et s'assit à côté de la fillette. Puis elle la prit doucement dans ses bras, serrant le petit corps frêle contre elle et elle lui dit doucement à l'oreille.

« Tout le monde ne t'évite pas Sélène, d'accord ? Moi je ne t'évites pas, Neville non plus, Susan non plus. Je sais qu'on est pas de ton âge, mais nous on est tes amis et on te lâchera pas. Quand à ceux de ton année, ne t'en fais pas, ils finiront par t'accepter... »

La fillette fut d'abord surprise, mais elle finit par rendre son étreinte à Eileen, enfouissant son visage dans la robe d'uniforme de son amie. Neville se sentit légèrement de trop, mais il se ressaisit et étreignit l'épaule de la jeune louve, l'assurant de son soutien à lui aussi.

A la fin de l'après-midi, tous les élèves de Poudlard quittèrent leurs cours avec une demi-heure d'avance, pour les Quatrième Années de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, il s'agissait du cours de Métamorphose. Ils se rendirent rapidement à leurs dortoirs, déposant leurs affaires, puis ils descendirent vers le Hall d'Entrée pour se ranger en rangs sur les marches de l'énorme escalier de marbre à l'extérieur du château. Les professeurs, plus stressés que jamais, donnaient des recommandations de dernière minutes, rangés en ligne au dernier rang.

« Haywood, resserrez votre écharpe, vous allez attraper froid, recommanda Chourave de sa voix maternelle. Neville, redressez votre chapeau, je vous prie. Cauldwell, rangez votre baguette, c'est mal-élevé d'accueillir des étrangers avec sa baguette à la main. Tenez vous prêts tous, ils vont arriver. »

Mais malgré l'assurance de la Directrice des Poufsouffle, personne ne semblait arriver et les élèves discutaient à voix basse, tentant de pronostiquer comment les étrangers viendraient.

« Vous pensez qu'ils ont pris le Poudlard Express comme nous ? demanda le minuscule Owen Cauldwell, première année.

-Mais non, répliqua sa voisine, Sélène. Ils ne viennent pas de Londres eux.

-Je parie qu'ils vont transplaner ! s'exclama Morag McDougal.

-On ne peut _pas_ transplaner à Poudlard, lui expliqua Neville, qui avait lu l'Histoire de Poudlard en Première Année. Le Château est protégé par beaucoup de choses et notamment des barrières anti-transplanage. Ils devront venir par un moyen de transport qui ne soit pas entièrement magique.

-Des balais ? proposa une troisième année.

-Pas d'aussi loin, répondit Eileen. Tu peux me croire, voler plusieurs heures n'est pas très confortable.

-Je vois quelque chose ! s'écria soudain un Gryffondor de première année. »

Et en effet, au loin dans le ciel un petit point clair s'approchait. Cela semblait petit au départ, puis au fur et à mesure que la chose s'approchait, elle grossissait. Derrière eux, ils entendirent alors le Professeur Dumbledore déclarer calmement.

« Ah, la délégation de Beauxbâtons approche.

-C'est quoi ? Une maison volante ?! s'écria Toadling, un Poufsouffle de deuxième année.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, fit son voisin. Personne ne peut faire voler une maison ! Je parie que c'est un dragon !

-On se calme, ils approchent, intervint alors le Professeur Chourave. »

Les élèves se redressèrent et observèrent avec avidité la forme se rapprocher encore plus, se révélant peu à peu. Ils virent d'abord les quatre gigantesques chevaux ailés qui galopaient dans les airs, chacun de la taille d'un éléphant, ils battaient des ailes en rythme mais remuaient aussi les jambes, comme s'ils essayaient de galoper sur l'air. Et, pensa Neville, vu qu'ils étaient de toute évidence magique, peut-être que c'était ce qu'ils faisaient en fait.

Plus impressionnant encore était le gigantesque carrosse qu'ils traînaient derrière eux, aussi grand que la Chaumine, il était d'une douce couleur bleue pastel, avec des dorures sur les angles. Neville remarqua tout de suite qu'il n'y avait pas de cocher pour mener les chevaux volants et se demanda comment les bêtes savaient où elles devaient aller. Mais apparemment, elles le savaient car elles ralentirent à l'approche du château et commencèrent à tourner autour de la pelouse, perdant de l'altitude à chaque tour jusqu'à ce qu'elles posent enfin, leurs sabots de la taille d'une assiette laissant de larges traces sur la pelouse, suivies des roues du carrosse, tellement grandes qu'un homme adulte aurait pu tenir debout dans l'une d'entre elles et ne pas toucher le haut en tendant les bras.

Lorsque le carrosse se fût arrêté, une porte frappée de deux baguettes projetant chacune trois étoiles dorées s'ouvrit, et un jeune homme en sortit. Lui aussi habillé de bleu clair, il était nettement visible dans la vive lumière qui sortait du carrosse. Il se retourna, toucha à quelque chose en bas de la porte du carrosse, en ayant à peine besoin de se baisser, et déplia un délicat marche-pied d'or. Enchanté songea aussitôt Neville car personne ne pourrait marcher sur un objet aussi fin sans le casser. Mais il n'y pensa pas longtemps, car une énorme chaussure venait d'apparaître, une chaussure de femme noire, mais de la taille d'une luge d'enfant.

Elle fut bientôt suivie d'une gigantesque femme, qui donna sa main au jeune homme comme s'il l'aidait à sortir, mais Neville songea qu'il ne pourrait pas grand chose si elle perdait l'équilibre. Elle descendit les trois marches et se tourna vers Poudlard, déclenchant beaucoup de murmures parmi les élèves de l'école. Neville la détailla longuement, elle avait un beau visage aux traits fins et au teint olivâtre, était vêtue d'une longue robe bleue claire ainsi que d'un manteau de fourrure mordorée. Il tenta d'estimer sa taille en la comparant à Hagrid, le seul autre géant qu'il connaisse, et songea que même en retirant les talons aiguilles qui devaient la grandir d'au moins un demi-mètre, elle pourrait dépasser le garde-chasse d'encore une vingtaine de centimètres. Mais si elle était plus grande, elle était beaucoup moins massive, même drapée dans un épais manteau de fourrure ses épaules étaient sans doute deux fois moins larges que celles d'Hagrid.

La femme sembla évaluer Poudlard un instant, puis elle fit un geste à quelqu'un dans le carrosse et des élèves en sortirent un à un, tous dans le même uniforme, une robe de sorcier bleue clair, leur descendant jusqu'aux chevilles et un chapeau pointu assorti. Ils avaient en outre une cape plus épaisse, de la même couleur avec un liseré d'or, mais Neville songea que ce n'était certainement pas assez pour combattre le froid de l'Écosse.

« Ils vont tous prendre froid chuchota-t-il à Eileen.

-Beauxbâtons est dans le Sud de la France, répondit-elle sur le même ton. Ils ne sont pas habitué à ces températures. »

Les douze français se dirigèrent vers le château, en rangs impeccables comme à la parade. Neville se demanda un instant si leur Directrice avait fait exprès de prendre les plus beaux, mais quand ils s'approchèrent, il constata que quelques uns étaient plus disgracieux, simplement ils avaient été camouflés au milieu de la colonne.

La colonne des français s'arrêta au milieu de l'escalier, les anglais s'étant séparés en deux groupes pour les laisser passer. Leur directrice s'approcha alors du Professeur Dumbledore qui lui prit la main et la baisa, baissant à peine la tête pour ce faire, bien qu'il soit lui-même très grand.

« Ma chère Madame Maxime, dit-il avec un grand sourire. C'est un immense honneur et une très grande joie de vous accueillir à Poudlard.

-Man cheure Dambleudore, dit-elle d'une voix douce. C'eust an grand pleusir d'eutre accueillie à Potdelard. Votre château eust toujours aussi majestueux et vos euleuves sont impeccables.

-Merci Madame, j'espère que vous apprécierez votre séjour parmi nous. Voudriez-vous venir vous réchauffer à l'intérieur de Poudlard ? Ou préférez vous attendre l'arrivée de Karkaroff et des élèves de Durmstrang ?

-Jeu veux attendre aveux vous, Dambleudore. Meus, il faudreut que quelqu'an s'occupe de meus cheuveux.

-Vos cheveux sont coiffeu... coiffés à la perfection, Madame.

-Queul pleusantin vous eutes, Dambleudore ! minauda la titanesque femme avec un éclat de rire cristallin. Jeu veux parleu de meus Abraxans.

-Oh, vos chevaux, dit Dumbledore avec un grand sourire. Hagrid va s'en occuper, c'est notre garde-chasse il est pour l'instant occupé avec ses... protégés. Mais il nous rejoindra dans quelques instants et pourra tout à fait s'occuper de vos montures.

-Meux eutalans demandent une certeune... poigne, Dambledeudore. Je ne seus pas si ce Mansieur 'Agrid...

-Hagrid dispose de toute la poigne qu'il faudra, je vous assure, dit Dumbledore avec un clin d'œil entendu à la Directrice qui sembla se rassurer.

-Bien, fit-elle. Alors dites lui simplement que mes eutalans ne boivent que du whisky pur-malt.

-J'ai fait livrer trois caisses de Whisky Pur-Feu aujourd'hui pour ça, Madame, dit Dumbledore avec courtoisie. »

Madame Maxime fit alors une légère révérence à Dumbledore qui s'inclina en retour. Elle vint ensuite se placer à ses côtés, ses élèves se rangeant devant elle. Pour leur laisser la place, tous les Professeurs s'étaient reculés d'une marche, créant un huitième rang d'élèves. Neville songea un instant que les Français s'étaient de fait placés un rang plus haut que les Septième Années, mais il reporta son attention sur le Parc, où devait apparaître dans quelques instants les élèves de Durmstrang. Alors que les conversations allaient recommencer à s'emballer, Neville perçut des rides sur le Lac Noir. Il regarda et vit alors un mât s'élever lentement de l'eau, qui révéla bientôt un gigantesque navire à voiles. Il dépassait sûrement en taille n'importe quel voilier jamais construit par les Moldus, songea Neville, il atteignait sans doute la taille du HMS Belfast, qu'il avait visité avec ses parents quand il avait huit ans.

Le navire avançait sans doute par magie car il manœuvrait habilement dans les eaux calmes du Lac, les voiles à peine gonflées par la légère brise du soir. Le navire s'amarra enfin près de la rive et des silhouettes mirent une chaloupe à l'eau avant d'y descendre doucement avec une échelle de cordes. La chaloupe avança ensuite lentement vers la rive et Neville se rappela de sa propre arrivée à Poudlard dans une barque propulsée magiquement sur le Lac Noir. Les élèves de Durmstrang faisaient sans doute l'entrée la plus poudlardienne possible.

Une fois la chaloupe échouée, celui qui semblait être le Directeur en descendit en premier, il dominait tous ses élèves d'une tête ou deux. Il aida ensuite un élève à descendre et organisa le reste des élèves en rangs. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le château, cachés dans l'ombre. Neville ne put détailler le directeur de Durmstrang qu'une fois que celui-ci eût posé le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier de marbre. Il s'agissait d'un homme grand et mince, les cheveux blanc-argenté et portait un petit bouc de la même couleur. Ses yeux étaient gris et froids, son visage taillé à la serpe et Neville songea aussitôt qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

Il avait un air noble, comme Madame Maxime et le Professeur Dumbledore, mais alors que Madame Maxime semblait sévère mais juste, et le Professeur Dumbledore doux et bienveillant, le Directeur de Durmstrang avait un air froid, voir cruel et Neville songea aux rumeurs qui courraient sur Durmstrang. Padma leur avait dit que Durmstrang était connu pour enseigner la Magie Noire et qu'elle avait été l'école de Gellert Grindelwald, un mage noir aussi terrible que Voldemort lui-même. Ce à quoi Neville avait répondu que Poudlard avait été l'école de Voldemort en personne.

Et, en repensant à sa réponse, il se répéta ce que Tante Anna lui disait sans cesse, on ne doit pas juger sur les apparences. Sans doute que les élèves de Durmstrang n'étaient pas des adeptes de la magie noire mais de simples élèves comme lui. Il les regarda donc, tandis qu'ils montaient les marches, mais ce n'était pas facile, ils étaient engoncés dans d'épais manteaux de fourrure et portaient de lourds couvre-chefs de fourrure qui leur cachaient la moitié du visage qui ne disparaissait pas dans leur écharpe. La fourrure était noire, mais le lourd velours qui constituait la doublure extérieure du manteau était rouge.

« Albus ! » salua le Directeur de Durmstrang quand il fut arrivé en haut des marches. Neville fut surpris en l'entendant, il s'attendait à un lourd accent d'Europe de l'Est, pas à l'accent chantant du Dorset. « Quel plaisir de vous revoir mon vieil ami.

-Le plaisir est partagé, Igor, dit le Professeur Dumbledore en lui serrant la main. Poudlard vous accueille vous et tous vos élèves avec joie.

-Ce cher Poudlard ! C'est fou comme ce château peut nous manquer, n'est-ce pas Albus ? Severus, c'est aussi un plaisir de te revoir ! »

Neville se retourna pour voir le Directeur de Durmstrang se diriger vers le Professeur de Potions de Poudlard qui n'avait absolument pas l'air de partager son enthousiasme. Son visage était traversé d'une expression sévère et il s'était reculé.

« Karkaroff, fit-il d'une voix teintée de mépris. Je ne sais pas qui vous a permis de me considérer en ami, mais il se trompe manifestement.

-Oh. » fit Karkaroff refroidi. Il se tourna vers Dumbledore avec un rictus révélant ses dents jaunies. « Eh bien, Albus, apparemment, tout Poudlard ne m'accueille pas avec joie.

-Veuillez excuser Severus, Igor, dit simplement Dumbledore.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr, fit l'homme. Est-ce que nous pourrions entrer maintenant ? J'ai peur que Viktor prenne froid dehors. Le rude climat de l'Écosse, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne pensais pas le climat de Durmstrang plus clément. » dit Dumbledore tout en s'effaçant pour laisser entrer Karkaroff et son protégé. Celui-ci rejeta sa chapka et son écharpe, révélant son visage qui, éclairé par le Hall d'Entrée, fut aperçu par tout Poudlard qui éclata aussitôt en murmures admiratifs.

« Krum ! s'exclama Eileen à côté de Neville. C'est Viktor Krum ! »

 **Et voilà, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Comme vous pouvez le constater, si j'ai plus ou moins suivi le canon, j'ai pris quand même quelques libertés et surtout pris du temps pour décrire beaucoup plus certains passages. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Et bien sûr, j'ai un peu plus mis en avance Severus et ses relations avec Karkaroff, comme vous le verrez la semaine prochaine (enfin plutôt ce week-end normalement XD).**

 **Ah oui, et j'aime bien l'idée que Chourave est une Directrice beaucoup moins stricte que McGonagall et qui n'a pas peur de montrer qu'elle s'inquiète pour ses élèves. Sinon, je n'ai pas grand chose d'autre à dire sur ce chapitre, le prochain sera un gros chapitre qui devrait être posté ce week-end, peut-être le week-end prochain si je n'arrive pas à le finir. A la prochaine ^^**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

adenoide: _Quand on sait qui joue le rôle de Maugrey, je trouve étrange que Dumby ne s'est jamais rendu compte que ce n'était pas le vrai Maugrey. On peut penser que les protections de Poudlard ne sont pas à son maximum. Le trio est ouvert aux autres maisons alors que le trio de Harry ne l'était pas._

 **Merci pour ta review ^^**

 **C'est vrai que c'est un peu bizarre, j'imagine que Croupton Jr sait bien jouer la comédie. Dans mon histoire il se laisse un peu plus aller en face des enfants, mais bon, ils ne connaissent pas le vrai Maugrey, eux ^^**

 **En même temps ils ont des amis d'avant Poudlard dans chaque Maison hormis Serpentard, forcément ils vont pas se fermer aux autres Maisons :p**

 **C'est même un calvaire de les intégrer de manière fluide XD**

Delphine : _J'ai beaucoup aimée, le début du tome 4._

 _C'est très intéressant qu'Eileen réagisse comme ça aux pouvoirs des vélanes. J'espère qu'on le verras un peu plus en détaille._

 _Excuse moi j'ai lue dans ta note de fin de chapitres les réponses des reviwes : Personnellement j'aimerais pas qu'il y est un rapprochement amoureux ? entre Eileen et Harry, mais si c'est de l'amitié alors là ça ne me gêne pas. Je souhaite juste qu'il n'y est pas de romance._

 **Merci beaucoup et merci pour ta review :D**

 **Oui, bien sûr, on verra ça plus en détail. Je dirais que les intrigues amoureuses sont amorcées dans ce Tome ci et deviendront vraiment détaillées vers le Tome 5 et 6. Donc, il faudra attendre un peu, mais j'ai déjà tout prévu ^^**


	8. Chapter 8: La Coupe de Feu

**Salut à toutes et à tous ! Ce chapitre là est à l'heure c'est bon XD**

« Krum, répéta Eileen, abasourdie. Viktor Krum est à Poudlard.

-Je ne savais même pas qu'il étudiait encore, renchérit Elen qui venait de les rejoindre. »

Les élèves de Poudlard regagnaient le château, suivant les élèves de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons, mais trois des filles de Poufsouffle ne parlaient que d'une seule chose, Viktor Krum, et Neville commençait à en avoir ras-le-bol.

« Tu crois qu'il pourrait me signer un autographe ? pépia Sélène, tellement excitée qu'elle ne prenait même pas garde au fait que ses cheveux ne recouvraient plus ses blessures. Oh, pourquoi je n'ai rien apporté avec moi !

-Je pense que ça peut s'arranger, fit Elen en sortant sa baguette. »

Elle vérifia que les Professeurs étaient tous entrés dans la Grande Salle, puis lança un sort d'attraction qui lui rapporta bientôt une feuille de parchemin, une plume et un encrier. Elle lança un nouveau sort qui déchira la feuille en trois.

« Et voilà, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Elen, tu me sauves la vie, dit Eileen avec un grand sourire.

-Je ne crois pas que Krum veuille signer des autographes dès ce soir, fit remarquer Susan avec justesse. Laissez-lui le temps de s'installer au château, il sera là pour toute l'année.

-Toute l'année, soupira Elen d'un ton enamourée.

-Ce n'est qu'un joueur de Quidditch, tenta de faire remarquer Neville.

-Ce n'est pas un joueur de Quidditch quelconque, s'emporta Eileen. C'est le meilleur joueur de Quidditch du monde ! Une future légende du Quidditch !

-Et moi, je parie qu'il préférerait qu'on s'adresse à lui en tant qu'un simple élève de Durmstrang plutôt qu'en tant que légende vivante du Quidditch, dit Neville avec un petit sourire.

-h ouais ? Et comment tu le sais ? cracha Eileen de mauvaise humeur.

-Par pure expérience personnelle, dit Neville avec un grand sourire qui désarma la mauvaise humeur de son amie.

-Ouais bon, je suppose que tu n'as pas tort, fit-elle de mauvaise grâce. Mais quand même, c'est Viktor Krum !

-Pitié Eileen, soupira Neville. C'est avant tout un jeune Bulgare qui est venu ici pour assister et peut-être participer au Tournoi. C'est pas toi qui disait à tout le monde que je n'étais pas une bête de foire, en Première Année ?

-Tu sais Neville, dit Eileen après un instant de silence. Je déteste quand tu as raison. »

Ce dernier choisit de rire, rapidement suivi par ses amies. Ils rentrèrent enfin dans la Grande Salle et se dirigèrent vers leur Table. Neville chercha du regard les élèves étrangers et les reconnut facilement. Une fois ôté leur manteau de fourrure noire, les élèves de Durmstrang ressortaient bien avec leur uniforme rouge dans la foule des élèves de Poudlard, et l'uniforme bleu pâle de Beauxbâtons se remarquait encore plus. Ces derniers s'étaient assis à la table des Serpentard, tandis que les élèves de Durmstrang avaient rejoint les Gryffondor, et Eileen lança un regard noir à Harry Potter qui discutait avec Krum.

Alors qu'ils finissaient de s'installer, le Professeur Dumbledore se leva et rapidement, le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle.

« Bonjour à toutes et à tous, mes chers élèves de Poudlard, tout comme nos bien-aimés hôtes étrangers. Je ne vous retiendrai pas très longtemps avant de vous laisser apprécier notre festin, mais je veux saluer nos invités et leur dire qu'ils sont les bienvenus à Poudlard cette année comme durant toutes les années à venir. Et maintenant, bon appétit ! »

Le Directeur se rassit et reprit la conversation qu'il avait entamée avec Madame Maxime tandis que des dizaines de plats apparaissaient sur les tables. Neville remarqua que Karkaroff s'était assis à gauche de Dumbledore et Madame Maxime à droite, dans un siège renforcé comme ceux qu'utilisait Hagrid. Puis il reporta son attention vers sa table, qui regorgeait de victuailles, dont certaines lui semblaient inconnues.

« C'est quoi ça ? demanda Eileen en montrant une soupière blanche.

-Je pense que c'est de la bouillabaisse, répondit Neville en se servant. Un plat français à base de poisson, j'en ai mangé en Provence, c'est très bon.  
-Mmm, je vais peut-être goûter, fit Eileen avec circonspection. »

Elle se servit une louche tandis que Neville se servait plus généreusement. Alors que Eileen se resservait, en admettant que le plat n'était pas si mauvais, une magnifique blonde portant l'uniforme de Beauxbâtons se présenta à côté d'eux.

« Vous avez fini avec la Bouillabaisse ? demanda-t-elle en faisant voler ses cheveux d'un léger coup de tête en arrière.

-La bou... bouya... bégaia Eileen, prise au dépourvu.

-La bouillabaisse, s'impatienta la jeune française. Je peux la prendre ?

-Oui, c'était très bon, intervint Neville en voyant que son amie ne réagissait pas.

-Bien, merci, dit la française en prenant la soupière.

-Wow, je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, fit Eileen en clignant des yeux. Mon esprit ne répondait plus...

-J'ai vu, se moqua gentiment Neville.

-On dirait une Vélane, dit Eileen avec gêne.

-N'importe quoi, la rabroua Elen. Toute l'école ne la regarde pas avec des yeux de merlan frit. »

Mais le coup d'œil que Neville lança à la ronde lui apprit que beaucoup de garçons fixaient la table de Serpentard avec des yeux de merlan frit. Une fois que les assiettes furent vidées des dernières miettes du dessert, le Professeur Dumbledore se leva à nouveau avec une expression sérieuse, bien que ses yeux pétillent de plaisir.

« Maintenant que nous sommes tous repus, dit-il. Il est temps d'apporter le reliquaire. Mais auparavant, je voudrais m'adresser aux personnes qui comptent se présenter. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est une affaire très sérieuse. C'est une compétition ancienne dont les règles font l'objet d'une puissante magie. Aussi, réfléchissez bien avant de présenter votre candidature, n'oubliez pas que cette compétition peut être très dangereuse, malgré les précautions que nous prendrons tout au long de l'année et qu'une fois sélectionnés, il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière possible.

L'inscription au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est un contrat magique dont le non-respect pourrait entraîner la mort. »

Il y eût un instant de silence, puis le Directeur reprit la parole.

« Maintenant, M Rusard, veuillez apporter le reliquaire, s'il vous plaît. »

Le concierge, vêtu d'un habit en queue de pie râpé apporta une grande boîte élégamment décorée de motifs en or et argent et sertie de plusieurs pierres précieuses. Le Professeur Dumbledore attendit que la boîte soit posée devant lui pour en sortir avec précautions une vieille coupe de bois, sans ornements. La seule chose qui laissait penser à un artefact magique était la grande flamme bleue qui jaillissait de la coupe.

« Je vous présente à tous la Coupe de Feu, qui sera notre juge impartial. J'installerai moi-même la Coupe de Feu dans le Hall d'entrée cette nuit et toute personne désirant participer en tant que Champion devra écrire son nom et le nom de son école sur un bout de parchemin et le placer dans la flamme de la Coupe. Demain, à la même heure, la Coupe choisira trois noms, un de chaque école, et les personnes choisies seront les Trois Champions qui participeront au Tournoi. Je vous laisse maintenant regagner vos dortoirs et passer une bonne nuit. »

Dans un grand raclement de bois, les élèves se levèrent de leurs bancs et se dirigèrent vers leurs dortoirs en discutant avec surexcitation de la Coupe de Feu. Alors que Neville et ses amies se dirigeaient vers la porte, les élèves de Durmstrang arrivèrent au même moment, menés par Karkaroff, il leur parlait rapidement en Bulgare et semblait s'adresser à Krum, qui lui répondit par la négative. Tandis qu'il rabrouait un de ses élèves, il arriva devant la porte et Neville s'écarta pour les laisser sortir. Karkaroff le remercia d'un signe de tête puis se figea et le regarda avec stupéfaction.

Par habitude, Neville plaqua sa frange sur son front, tentant de cacher sa cicatrice, mais Karkaroff continua de fixer le rideau de cheveux.

« Eh oui, Karkaroff, c'est bien Neville Londubat, fit une voix sarcastique que Neville fût ravi d'entendre.

-Severus, dit Karkaroff d'une voix blanche. Je... je ne pensais pas...

-Il a quatorze ans, il n'y a aucune raison pour que Neville ne se trouve pas à Poudlard, Karkaroff, fit Severus d'une voix sèche. Maintenant si tu veux bien circuler, il y a la moitié de l'école qui n'est pas encore sortie. »

Karkaroff regarda derrière lui et vit qu'une foule d'élèves s'était agglutinée derrière les douze étudiants de Durmstrang. Se raclant la gorge pour reprendre contenance, il eût un large mouvement de cape et sortit d'un pas digne, suivi de ses élèves. Neville le suivit de près, sentant le regard protecteur de Severus sur lui tandis qu'il traversait le Grand Hall. Ce soir là, il fut difficile à Neville de trouver le sommeil, non pas parce qu'il était particulièrement excité, mais parce que ses camarades de dortoir discutèrent jusque tard dans la nuit, leurs chuchotements l'empêchant de dormir.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla donc plutôt tard, ou plutôt Eileen finit par le réveiller, vers dix heures du matin, fatiguée de devoir l'attendre. Ils descendirent prendre leur petit-déjeuner dès que Neville se fut lavé, et ils retrouvèrent Luna et les sœurs Patil qui discutaient dans le Hall d'Entrée. Les filles avaient emporté des toasts beurrés, un pot de confiture et une théière de la Grande Salle et s'étaient installées dans des sièges près de l'escalier Nord pour observer la Coupe de Feu et le rassemblement qui s'y tenait.

« Salut les filles, fit Neville en s'asseyant à côté de Luna. Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

-Depuis huit heures, répondit Luna. On a vu tous les élèves de Durmstrang mettre leur nom dans la Coupe. Et plusieurs élèves de Beauxbâtons.

-Et pour Poudlard ? demanda Sélène, qui avait suivi le Trio.

-Pas grand monde d'intéressant, soupira Parvati. Warrington et Derrick pour Serpentard.

-Et cette peste de Pansy Parkinson a été horrible, dit Padma. Elle a fait un croche-pied à un élève de Gryffondor et l'a fait tomber dans la limite d'âge.

-Il est à l'Infirmerie, renchérit Parvati. C'était Colin Crivey, un an plus jeune que moi. Un garçon insupportable, mais il ne méritait pas ça quand même.

-Quelqu'un a vu Pansy ? demanda Neville.  
-Malheureusement pour elle, Severus sortait de la Grande Salle à ce moment là, fit Padma avec un grand sourire.

-Il lui a parlé pendant dix minutes de l'honneur de Serpentard et de la noblesse des sorciers, puis lui a collé une semaine de retenue avec lui, expliqua Parvati. Mais aucun point en moins bien entendu.

-Celui qui parviendra à convaincre mon père d'enlever des points à Serpentard n'est pas encore né, plaisanta Eileen. »

Alors qu'ils s'installaient dans des sièges conjurés par Padma, ils entendirent une grande clameur venant de l'escalier Ouest. Ils virnet alors descendre les jumeaux Weasley et leur ami Lee Jordan, entourés d'environ la moitié des élèves de Gryffondor, ou du moins c'est l'impression qu'avait Neville en voyant la foule rouge et or qui les entouraient. Paradant comme des paons, les jumeaux Weasley exhibèrent une potion qu'ils avaient préparé.

« Pfff, une Potion d'Âge, comme si Dumbledore n'y avait pas pensé, fit Eileen en reconnaissant la mixture.

-Tu crois qu'il va leur arriver quoi ?

-Tu verras par toi-même dit Parvati avec un petit rire. C'est très drôle. »

Fred et Georges burent la potion en même temps, suivis de Lee. Fred s'avança et franchit la Limite d'Âge, suivi presque aussitôt de Georges. Mais avant que l'un d'entre eux ait pu mettre son nom dans la Coupe, ils furent soudain projetés en arrière et atterrirent durement sur le sol en marbre, glissant plusieurs mètres jusqu'au bas de l'escalier. Et quand ils se relevèrent, ils virent qu'une grande et longue barbe argentée leur avaient poussé à chacun.

Tous leurs supporters éclatèrent de rire, ainsi que les autres élèves qui avaient assistés à la scène et les jumeaux, qui n'étaient pas les derniers de l'Ecole en matière d'auto-dérision, éclatèrent également de rire. Ils virent alors le Professeur Dumbledore s'avancer vers eux. Neville crut qu'il allait les punir pour avoir essayé de désobéir aux règles, mais il leur dit simplement avec un sourire malicieux.

« Eh bien, j'espère que cela vous servira de leçon. Maintenant filez à l'Infirmerie, M Davies de Serdaigle et Mlle Faucett de Poufsouffle y sont déjà pour se faire soigner leurs propres barbes... Mais je dois avouer qu'elles sont beaucoup moins belles que les vôtres. »

Alors que les jumeaux Weasley s'éloignaient, escorté de Lee qui continuait de rire, c'est du côté de la Salle Commune de Poufsouffle que s'entendirent des cris. Tournant la tête vers le bruit, Neville vit Cédric sortir du couloir des Cuisines escorté du fan club qui s'était formé autour de lui au fil des jours. Cédric était le favori de Poufsouffle pour le Tournoi, et la plupart des élèves le soutenaient. En le voyant, Neville, Susan, Sélène et Eilene applaudirent et l'encouragèrent à leur tour.

Cédric passa la Limite sans peine, et parvint à mettre son nom dans la coupe, déclenchant un nouveau tonnerre d'applaudissements. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, discutant avec Gareth Faucett, son meilleur ami, ils virent Angelina Johnson de Gryffondor mettre à son tour son nom dans la Coupe, vivement acclamée par Parvati. Puis ce fut au tour de Cho Chang de mettre son nom dans la Coupe.

Après avoir passé une heure à regarder la Coupe, il leur apparut que plus grand monde ne venait mettre son nom dans la Coupe et ils décidèrent alors de rendre visite à Hagrid, qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis longtemps. Ce fut donc tout un petit groupe qui descendit vers la cabane du Garde-Chasse, Elen les ayant rejoint pendant qu'ils regardaient la Coupe de Feu. Ils toquèrent à la porte du Gardien des Clefs qui leur ouvrit avec un grand sourire.

Ils passèrent la journée chez Hagrid, mangeant de son ragoût de bœuf (ou du moins, ils prétendirent que c'était du bœuf, Neville ne voulait pas savoir quelle était la viande vraiment utilisée) et partageant les derniers potins de l'école, qui tournaient surtout autour du Tournoi. Hagrid avait l'air enchanté par la Première Tâche.

« Vous verrez, dit-il avec excitation. Vous verrez le jour de la Première Tâche, ce sera magnifique ! Époustouflant !

-Vous ne pouvez pas nous le dire tout de suite, Hagrid ? demanda Susan.

-Non, non, non, je ne veux pas vous gâcher la surprise. Ce serait dommage ! Vous verrez, je vous dis. »

Il apparut que pour une fois Hagrid était déterminé à ne rien dire, mais à en juger par son air excité, Neville songea que ce devait certainement être un groupe de créatures magiques dangereuses. Eh bien, pensa-t-il, je souhaite bonne chance aux Champions. Heureusement que je ne participe pas, je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver à lutter contre des Acromentules, une fois m'a suffi.

Alors qu'il commençait à faire sombre, Sélène sortit une potion de sa poche et la but rapidement, et tout le monde commença à rassembler ses affaires pour se diriger vers le château. C'est alors que Hagrid leur demanda d'attendre.

« Attendez-moi, je vais rentrer avec vous au château. »

Ils sortirent l'attendre dehors et l'entendirent fourrager dans sa cabane, ce qui étonna Neville. Hagrid n'était pas du genre à se soucier de son apparence d'ordinaire. Quand il ressortit, il avait enfilé une sorte de costume maronnasse pelucheux et dégageait une odeur si forte qu'ils eurent les larmes aux yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, Hagrid ? protesta Susan en toussant.

-Eau de Cologne, dit Hagrid avec un air penaud. J'en ai peut-être trop mis.

-Je confirme, dit Neville en remarquant que la bouteille était à moitié vide. Quelques gouttes suffisent.

-Oh. Je reviens alors. »

Il retourna dans sa cabane qu'il traversa pour aller dans le potager. Ils l'entendirent alors plonger la tête dans le tonneau d'eau de pluie et se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

« De l'eau de Cologne ? demanda Eileen.

-Et t'as vu son costume ? renchérit Parvati.

-Eh, mais il part sans nous, s'exclama Neville. »

Ils tournèrent leurs têtes et virent qu'en effet, Hagrid avait enjambé la clôture et se dirigeait vers le Carrosse de Beauxbâtons d'où sortait Madame Maxime. Neville éclata alors de rire.

« Mais tout s'explique ! Il essaye de sortir avec Madame Maxime !

-Tu as raison, fit Eileen avec un sourire adouci. J'imagine que ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il rencontre une personne aussi grande que lui...

-En attendant, on ferait bien de se dépêcher, si les élèves de Beauxbâtons vont vers Poudlard, c'est que le festin va commencer, fit remarquer Susan. »

Ils se dépêchèrent donc de remonter le chemin, arrivant peu de temps avant que les délégations des deux écoles étrangères n'atteignent l'escalier de marbre. Ils s'installèrent donc rapidement à leurs places et attendirent que les élèves étrangers aient fini de s'asseoir. Tout le monde se tourna ensuite vers le Professeur Dumbledore, mais il se contentait de converser avec Madame Maxime à côté de lui et l'apparition des plats du Festin de Halloween leur firent comprendre que le Tournoi serait pour après le Festin.

Si le Festin de Bienvenue de la veille avait été fait pour épater les invités étrangers, celui de Halloween était beaucoup plus traditionnel et la citrouille était déclinée sous toutes les formes possibles, des entrées aux desserts. Les Elfes s'étaient à nouveau surpassés et Neville songea qu'il n'avait jamais vu un Festin de Halloween aussi impressionnant en quatre ans à Poudlard. Finalement, quand les assiettes furent débarrassées magiquement et tout le monde repu, le Professeur Dumbledore se leva et sourit largement à l'Assemblée.

« Bonjour à tous ceux que je n'ai pas vu aujourd'hui. C'est maintenant le grand moment, la Coupe de Feu choisira les Trois Champions qui participeront au Tournoi. Mais avant que M Rusard ne m'amène la Coupe, je voudrais vous présenter deux personnes, M Verpey et M Croupton du Ministère de la Magie. M Verpey est le Directeur du Département des Sports et Jeux Magiques et M Croupton dirige le Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale. Et c'est grâce à leurs efforts combinés, ainsi qu'à ceux de leurs homologues en France et en Bulgarie, que nous pouvons accueillir le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers cette année. »

De faibles applaudissements se firent entendre, mais la plupart des élèves étaient trop excités par l'attente de la Coupe de Feu pour prêter attention à deux membres du Ministère. Neville lui, remarqua que M Croupton avait les traits tirés et un air pâle et le fit remarquer à Eileen qui lui fit signe qu'elle écoutait. Décidant qu'il pourrait en parler plus tard, il regarda à nouveau Dumbledore, qui reprenait la parole.

« Merci pour eux. Maintenant, M Rusard, si vous voulez bien ? »

Le Concierge apporta cérémonieusement la Coupe de Feu qu'il posa devant le Directeur de l'École. La Flamme violette était plus basse à présent, comme si la Coupe avait perdu de son énergie, mais elle était toujours aussi brillante. Et lorsque le Professeur Dumbledore eut prononcé une formule, sans doute destinée à l'activer, la flamme brilla intensément et s'éleva haut dans les airs, projetant un bout de parchemin dans les airs que Dumbledore attrapa habilement du bout des doigts.

« Le Champion de Durmstrang sera... Viktor Krum !

-Bien entendu, dit Eileen avec un sourire. »

Un hurlement d'approbation s'éleva de la Salle, les élèves de Durmstrang applaudirent avec force, mais aussi beaucoup d'élèves de Poudlard. Viktor Krum se leva gauchement et se dandina vers la table des Professeurs, le dos rond et les pieds écartés, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air impressionnant songea Neville. Le Professeur Dumbledore lui indiqua une salle à côté de la Table des Professeurs que Neville connaissait pour être la salle où attendaient les Premières Années le jour de la Rentrée. Puis, tandis que Viktor passait la porte, la Coupe de Feu cracha un nouveau parchemin.

« Le Champion de Beauxbâtons sera... Fleur Delacour ! »

Nouveau tonnerre d'applaudissements, les élèves de Beauxbâtons ne voulaient pas passer pour moins que ceux de Durmstrang. Cependant, Neville remarqua que plusieurs d'entre eux avaient l'air très déçus, et il songea que si Viktor avait été le favori de Durmstrang, sans doute que plusieurs des élèves de Beauxbâtons avaient vraiment cru pouvoir participer. Fleur Delacour se leva de la table des Serpentard et Neville remarqua que c'était la jeune fille qui avait demandé la bouillabaisse à Eileen.

Elle était très grande, avec de longs cheveux blonds et était très belle. D'ailleurs la plupart des garçons la suivirent des yeux pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers la petite salle, avec un calme olympien. C'est enfin le tour de Poudlard, songea Neville. Et en effet, la Coupe de Feu cracha un dernier bout de parchemin.

« Et le Champion de Poudlard sera... Cédric Digorry ! »

Si les deux Champions précédents avaient eu droit à des tonnerres d'applaudissements, la clameur du Champion de Poudlard fut assourdissante, notamment à la table de Poufsouffle, devenue quasiment hystérique. Plusieurs Première Année se mirent debout sur leurs bancs et tous les Poufsouffle applaudissaient à s'en faire mal aux mains, scandant en cœur « CEDRIC ! CEDRIC ! CEDRIC ! »

Cédric, un peu intimidé par cette démonstration, salua légèrement de la main puis se dirigea vers la petite salle. Alors qu'il disparaissait derrière la porte, le Professeur Dumbledore fit signe qu'il allait se remettre à parler, ce qui calma aussitôt la Grande Salle.

« Bien, il va être temps d'aller... »

Il s'interrompit soudain car la Coupe de Feu venait de se rallumer une quatrième fois. Dans un silence de mort, Dumbledore saisit le petit parchemin, puis le lit à haute voix.

« Neville Londubat. »

Neville se figea, tétanisé. Il avait été très heureux et même excité que Cédric soit choisi, que Poufsouffle ait son heure de gloire. Mais soudain son cœur venait de se glacer et tandis que toute la Grande Salle murmurait, comme si souvent quand son nom était mentionné, il pensa « non, c'est pas possible, je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans la Coupe. ». Puis sa deuxième pensée fut « Pourquoi encore moi ? ». Mais, comme il ne bougeait pas, Dumbledore le chercha du regard et répéta.

« Neville Londubat. Neville, viens ici, s'il te plaît. »

Alors Neville se leva lentement, avec la sensation que ses membres étaient en plomb. Eileen lui prit la main, comme pour le retenir, mais Neville, résigné, li fit signe qu'il devait y aller. Il grimpa jusqu'à l'estrade et Dumbledore lui indiqua la petite porte derrière. Il passa à côté de Hagrid qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds, et derrière Severus qui s'était retourné et semblait osciller entre l'inquiétude et la fureur.

« Je n'ai rien fait » articula-t-il en silence avant de pénétrer dans la petite salle. C'était toujours la même que lors de sa première rentrée, sauf que cette fois ci un feu ronflait dans la cheminée et que trois personnes s'y tenaient, Viktor Krum qui était debout contre un mur, Cédric qui faisait les cent pas au centre de la pièce et Fleur Delacour qui se réchauffait les mains près de la cheminée.

« Eh bien quoi ? dit-elle d'un ton sec. On doit retourner dans la Grande Salle ? Quelle organisation franchement !

-Non, dit simplement Neville. »

Il ne chercha pas à s'expliquer davantage, il ne pouvait pas. Il ne savait même pas comment se l'expliquer à lui même, en fait, il était juste totalement perdu, il avait la sensation que la tête tournait, comme s'il était sur le point de faire un malaise. Alors qu'il cherchait un endroit pour s'asseoir, il entendit des bruits de pas précipités et Ludo Verpey déboula dans la pièce, un grand sourire sur le visage. Il prit Neville par le bras et l'entraîna vers la cheminée en babillant d'un air réjoui.

« Extraordinaire ! C'est tout simplement extraordinaire ! Mademoiselle, Messieurs, laissez moi vous présenter... c'est incroyable ! Laissez moi vous présenter le quatrième Champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. »

Viktor Krum grogna et se renfrogna encore davantage. Cédric le regarda les yeux ronds, puis Ludo Verpey, s'attendant visiblement à ce que celui-ci annonce qu'il faisait une blague. Ce fut également le parti de la française qui eût un léger éclat de rire et dit en s'avançant vers Ludo Verpey, rejettant sa crinière de cheveux blonds en arrière.

« Mon cher Monsieur Verpé, c'est une blague je suppose ? L'humour british sans doute ?

-Une blague ? Mais non, balbutia Ludo qui semblait hypnotisé par la jeune fille. C'est... Le nom de Neville est sorti de.. De la Coupe de Feu ! »

Fleur se figea et regarda plus attentivement Neville, le détaillant. Elle se retourna ensuite vers Verpey, avec un air beaucoup moins enjoué.

« Enfin, c'est insensé ! C'est quoi cette organisation ? On nous avait dit qu'il y avait une limite d'âge, ce garçon est bien trop jeune !

-Eh bien, comme vous le savez, fit Verpey qui n'en menait pas large. La limite d'âge n'a été instaurée que cette année... Et puis on ne fournit pas les âges à la Coupe, elle ne peut pas... Et puis, son nom est sorti, il semblerait qu'il n'y ait plus d'autre choix à ce stade... Sinon, il risquerait de perdre sa magie, ou pire de mourir... Neville n'a plus qu'à faire de son mieux... »

La française s'écarta avec une exclamation de dédain, et soudain la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. On entendait au loin les cris des Professeurs qui tentaient de rétablir l'ordre dans la Grande Salle, sans doute aussi de convaincre les élèves d'aller au lit. Et plusieurs personnes entrèrent par la petite porte, le Professeur Dumbledore suivi des deux autres Directeurs, mais aussi Severus, le Professeur Chourave et le Professeur Maurey qui se tenait à l'écart, et enfin Bartemius Croupton.

« Madame Maxime ! s'exclama Fleur en se dirigeant vers sa Directrice. »

Elle continua à parler dans un français beaucoup trop rapide pour que Neville puisse y saisir quoi que ce soit. Mais la Directrice française calma sa protégée et se tourna vers Dumbledore, posant une main protectrice sur l'épaule de son élève. Elle avait l'air terrible, se redressant de toute sa hauteur et le visage dur, on se rendait compte qu'elle aurait pu aisément briser le Directeur de Poudlard en deux, mais ce dernier se contenta de lui rendre son regard avec un intérêt poli.

« Dambleudore, dit-elle d'une voix puissante et impérieuse. Pourrieuz-vous nous euxpliquer ce que signifie ce... Ceutte pleusanterie !

-J'aimerais également le savoir, Albus, dit Karkaroff, foudroyant le vieil homme de ses yeux bleus. Depuis quand Poudlard a-t-elle le droit à deux Champions ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit une prérogative de l'École hôte, à moins que j'ai mal lu le règlement !

-Potdelard ne peut pas avoir deux Champions ! tempêta Madame Maxime. Ce seureut beaucoup trop anjuste ! J'euxige que Beauxbâtons puisse feure concourir deux Champions aussi !

-Et Durmstrang ! ajouta Karkaroff. Remettons la Coupe en place et nos élèves pourront y remettre leurs noms !

-Mais... balbutia Verpey derrière eux. C'est impossible, voyons. La Coupe de Feu s'est éteinte, vous l'avez vu. Elle ne se rallumera pas avant le prochain Tournoi... »

Lorsque Karkaroff se tourna vivement vers lui, le foudroyant du regard, le pauvre homme se recroquevilla, lâchant l'épaule de Neville. Le Directeur de Durmstrang reposa alors son attention sur Dumbledore.

« Et ce... cet élève est bien trop jeune ! Nous pensions que votre Limite d'âge allait prévenir les candidatures de moins de dix-sept ans !

-Neville, demanda simplement Dumbledore, se tournant vers lui. Est-ce que tu as mis ton nom dans la Coupe ?

-Non, répondit Neville précipitamment. Professeur, je n'ai rien fait, je n'ai aucune envie de participer au Tournoi !

-Est-ce que tu as demandé à un élève plus âgé de mettre ton nom dans la Coupe ?

-Non, répéta Neville. A qui aurais-je pu demander ?

-Il ment ! s'écria Karakroff.

-Karkaroff, ça suffit ! s'écria Severus. Neville ne ment pas ! Bien qu'il ait toujours manifesté un certain désintérêt pour le respect du règlement, il n'est pas du genre à se mettre volontairement en danger et c'est l'une des dernières personnes de cette école que j'aurais pensé trouver ici.

-Merci Severus, dit calmement Dumbledore. »

Celui-ci s'écarta, mais ses yeux continuaient de flamboyer de haine envers Karkaroff, et Neville songea à nouveau qu'il y avait plus qu'une rivalité d'écoles entre ces deux-là. Mais il n'avait aucune envie de se mêler de ces affaires qui ne le regardaient pas. Madame Maxime reprit la parole.

« Enfin, Dambleudore. Ceut enfant ment, c'est insenseu !

-Madame, intervint alors Chourave qui s'avança face à la gigantesque française. Je connais Neville depuis plus de trois ans, et je peux vous assurer qu'il est un garçon honnête et travailleur qui n'a jamais cherché à se mettre en avant. Il n'a aucune raison de vouloir participer à ce Tournoi ! »

La Directrice haussa les épaules et s'éloigna, mais Karkaroff semblait avoir repris ses esprits et il s'adressa aux juges d'une voix mielleuse.

« M Croupton, M Verpey, vous êtes nos... juges impartiaux. »

Un reniflement de mépris de la part de la Directrice française laissait penser qu'elle ne croyait pas en l'impartialité des juges anglais.

« Nos juges impartiaux, reprit Karkaroff. Vous voudriez bien admettre que cette situation est... désavantageuse pour nos écoles, n'est-ce pas ?

-Eh bien, fit M Croupton d'une voix affaiblie. Il est certain que la situation devient quelque peu... inégale. Malheureusement, je ne vois pas ce que nous pouvons y faire, la Coupe de Feu s'est éteinte, et le nom de Neville en est sorti. Et le choix de la Coupe implique un contrat magique qu'il est impossible de briser sans d'importantes conséquences.

-En d'autres termes, l'interrompit la voix sourde de Maugrey. Londubat est obligé de participer, pratique, non ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là ? Maugrey ? demanda Karakroff qui s'écartait du Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal comme s'il en avait peur.

-C'est évident! s'exclama Fleur. Quelqu'un veut faire gagner Poudlard !

-Je n'aurais pas cette analyse là, fit Maugrey avec une grimace qui devait sans doute s'apparenter à un sourire pour lui. Londubat est certainement un des pires choix possibles si quelqu'un voulait faire augmenter les chances de cette école. Un Quatrième Année pas plus brillant qu'un autre hormis en Botanique, il a peu de chances ne serait-ce que de réchapper à la Première épreuve.

-Ah bien sûr ! s'exclama Karakroff avec mépris. Nous connaissons tous votre réputation de paranoïa, Maugrey, et apparemment vous enseignez à vos élèves à voir des complots contre leurs sécurité partout !

-Ma paranoïa a été particulièrement utile à certains moments, n'est-ce pas Karkaroff ?

-Alastor ! s'exclama Dumbledore.

-C'est donc cela votre défense, Dumbledore ? demanda Karkaroff avec hargne. La théorie d'un vieux paranoïaque ?

-Alors j'invente, c'est ça ? gronda Maugrey en s'avançant vers le Directeur de Durmstrang qui recula vivement. J'ai des visions ? Vous _savez_ qu'il fallait un sorcier expérimenté pour tromper la Coupe de Feu !

-Quelle preuve en aveuz-vous ? s'exclama Madame Maxime.

-La Coupe de Feu n'est pas le premier objet magique venu ! C'est un artefact rare et plusieurs fois centenaire qui a été ensorcelé d'une magie qui dépasse de loin l'enseignement que dispensent toutes nos écoles. Un élève n'aurait jamais pu faire ça ! Il faudrait embrouiller la Coupe de Feu pour qu'elle accepte un quatrième candidat, sans doute sous une nouvelle école. Il faudrait peut-être y voir de la Magie Noire.

-Vous y avez bien réfléchi, persifla Karkaroff de l'autre côté de la pièce.

-C'est mon boulot de réfléchir comme les Mages Noirs, Karkaroff, vous devez vous en rappeler ?

-Alastor ! intervint à nouveau Dumbledore. Sortez ! »

Le Professeur Maugrey grimaça, mais il accepta de sortir de la salle. Dumbledore, semblant considérer que toute cette histoire était allé bien plus loin que ce qu'il voulait, prit la parole d'un ton calme et mesuré.

« Comme nous l'a rappelé notre cher M Croupton, il semblerait que nous soyons dans une impasse avec une seule sortie. Cédric et Neville devront tous les deux participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

-Meus enfin, Dambleudore...

-Ma chère Madame Maxime, avez-vous une solution alternative ? Est-ce qu'on connaît à Beauxbâtons le moyen de briser un contrat magique sans faire perdre au violateur l'usage de sa magie voire de sa vie ? »

Il y eût un long silence, les deux Directeurs étaient furieux, mais ils restèrent silencieux. Verpey s'avança alors et dit avec un grand sourire.

« Bien, on s'y met alors ? Nous vous avons réuni ici pour vous donnez les instructions du Tournoi. Barty, vous voulez bien ? »

M Croupton s'avança alors, l'air un peu rêveur. En le détaillant du coin de l'œil, Neville lui trouva l'air malade, faible, mais pas seulement. Ses yeux avaient quelque chose de vitreux, comme s'il avait l'air d'être sur le point de s'évanouir et il se demanda où est-ce qu'il avait déjà vu ce regard.

« Les instructions, dit M Croupton en s'éclaircissant la gorge. La Première Tâche aura pour but de vous mettre à l'épreuve, dit-il de sa voix faible. Nous ne vous dirons pas à l'avance en quoi elle consiste, le courage face à l'inconnu est une qualité très importante pour un sorcier. Elle se déroulera le 24 Novembre devant un jury, que vous connaissez déjà, et devant les autres élèves. Les Champions n'ont pas le droit de demander de l'aide de leurs Professeurs. Ils affronteront la Première Tâche armés uniquement de leur baguette. Lorsque la Prmeière Tâche sera terminée, des informations seront transmises concernant la Deuxième Tâche. Et, compte tenu du temps et de l'énergie demandés par le Tournoi, les Champions sont dispensés des examens de fin d'année.

Je pense que c'est tout pour le moment... Albus ? »

M Croupton se tourna vers Dumbledore qui opina.

« Il me semble. Barty, reprit-il d'un ton soucieux. Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas rester à Poudlard pour la nuit ?

-Non, Dumbledore, merci. Je m'inquiète pour le Ministère... J'ai tout laissé au jeune Wistily, il déborde d'enthousiasme... Et c'est ce qui me fait un peu peur. Je do... Je vais rentrer.

-Bien, si vous le dites. Neville, Cédric, allez vous coucher, voulez-vous ? »

Les deux Poufsouffle se dirigèrent vers la sortie et sentirent derrière eux les deux autres Champions et leurs Directeurs les suivre. Ils attendirent d'être dans le Couloir des Cuisines pour s'arrêter et se sourire.

« Alors ? demanda Cédric. Comment tu as fait ?

-Ce n'est pas moi, dit simplement Neville. Demande à Eileen, je ne l'ai pas quitté de la journée.

-Vraiment ? Tu sais, je ne te dénoncerai pas.

-Cédric, dit Neville très sérieusement. Je ne veux pas participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Je suis déjà plus célèbre que je ne le souhaite et mille Gallions passeront inaperçus dans mon Coffre de Gringotts. Si je ne risquais rien en me rétractant, j'aurais demandé à Dumbledore de me retirer du Tournoi.

-Alors quelqu'un aurait mis ton nom dans la Coupe ? demanda Cédric avec incrédulité. C'est pas logique, tu n'as pas plus de chance que moi de gagner...

-Je ne veux pas gagner, je veux survivre. »

Alors que Neville sentait que la conversation lui échappait et qu'il regrettait de ne pas réussir à convaincre Cédric, il entendit derrière lui des bruits de pas et vit Severus s'approcher de lui, la mine inquiète. Cédric fila sans demander son reste, mais Neville accueillit le Professeur de Potions avec un faible sourire.

« Neville, dit rapidement celui-ci. Je t'en prie sois très prudent. Je n'aime pas Maugrey, mais il a plus que raison, quelqu'un veut... quelqu'un t'en veut. Ne fais rien de dangereux d'accord ? Dumbledore et moi, et tous les Professeurs, nous mettrons tout en œuvre pour t'éviter la moindre égratignure pendant le Tournoi, ne t'en fais pas.

-Merci Severus, dit Neville. Vous me croyez tous ?

-Moi oui, dit-il avec un léger sourire. Chourave et Dumbledore aussi. Les autres Professeurs, la parole de Dumbledore leur suffit. Ah et écris tout de suite à ta Tante. »

Il regarda autour de lui et souffla plus bas.

« Écris tout de suite à tes deux Tantes. Elles voudront savoir...

-C'est ce que je comptais faire Severus. J'y vais, ils vont se demander pourquoi je ne rentre pas avec Cédric.

-Bien, prends soin de toi, Neville. »

Le jeune garçon se faufila dans la Salle Commune de Poufsouffle où il fut accueilli par l'énorme brouhaha qu'il craignait. Aussitôt entré une dizaine de personnes se pressèrent autour de lui, lui offrant du jus de citrouille, une biéraubeurre, des petits fours et plein de bonnes choses offertes par les cuisines, mais il se dégagea. Il ne voulait pas gâcher la fête de Cédric, alors il prétexta simplement avoir trop mangé au Festin et monta dans sa chambre où l'attendaient Eileen et Susan.

« Neville ! s'écria la première. Ça va ? Tu vas bien ? »

La jeune fille se rua sur lui et le serra dans ses bras, lui faisant presque mal. Neville remarqua alors qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux et songea qu'elle avait dû s'inquiéter durant toute la soirée.

« C'est bon, je vais bien Eileen, dit-il d'un ton rassurant. Je ne risquais rien dans cette salle, ne t'en fais pas.

-Mais j'ai eu si peur ! J'ai toujours peur ! Tu ne peux pas concourir, tu es beaucoup trop jeune ! Pourquoi t'as mis ton nom dans la Coupe, espèce d'idiot ?!

-Ce n'est pas moi, répondit-il simplement. Eileen, tu me fais confiance ? Je ne t'ai pas quitté de la journée, je pensais que tu aurais deviné que ce n'était pas moi...

-Désolée, dit Eileen en le relâchant. J'aurais dû m'en douter, mais je n'ai pensé qu'à ça, et je ne voyais pas d'autres solutions... Qui l'a fait du coup ?

-On ne sait pas. Maugrey... Maugrey pense que c'est un sorcier puissant et qu'il m'en veut... Il pense qu'on veut me tuer...

-Non ! glapit Susan. Enfin, Neville, c'est Fol-Œil, il est complètement paranoïaque...

-Mais Severus est d'accord avec lui. Et sûrement ma... Plumevive quand je lui aurais écrit. Vous savez bien, elle m'a mis en garde contre ce genre de choses. Bah c'est arrivé. »

Ses deux amies le regardèrent avec des mines horrifiées, et il ne put pas supporter de les voir comme ça plus longtemps. Prétextant qu'il devait écrire des lettres, il leur demanda de partir. Avant de sortir du dortoir, Eileen le serra une dernière fois dans ses bras, puis elles partirent se coucher elles-même. Pendant ce temps, Neville entendait la fête battre son plein dans la Salle Commune, et ça le fit sourire. Après tout, c'était ses problèmes, il ne voulait pas gâcher la joie de tous les Poufsouffle, et surtout pas celle de Cédric.

Il se contenta donc de lancer un sort de silence sur la porte, et s'assit à une table ornementée d'une délicate fleur de feu, c'était une de ses fleurs magiques préférées et il en avait décoré sa table de chevet aussi bien que sa table habituelle dans le dortoir, il s'agissait d'une plante délicate, la tige était à peine plus épaisse qu'un fil de fer, mais elle supportait quatre fleurs aussi grosses que des roses et d'un rouge éclatant. Et outre leur beauté, elles étaient très utiles car leurs pistils pouvaient s'enflammer à volonté et brûler ainsi pendant plusieurs heures, servant ainsi de chandelle à Neville la nuit.

Il commença donc à écrire ses lettres à la lueur de deux de ses fleurs de feu. Il commença par la lettre à son Oncle et sa Tante, espérant pouvoir la donner à Hedwige demain à la première heure. Bien que Londres soit à deux jours de vol, il se doutait que ses tuteurs ne recevraient pas la nouvelle de sa candidature avant qu'il ne les préviennent, Tante Anna ne lisait pas la Gazette du Sorcier, mais il préférait ne pas prendre de risques. Il songea qu'il devrait sans doute aussi écrire à sa grand-mère.

 _Chers Tante Anna et Oncle Richard_

 _Je vous écris dès ce soir pour vous transmettre une nouvelle importante. Je vous ai parlé du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers dans ma dernière lettre. Bon, eh bien il se trouve que j'ai été choisi comme le quatrième Champion. Je ne sais pas comment cela s'est passé, je sais juste que je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans la Coupe. S'il vous plaît, ne vous inquiétez pas trop, les professeurs de Poudlard veilleront à ce qu'il ne m'arrive rien._

 _J'espère que vous allez bien à Londres._

 _Bisous, Neville_

Il examina sa lettre et secoua la tête. Elle était sans doute trop courte, mais il n'avait aucune envie de s'étendre plus avant pour le coup. D'ordinaire, il aimait écrire de longues lettres débordantes d'information à sa famille, mais ce soir-là parler d'autre chose que du Tournoi aurait semblé faux. Et il n'avait surtout pas envie de parler de ce sujet là. Soupirant, il s'attela à la lettre suivante, pour Agathe.

 _Chère Plumevive,_

 _Tu avais raison. Quelqu'un m'en veut, il a trouvé le moyen de me faire participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Ce n'est PAS moi qui ai mis mon nom dans la Coupe. Je précise, parce que je ne sais pas si tu l'apprendras d'abord par ma lettre ou par la Gazette, et je ne veux pas que tu me croies irresponsable. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je suis mort d'inquiétude, mais j'essaie de le cacher, parce que Eileen l'est tout autant, et je n'ose même pas imaginer l'état de Tante Anna..._

 _Ça me fait bizarre d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre à qui parler que Anna et mes amies. Mais je sens que à toi je peux dire ce que je ressens vraiment... Bref, la Première Tâche sera le 24 Novembre. Je ne sais pas comment m'en sortir, ils ne nous ont même pas dit ce que ça allait être ! J'ai l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar, je voulais juste faire la fête ce soir, c'est Cédric le vrai Champion de Poudlard, un Poufsouffle comme moi._

 _Bref, je te laisse, bisous !_

 _Neville_

Il scella cette nouvelle lettre, puis en écrivit une troisième pour sa grand-mère encore plus succincte. Il disait simplement qu'il était candidat, qu'il n'avait pas mis son nom dans la Coupe, et qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter pour lui. Puis il cacheta les trois lettres, il utilisait la Chevalière des Fawley pour ça, elle était pratique puisqu'elle fournissait elle-même la cire. Il rangea ensuite les trois lettres, puis retourna se coucher, mort d'inquiétude.

 **Et voilà, Neville est le quatrième Champion (quelle surprise hein ? :p). Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Je dois avouer que j'ai eu quelques hésitations au début, je voulais changer le Champion de Poudlard. Parce que... bah deux Poufsouffle ça fait beaucoup, même si j'adore Poufsouffle ^^'**

 **Alors j'avais pensé à mettre Cho Chang (je voulais une fille de Serdaigle et je ne voulais pas un OC ^^), mais au final, je pense que c'est mieux comme ça. Même si ça m'attriste un peu de voir tuer Cédric (mais pas Cho, non XD).**

 **Bref ! Je me suis bien amusé aussi à écrire la scène dans la petite salle, même si la logique des deux autres écoles m'échappe quelque peu. Je veux dire, ça semble assez évident que si cette candidature était pour faire gagner Poudlard, un garçon de 14 ans n'était pas le meilleur choix, non ? Enfin, c'est des sorciers, j'imagine que le concept de logique leur échappe quelque peu :p**

 **Voilà, à part ça le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture, donc il devrait arriver dans une à deux semaines, à la prochaine ^^**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

Delphine _:_ _J'aime ce chapitre :)_

 _Je ne te l'ai pas dit mais, j'aime beaucoup la petite Sélène. Elle est adorable._

 _Je te remercie pour la réponse à ma review. J'ai hâte de voir plus en détail, pourquoi Eileen réagie aux Vélanes. Mais je te le dit vraiment je n'ai pas du tout envie d'une relation amoureuse entre Eileen et Harry. Rien que l'idée c'est Beurk, beurk._

 **Ravi que ça te plaise ^^**

 **Moi aussi, raison pour laquelle elle apparaît à nouveau dans ce chapitre mdr J'ai eu l'idée de ce personnage depuis quelques temps déjà et ça fait plusieurs chapitres que j'attends de pouvoir la présenter XD**

 **De rien, c'est normal ^^**

 **Haha, je pensais pas que le Eileen/Harry te dégoûterait autant, ils ne sont pas frères et sœurs ou quoi que ce soit d'approchant pourtant. J'aurais pensé que Eileen/Neville poserait plus de problèmes que Eileen/Harry ^^**

adenoide : _Neville est plus ouvert autres maisons et c'est très bien. Neville aide les plus jeunes._

 **Merci de ta review. Oui, je ne vous honnêtement aucune raison pour que les élèves se ferment aux autres maisons, qu'ils soient moins proches, c'est normal, ils ne vivent pas dans la même pièce tout le temps comme avec leur maison, mais par contre être ouvertement hostile, c'est débile XD**

 **C'est un Poufsouffle :p**


	9. Chapitre 9: Les Quatre Champions

**Hey salut à toutes et à tous ! Ça va ? Bon, un chapitre sans trop d'histoire, bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas ^^**

Lorsque Neville se réveilla le dimanche matin, il mit un certain temps à faire le point. Il se sentait mal, oppressé, mais ne parvenait pas à se rappeler pourquoi. Puis le souvenir du cauchemar de la veille lui revint et il enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller, luttant contre une soudaine envie de pleurer. Il releva alors la tête et remarqua qu'il était près de huit heures, s'il voulait que ses lettres arrivent vite, il allait devoir les poster rapidement. Se rassurant de ce petit objectif, il s'habilla et se lava rapidement, et entra dans la Salle Commune, où il fut accueilli par une quinzaine d'élèves de toutes les années qui le saluèrent avec chaleur.

« Eh voilà notre deuxième Champion !

-Salut le Champion !

-Vive Poufsouffle ! »

Soupirant, il se força à sourire, et sortit ensuite de la Salle Commune. Alors que le tonneau se refermait derrière lui, il entendit des pas précipités derrière lui et s'attendit à devoir repousser un admirateur zélé, mais il fut enchanté de voir Eileen et Susan dans l'embrasure du tonneau.

« Eh, tu vas pas te débarrasser de nous comme ça, plaisanta Eileen.

-Désolé, je vous avais pas vu, dit-il avec un sourire. Je voulais éviter la foule...

-On va dans la Grande Salle ? demanda Susan.

-Pas moi, dit Neville. Pas aujourd'hui. Je dois envoyer du courrier, je file vers la volière.

-Vas-y dit Eileen. Nous on va dans la Grande Salle et on te prends ton petit-déjeuner, on ira manger près du Lac, d'accord ?

-Vous êtes géniales les filles ! »

Eileen eût un grand sourire, et ils se séparèrent. Fort heureusement, il était huit heures du matin un dimanche, peu d'élèves passaient dans les couloirs et encore moins de Poufsouffle. Neville parvint donc à la volière sans trop de problèmes, mais il fut surpris de trouver la salle occupée. Luna s'était assise sur une petite chaise au milieu de la volière, elle avait plusieurs rapaces sur elle et leur donnait à manger en chantonnant doucement.

« Luna ? Tu donnes souvent à manger aux hiboux de l'école ?

-Oh, Neville. Non, je t'attendais.

-Tu... tu m'attendais ?

-Eh bien, j'avais envie de te parler. Et j'ai réfléchi, je ne pouvais pas t'attendre devant ta Salle Commune parce que je ne sais pas où c'est. La Grande Salle ne me disait rien, je sais que tu n'oserais jamais y aller aujourd'hui. Alors je me suis dit que tu écrirais sûrement une lettre à tes pa... Pardon, à tes tuteurs. Et je t'ai attendu ici.

-Bien raisonné, dit-il impressionné que la jeune fille ait prévu exactement son schéma de pensée. Une vraie Serdaigle. Tu as vu Hedwige ?

-Elle est là-bas dans le coin, elle s'est endormie. »

Neville repéra la chouette et la prit doucement, la réveillant. Elle cligna des yeux, émit un hululement enjoué et le regarda avec attente. Il sortit alors la lettre pour son Oncle et sa Tante, ainsi qu'un des morceaux de viande séchée qu'il gardait dans sa table de chevet.

« Cette lettre c'est pour Tata et Tonton, d'accord ? dit-il en lui donnant la friandise. S'il te plaît, vole le plus vite possible, c'est très urgent. »

La chouette lui mordilla le petit doigt, puis s'envola. Neville prit encore un autre hibou, brun celui-ci, et l'envoya chez sa grand-mère avant de donner à une petite chouette hulotte sa dernière lettre pour sa Tante cachée près de Poudlard. Il se tourna enfin vers son amie de Serdaigle, qui attendait patiemment, se contentant de regarder dans le vide en caressant une magnifique chouette effraie perchée sur un de ses genoux.

« Tu voulais me parler ?

-Oh, oui. Ou plutôt, je me demandais si tu voulais parler à quelqu'un. C'est quelque chose que j'ai remarqué en ayant des amies, quand il nous arrive des choses graves, on a souvent envie d'en parler. »

Luna avait dit ça simplement, comme si elle parlait de la météo de Poudlard, comme d'habitude, mais Neville était habitué à la franchise de son amie et l'appréciait plutôt. Il était quelqu'un d'honnête et même s'il n'avait pas aussi peu d'inhibitions que Luna, il aimait dire ce qu'il pensait. Il réfléchit ensuite à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, est-ce qu'il avait envie de parler de ce sujet à Luna ? Sans doute oui, même s'il en avait déjà fait part à ses deux amies de Poufsouffle.

« Tu as sans doute raison, dit-il lentement. Je... est-ce que tu crois que c'est moi qui ai posé ma candidature ?

-C'est toi ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant de ses grands yeux bleus. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça.

-Non, bien sûr que ce n'est pas moi, dit Neville en riant. Mais tout le monde en est persuadé dans l'école. A part peut-être Eileen, Susan, Dumbledore, Chourave et Severus. Et toi, si j'ai bien compris ?

-Oui, dit simplement la jeune fille. Je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas de tous les Serdaigle, beaucoup disent que tu as du culot de te présenter aussi jeune et se demandent comment tu as pu passer la Limite d'Âge.

-Du moment que toi et Padma, vous me croyez, ça me suffit, dit Neville avec un sourire. Et du coup, Maugrey pense que quelqu'un veut... veut me tuer.

-Ça paraît logique, dit simplement Luna.

-C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? demanda Neville avec un sourire désabusé.

-Oh, je suis persuadée que tu t'en sortiras. Tu t'en sors toujours. Enfin, je suis inquiète bien sûr, tu es mon ami après tout. Mais je l'avais déjà plus ou moins déduit hier, en parlant avec Padma. »

Neville sourit à nouveau, désarmé par la franchise et la logique de la jeune fille. Elle lui faisait souvent cet effet là, à force d'être dans son monde, elle avait des réactions assez étranges, mais ça aidait souvent Neville. Après tout, songea-t-il, il n'y avait que Luna qui avait réussi à le calmer l'année dernière.

« Ce que je me demande, continua Luna de sa voix rêveuse. C'est comment Tu-Sais-Qui a pu te forcer à participer au Tournoi ?

-Tu... Tu-Sais-Qui ?

-Tu connais d'autres personnes qui souhaiteraient te voir mort ? demanda Luna.

-Ben... D'autres pourraient dire Tante Agathe, mais tu sais comme moi qu'elle est innocente, alors. Non, en effet, je ne vois pas. C'est sans doute Voldemort... Brrr, j'ai absolument pas envie de penser à lui, franchement. Tu m'accompagnes ? Eileen, Susan et moi on a prévu de prendre notre petit-déjeuner sur les berges du Lac Noir.

-Oh oui, je n'ai pas mangé ! Je t'accompagne. »

Elle se leva de sa chaise, faisant s'envoler les rapaces qui se trouvaient encore sur elle, effectua trois tours sur elle-même en se tenant en équilibre sur un seul pied, puis suivit Neville hors de la volière. Celui-ci ne commenta même pas la petite toupie de la Serdaigle, il la côtoyait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que ce genre de choses était normale pour elle.

Neville et ses amis passèrent la matinée au bord du Lac Noir, discutant aux pâles rayons du soleil d'octobre. Ils rentrèrent au château vers treize heures, quand il fut impossible d'ignorer leurs ventres qui criaient famine. Ils auraient pu aller dans la Grande Salle, mais Neville préféré faire un tour par les Cuisines de Poudlard, il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de se mêler à la foule aujourd'hui. Demain, il serait obligé de le faire et ce serait déjà bien assez tôt selon lui.

Neville chatouilla la poire sur la coupe de fruits. Les Préfets de Poufsouffle leur avaient montré la technique l'année auparavant, comme c'était de tradition dans la maison. Leur Salle Commune se trouvant dans le même couloir que les Cuisines, les élèves avaient rapidement découvert la technique et se la passaient de façon plus ou moins officielle depuis lors. Bien que les élèves ne soient pas censés entrer dans les Cuisines, les Préfets faisaient confiance aux élèves pour ne pas en abuser, les Elfes étaient incapables de dénoncer des élèves et les Professeurs de Poufsouffle, sachant qu'ils en avaient fait autant quand ils étudiaient fermaient les yeux.

Aussitôt que le tableau eût pivoté, une nuée d'Elfes de Maison s'approchèrent d'eux, leur demandant ce dont ils avaient besoin.

« Bonjour, dit poliment Neville. Est-ce que ce serait possible de manger ici pour cette fois ?

-Oh oui, bien sûr ! dirent plusieurs Elfes. »

Faisant preuve de leur efficacité habituelle, ils firent apparaître une table carrée et quatre chaises, une nappe, des assiettes, des couverts et des verres, puis commencèrent à apporter la nourriture, une soupière de potage, un poulet entier, des brocolis, deux tourtes, et un plat de purée. Les amis allaient s'attabler quand Neville remarqua une Elfe qui ne travaillait pas mais restait prostrée près de la cheminée. Inquiet qu'elle aille mal, il s'approcha d'elle et reconnut alors Winky, l'Elfe de M Croupton.

« Winky ?

-Qu... Qui parle à Winky ? demanda l'Elfe en relevant la tête. »

La petite Elfe avait sombre mine, les yeux bordés de cernes, elle était vêtue d'un chapeau, d'un corsage et d'une petite jupe, mais ses vêtements étaient sales et portaient plusieurs traces de brûlures. Elle tenait une bouteille de biéraubeurre à la main.

« Euh... comment vas-tu ? demanda Neville, gêné. Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Poudlard ?

-Le maître de Winky l'a renvoyée. Déshonorée ! Winky a reçu des vêtements, que dirait la mère de Winky ? Wiky, libre ! Quelle honte. Mais Winky devait travailler quand même. Un Elfe doit travailler. Alors elle a décidé d'aller à Poudlard. Le Directeur accepte toujours les Elfes de Maison libres.

-Alors M Croupton t'as vraiment renvoyé, dit Neville. Pas étonnant qu'il ait l'air aussi mal.

-Vous avez vu mon Maître ? » piailla la petite Elfe. Elle se leva de son petit tabouret, envoyant valser sa bouteille de biéraubeurre à travers la pièce. Intriguées aussi, Eileen, Luna et Susan se rapprochèrent.

« Euh oui, hier, dit Neville. Il est l'un des juges du Tournoi, et donc je l'ai vu de près dans la salle avec les Champions.

-Comment va-t-il ? demanda l'Elfe. Pauvre Maître Croupton ! Il doit être perdu sans sa Winky !

-Eh bien, il avait l'air... un peu malade, dit doucement Neville. Mais il est venu ici, et il est retourné au travail juste après, je suis sûr qu'il va bien, juste un peu de euh... surmenage.

-Pauvre Maître, pauvre Maître, gémit la petite Elfe.

-Tu l'as vu ? demanda Eileen.

-C'est lui qui nous a lu les instructions. Dumbledore et Verpy lui ont conseillé de rester à Poudlard, mais il a refusé, il ne voulait pas laisser son Département trop longtemps dans les mains de Weasley.

-Je le comprends, persifla Susan qui se souvenait encore de l'arrogant Préfet de Gryffondor.

-Verpey ? Ludo Verpey est un mauvais sorcier ! s'exclama Winky.

-Ah bon ?

-Le Maître... Le Maître a dit des tas de choses à Winky, beaucoup de choses. Elle avait toute sa confiance. Mais Winky ne dira rien, elle garde les secrets de son Maître.

-Très bien Winky, dit Neville avec un sourire. On va manger, on se reverra peut-être. A la prochaine.

-Au-revoir Monsieur Londubat, dit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement. Pauvre Maître, continua-t-elle pour elle-même. Que va-t-il faire sans Winky ? »

Les quatre amis se rassirent à table et entreprirent de manger leur déjeuner.

« Croupton a de la chance d'avoir une Elfe aussi loyale quand même, songea Eileen. Personnellement je ne sais pas si j'aurais libéré quelqu'un qui connaît autant de secrets sur moi.

-Je ne crois pas que ça l'ait enchanté, dit Neville. Je pense qu'il a été obligé parce que tout le Ministère était avec nous à la Coupe du Monde. Il ne pouvait pas perdre la face devant tous ses collègues. Et j'imagine qu'il le regrette maintenant, vu son teint hier.

-Ah, bien fait pour lui ! » dit Eileen d'un ton méchant. Elle n'avait pas apprécié la façon dont Croupton avait traité son Elfe et n'était donc pas vraiment tendre avec lui. Levant les yeux au ciel, Neville reprit son repas. Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé, ils décident d'aller se détendre à la Bibliothèque, un des endroits les moins fréquentés de Poudlard par ce beau qu'ils passaient dans le Grand Hall, Neville se figea, puis se précipita vers une personne qui venait d'y entrer.

« Tante Anna ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Hedwige est déjà arrivée ?

-Non, c'est Lily qui m'a prévenu, dit sa Tante en le serrant contre lui. Je suis venue aussi vite que j'ai pu avec le Magicobus. Une chance que tu aies laissé un peu d'argent sorcier dans ta chambre.

-Mais pourquoi ? C'est juste pour me voir ?

-Non, je viens pour dire deux mots à Dumbledore, fit sa Tante avec une expression de colère. »

Neville sourit et pris la main de sa Tante, ravi de la revoir au moment où il avait le plus besoin d'elle. Elle commença à avancer dans le Hall, puis s'arrêta et demanda à son neveu s'il pouvait la guider vers le bureau du Directeur. Neville opina et la guida dans les couloirs tortueux de l'école, suivi de ses amies un peu étonnées de voir débarquer une présence parentale dans l'école. Neville ignora les regards curieux des élèves qu'ils croisaient, conduire sa tutrice à travers les couloirs de l'école ce n'était pas grand chose après avoir été désigné comme le quatrième Champion du Tournoi.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la gargouille directoriale et Neville se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait pas le mot de passe. Eileen lui suggéra d'essayer des noms de sucrerie et Neville s'exécuta jusqu'à ce que la gargouille s'ouvre quand il prononça « Chocogrenouille ». Les filles décidèrent alors de rester en bas, impressionnées à l'idée de se retrouver en face de Dumbledore et seuls Anna et Neville montèrent alors l'escalier directorial. Après quelques instants, ils se retrouvèrent devant une imposante porte de chêne avec un heurtoir en forme de griffon. Anna prit le heurtoir et frappa plusieurs fois avec force.

« Entrez » fit une voix aimable de l'autre côté de la porte. Anna poussa la lourde porte et ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le bureau. Neville regarda autour de lui, la pièce n'avait pas réellement changé depuis sa deuxième année, d'innombrables peintures recouvraient les murs dont les occupants dormaient paisiblement, d'étranges objets en argent sur de petites tables, quelques armoires et sur un perchoir près du bureau Fumseck, le majestueux phénix du Directeur qui posa son regard empli de noblesse sur les deux arrivants. Dumbledore releva le nez des papiers qu'il était en train d'étudier et sembla un instant surpris.

« Anna ? demanda-t-il. Ma chère, mais comment ?

-Je suis cracmolle, pas moldue » siffla Anna, visiblement très remontée contre le Directeur. Elle s'avança vers le bureau et se planta en face du Directeur les mains sur les hanches et les yeux flamboyants de colère. « Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais laisser mon unique neveu risquer sa vie dans votre Tounoi de pacotille ?! Je ne sais pas comment vous avez pu être assez sénile pour que cela se produise, mais j'exige que vous retiriez la candidature de Neville !

-Enfin, Anna, plaida Dumbledore, complètement décontenancé. Je... Je ne peux pas. Les Champions du Tournoi sont liés par un contrat magique, le briser aurait des conséquences terribles pour Neville.

-COMMENT ? hurla la jeune femme. ET VOUS N'AVEZ PAS PENSE A PRENDRE DES PRECAUTIONS AVANT DE METTRE LA VIE DE VOS ELEVES EN JEU ?!

-Anna, calmez-vous, dit Dumbledore, qui semblait retrouver peu à peu son calme habituel. Nous n'avions pas envisagé que...

-VOUS N'AVEZ PAS ENVISAGE QUE CE TOURNOI SERAIT LA MEILLEURE FACON DE S'EN PRENDRE A NEVILLE ? ET AGATHE QUI ME DISAIT QUE VOUS SAVIEZ CE QUE VOUS FAISIEZ ET QUE VOUS AVIEZ LA SITUATION EN MAIN !

-Je savais qu'il y aurait des risques pour Neville, tenta d'expliquer Dumbledore. Mais je n'avais pas prévu... La Coupe de Feu est un artefact magique inestimable, je n'avais pas envisagé que quelqu'un puisse réussir à la berner.

-Ma parole, mais vous devenez vraiment sénile, Albus ! fit Anna, la voix vibrante de colère. Bien, puisque vous semblez incapables d'appliquer quelque chose d'aussi simple que des vices de procédure dans votre monde, il va falloir que l'on fasse avec, j'imagine ! Mais je vous préviens Albus, s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Neville, si quoi que ce soit touche à un seul de ses cheveux cette année, je vais apprendre toutes les lois possibles de votre maudit monde magique et je ferais le procès du millénaire à cette foutue école ! Au revoir Albus, je ne vous souhaite pas une bonne journée ! »

Elle s'en alla à grandes enjambées, claquant la lourde porte derrière elle. Neville dit rapidement au revoir au Directeur pour conserver les formes, puis suivit rapidement sa Tante. Celle-ci semblait être un peu calmée et demanda d'un ton penaud à son neveu.

« Je n'y suis pas allé un peu fort ?

-Tu as été géniale Tata ! s'écria le garçon en lui sautant au cou. Même si ça n'a servi à rien, je m'en fous, ce qui compte c'est que tu sois là pour moi et que tu sois capable de remuer ciel et terre pour m'aider.

-Merci mon chéri, fit la jeune femme en le serrant fort contre elle. Je voudrais tellement pouvoir te sortir de cette situation...

-Je sais, soupira Neville. Mais tu sais, même les deux autres Directeurs des écoles n'ont pas pu trouver de failles hier, celui qui a fait ça a bien réussi son coup.

-Oh mon chéri ! Je suis si inquiète ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? Tu penses que tu peux t'en sortir ?

-J'espère, dit lentement Neville. Je sais que j'ai déjà réussi à m'en sortir d'ennuis pas possibles, mais là, ça semble juste... trop énorme. Heureusement, je vais pouvoir correspondre avec Ag... avec Plumevive. C'est une excellente sorcière, non ? Elle devrait pouvoir me donner des trucs. Et puis Severus aussi. Et j'imagine que les profs voudront tout faire pour me protéger.

-Bien, garde cette attitude, fit sa Tante en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Je veux que tu restes mon Neville optimiste et joyeux, d'accord ? Quelles que soient les rumeurs de menaces contre toi, reste toi-même, je n'ai pas envie de te perdre.

-D'accord Maman » dit Neville, appuyant sa tête sur l'épaule de sa tutrice. Celle-ci se figea et le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Constatant sa gaffe, Neville releva la tête, un air contrit sur le visage.

« Désolé Tata, dit-il. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas que je t'appelle comme ça, ça m'a échappé.

-Neville, je ne suis pas... je ne suis pas vraiment ta mère, dit lentement Anna.

-Ben... si, un peu. Tu m'a recueilli, tu veilles sur moi depuis treize ans et tu es toujours là pour moi. C'est toi qui me grondes quand je fais n'importe quoi, c'est toi qui me réconforte quand je suis triste, qui me félicite quand je réussis quelque chose et qui m'encourage quand j'échoue. Qu'est-ce que c'est à part être ma mère ? Je sais très bien que ma mère m'a donné la vie, et elle s'est sacrifiée pour moi, et je ne l'oublierais jamais. Mais tu es aussi ma mère et Oncle Richard est aussi mon père. C'est comme ça, j'y peux rien. Tu ne peux pas t'occuper d'un enfant avec autant d'amour que tu m'as donné et lui demander de ne pas te considérer comme sa mère.

-Je... Merci Neville, dit sa Tante, les larmes aux yeux. Pour moi aussi tu es mon fils, celui que je ne pourrais jamais avoir. Mais malgré tout... appelle-moi Tata, s'il te plaît. Chaque fois que tu m'appelles Maman, ça me fait chaud au cœur, mais je me sens comme si j'usurpais la place de ma sœur. Tu me comprends ?

-Bien sûr, dit Neville en souriant tristement. Désolé Tata, j'essaierais de faire attention à l'avenir, ne t'en fais pas, simplement... C'était une dure journée hier, je suis un peu chamboulé, j'ai dit ça par réflexe.

-Allez, viens, ces marches sont très inconfortables et tes amies vont s'inquiéter. »

Ils finirent de descendre l'escalier et sortirent par le passage de la gargouille qui se refermait derrière eux. Sur une dernière embrassade, Anna quitta le petit groupe, retournant chez elle l'air légèrement abattu. Les jeunes filles se tournèrent alors vers Neville pour qu'il leur raconte ce qu'il s'était passé là-haut.

« C'était génial, dit-il avec un grand sourire. Ma Tante a hurlé sur Dumbledore, elle l'a traité de vieux sénile et a menacé de foutre un procès à l'école s'il m'arrivait quoi que ce soit cette année. Tante Anna est géniale. Malheureusement, ça n'a pas servi à grand chose, hurler contre le Directeur ne change pas le fait que je suis lié par un contrat magique, je dois participer.

-Sérieux, ta Tante a engueulé Dumbledore ? demanda Eileen, les yeux ronds.

-Rooh, je suis sûr que Lily aurait fait pareil à sa place si c'est toi qui avait été forcée de participer au Tournoi. »

Neville n'était pas plus avancé, mais parler avec sa mère d'adoption l'avait ragaillardi et il accepta d'aller dîner dans la Grande Salle avec tout le monde. Le soir, ils quittèrent donc Luna pour retrouver les Poufsouffle. Comme ce matin, ils étaient plus que ravis que Neville soit leur Champion, ce qui mit ce dernier légèrement mal à l'aise. Eileen prit rapidement les choses en main et Neville se retrouva assis entre Sélène et Susan d'un côté et Elen et Eileen de l'autre, empêchant ainsi tout Poufsouffle désirant lui parler de le faire sans se faire remarquer en restant debout à côté du banc de Neville. Découragés, les groupies de Poufsouffle se rabattirent sur Cédric, qui était bien plus à l'aise avec sa soudaine popularité. Il faut dire qu'il était déjà l'égérie de Poufsouffle en tant que Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, et il s'était porté volontaire lui.

Sélène et Elen, qui ne l'avaient pas vu depuis la soirée d'hier profitèrent de leur position pour le rassurer qu'elles aussi croyaient à sa version. Neville se sentit moins seul grâce à tous ses amis et leur fit savoir en se montrant aussi ouvert et jovial que d'ordinaire, abandonnant l'attitude déprimée qu'il avait depuis le matin.

C'est le lendemain que le vrai supplice commença pour le jeune garçon, cependant, si le dimanche avait été éprouvant, il pouvait toujours se réfugier dans des endroits désertés facilement, mais maintenant il devait suivre des cours et donc affronter ses condisciples sans pouvoir les éviter. Il ne pouvait pas demander à ses amies de jouer les murs humain jusqu'à la fin de l'année après tout. Ils commencèrent par un cours de Botanique en commun avec les Gryffondor, cours qu'il aurait pensé apprécier. Mais il révisa son jugement en trouvant les élèves de Poufsouffle extatiques et ceux de Gryffondor tout aussi enjoués.

Ils devaient rempoter des bulbes sauteurs et Harry s'approcha de lui avant même que Mme Chourave ne les rejoigne pour commencer le cours.

« Eh bien Neville, tu as fait fort dit-il avec un air joyeux, lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos. Champion de l'École ! Tu aurais quand même pu faire passer la technique pour franchir la limite d'âge...

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai mis mon nom dans cette foutue Coupe, Potter, soupira Neville. Vraiment. La gloire, j'en ai soupé.

-Allez, Neville, chuchota Harry avec un air de conspirateur. Tu peux me le dire à moi, je ne dirais rien. Comment t'as fait ?

-Je n'ai _rien_ fait, répéta Neville. Si tu veux savoir j'ai passé toute la journée d'hier à essayer de me désinscrire de ce Tournoi. Et c'est ce que j'aurais fait si je n'y risquais pas ma magie.

-Bon, bon, dit Harry en reculant. T'es de mauvais poil le Champion, aujourd'hui. »

Neville soupira à nouveau mais ne releva pas. Après Harry, ce fut Parvati qui l'approcha, mais ce fut plus agréable cette fois-ci. La jeune fille se rangea rapidement à la version de son ami, sachant à quel point il détestait la célébrité. Mais le poids des regards admiratifs de l'ensemble de la classe agaça profondément le jeune Poufsouffle qui passa un des pires cours de Botanique qu'il ait connu, il ne participa pas pendant le cours, laissant le soin à Granger de répondre à toutes les questions, n'écouta pas la moitié des explications de Mme Chourave et finit par briser un pot en laissant échapper un Bulbe.

Un tel comportement aurait sans doute valu une dizaine de points en moins à un autre élève, mais Mme Chourave se contenta de le couver d'un regard compatissant. Elle le retint cependant à la fin de la classe pour lui parler seul à seul.

« Je suis vraiment désolée pour toi, Neville, dit-elle à son élève préféré. Nous aurions dû faire plus attention à la Coupe de Feu, notre attention était focalisée sur les moyens d'éviter les élèves les plus jeunes de participer et personne n'a pensé que quelqu'un tricherait en introduisant un quatrième Champion.

-Je sais, dit Neville. Ma Tante a eu une petite... discussion avec Dumbledore.

-Le Directeur nous l'a résumé, dit Chourave avec un sourire complice. Je sais que tout le monde te l'a dit, mais ne t'inquiète pas trop, d'accord ? Tout le monde veillera sur toi, et nous sommes plus que sur nos gardes à présent.

-Y'a intérêt si vous voulez pas vous retrouver avec un procès contre l'école, plaisanta Neville.

-On peut dire ça, dit Chourave. Mais j'aimerais bien que tu redeviennes un peu toi même, c'est la première fois en quatre ans que je ne peux pas donner de points à Poufsouffle pendant ce cours.

-Je vais essayer, dit Neville en rougissant légèrement sous le compliment. Je vais y aller, merci de votre soutien Professeur.

-Ce n'est rien Neville, lui assura la Directrice des Poufsouffle. »

Le garçon se dépêcha ensuite de gagner son cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, mais quand il vit le sourire narquois de Malefoy, il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû sauter ce cours là, Hagrid aurait peut-être compris. A peine eût-il rejoint le petit groupe d'élèves qui attendait le garde-chasse que Malefoy attaqua.

« Eh, regardez tous, fit-il en donnant des coups de coude à ses deux gorilles. C'est le Champion de Poudlard ! Vous avez vos carnets d'autographes ? Il vaut mieux lui demander maintenant, il risque de ne plus être disponible longtemps ! Eh Londubat, la moitié des Champions sont morts, tu penses tenir combien de temps ? Cinq minutes ?! »

Eileen se dressa, furieuse, mais Neville se jeta sur son amie, immobilisant avec force son bras de baguette.

« Arrête, ça n'en vaut pas la peine, dit-il fermement. »

Fort heureusement, Hagrid ne tarda pas à sortir de sa cabane et même Malefoy se détourna de Neville, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas l'asticoter devant le colosse, qui était quand même Professeur. Celui-ci leur apprit alors qu'ils allaient promener les Scroutts à Pétard avec un grand sourire et Neville songea avec résignation qu'il y a des cours qu'on ferait vraiment mieux de rater. Malefoy, toujours aussi narquois, demanda avec sarcasme.

« Et comment on est censé attacher la laisse ? Autour du dard ?

-Il suffit de l'attacher au milieu, dit Hagrid avec un large sourire, apparemment convaincu que toute la classe avait hâte de promener les horreurs qu'il élevait. »

Tandis qu'ils tâchaient d'attacher des cordes autour des derniers Scroutts survivants (ils n'étaient plus que vingt mais mesuraient déjà plus de deux mètres de long), Hagrid appela Neville pour qu'il vienne l'aider.

« Alors comme ça tu es le Champion de l'École, lui dit le Garde-Chasse avec un grand sourire.

-L'un des Champions, précisa Neville par loyauté envers Cédric.

-Tu ne sais pas qui aurais pu mettre ton nom dans la Coupe ?

-Vous ne croyez pas que c'est moi ? s'étonna Neville.

-Dumbledore te fait confiance, alors moi aussi, dit simplement Hagrid.

-Merci Hagrid. Et non, je ne sais pas qui c'est. Luna pense que c'est quelqu'un qui a un rapport avec... avec Voldemort. »

A la mention du nom, Hagrid sursauta, relâchant le Scroutt qui partit en trombe. Hagrid se jeta sur la bête, l'écrasant sous lui et la ramena légèrement aplatie.

« Ne dis pas ce nom, fit Hagrid,le regard dur.

-Dumbledore dit que je ne devrais pas avoir peur du nom, que ça ne fait que renforcer la peur de... du sorcier lui-même.

-Dumbledore est un grand homme, soupira Hagrid. Mais la plupart des gens n'aiment pas ce nom.

-Désolé Hagrid, dit Neville avec un sourire contrit.

-Et puis, comment des serviteurs de Tu-Sais-Qui auraient pu s'introduire dans Poudlard ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit Neville en haussant les épaules. Mais c'est le seul qui voudrait ma mort, non ? »

Hagrid se gratta la tête, l'air gêné. Vaillamment, Neville prit la laisse du Scroutt que retenait Hagrid et il passa la demi-heure suivante littéralement ventre à terre, traîné à travers la pelouse par le Scroutt qu'il était incapable de retenir. Lorsque les Poufsouffle retournèrent au château, couverts de traces vertes et de boue, leur sympathie envers Hagrid s'était sévèrement refroidie et ils durent se contenter de quelques sandwichs sur le pouce pour avoir le temps de se changer et d'arriver à l'heure en classe. Bien que Neville n'aurait pas été fâché d'arriver un peu en retard en cours de Divination, il n'avait jamais apprécié l'atmosphère étouffante de la salle de classe et les prévisions alarmistes sur sa santé du Professeur, mais il sentait bien que maintenant qu'il était engagé dans une compétition potentiellement mortelle, le Professeur Trelawney serait encore pire que d'habitude.

Et il ne fut pas déçu, c'est à peine s'ils parlèrent des planètes durant cette séance de Divination, à la place Trelawney passa la majeure partie du cours à prédire avec toutes les techniques qu'elle connaissait la façon horrible dont Neville allait mourir au cours de la Première Tâche du Tournoi. Ce dernier nota quelques idées pour son prochain devoir de Divination, mais n'y prêta pas plus attention que cela, de même qu'Eileen. Mais Susan regardait le Professeur avec admiration et lançait fréquemment des regards inquiets vers son ami.

Heureusement pour Neville, les ardeurs de l'école finirent par se calmer, Malefoy cessa de l'importuner avec les paris sur sa durée de survie dans le Tournoi quand il constata qu'il avait plus de chances de recevoir un mauvais sort d'Eileen que d'énerver le jeune garçon. Quand aux élèves de Poufsouffle, ils finirent par arrêter d'importuner Neville, et même s'il n'appréciait pas qu'on l'appelle le Champion en permanence, il laissa couler pour éviter de se mettre toute sa maison à dos.

 **Et voilà ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? J'aime bien ce chapitre, personnellement. Comme d'habitude j'adore écrire Luna et ses conversations avec Neville ^^**

 **J'ai pensé aussi à Anna, je n'avais pas envie d'attendre deux semaines qu'elle envoie une lettre, alors je l'ai amenée à Poudlard. Pourquoi pas après tout ? Et puis c'était marrant de la faire engueuler Dumbledore. Contrairement à ce que dit Neville, je ne suis pas sûr que Lily l'aurait fait. Mais Anna est un cas particulier, c'est une cracmolle, Dumbledore n'a jamais été son mentor ou son Directeur, elle le respecte mais elle le connaît peu et il ne représente pas une autorité suprême pour elle.**

 **Je pense d'ailleurs essayer de développer un peu plus Anna, c'est vraiment un personnage que j'aime bien, notamment dans sa dynamique parentale, comme vous pouvez le constater. Bien que je n'aies aucun antécédent familial à propos de ça, le thème de l'adoption et des parents non-biologiques me tient à cœur.**

 **Sinon pas grand chose à dire, ah si, l'école est beaucoup moins... hostile envers Neville, si j'ose dire. J'aurais aimé avoir lus d'hostilité envers Neville, mais je ne voyais pas comment l'intégrer de façon fluide, je veux dire Eileen et Susan sont mortes d'inquiétude plus que jalouses de Neville. Si ça avait été Cho Chang la Championne de Poudlard, Padma aurait fait la gueule à Neville un temps, je pense. Pas Luna, mais Padma et la plupart des Serdaigle, et par extension Parvati. Mais bon, j'ai préféré suivre le canon, car je pense que je peux offrir une autre dynamique que la rivalité amoureuse de Harry et Cédric. Et puis, perdre un Poufsouffle qu'il connaît bien sera encore plus dur pour Neville que la mort de Cédric ne l'a été pour Harry, ça contrebalancera peut-être au final ^^**

 **Voilà, c'est tout e que j'avais à dire, je pense. Ah si, une dernière chose, il n'y aura pas de chapitre de Neville et Eileen la semaine prochaine, parce que j'ai décidé de reprendre une autre fic, Les Aventures Magiques d'un Né-Moldu. Du coup la semaine prochaine je posterai le Chapitre 17 après deux ans d'abandon de cette fic, j'espère que ça fera plaisir à certains. Et pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, peut-être serez vous tentés par une lecture de la fic. Je préviens, le début est je trouve assez mal écrit, mais ça finit par s'arranger :p**

 **Donc voilà, je vais reprendre cette fic, mais ça reste un projet annexe, ma principale publication reste l'histoire de Neville et Eileen ^^**

 **Réponse aux reviews**

Delphine : _Oui ça me dégoutte un peut le Eileen/Harry, parce que ça me ferait trop pensée à Roméo et Juliette, j'adore la pièce pourtant, mais lire tous le temps des fanfic ou les personnages se détestes et après par le biais de leurs enfants qui eux aussi se détester s'aime, je ne peut plus le supportais. Et je ne trouverais pas ça réaliste, et pour moi Harry et amoureux de Ginny. Je ne peut pas le voir avec quelqu'un d'autre._

 _Et puis je trouve qu'ils sont trop différent l'un de l'autre._

 _Neville, lui je l'imagine plus avec Luna ou pourquoi pas Eileen, mais pour moi se serai Luna. Mais Eileen, je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'imagine avec une fille. Je la vois une romance extraordinaire qui sorte du commun et pas à la Roméo et Juliette, par pitié._

 **Ah oui, je n'avais honnêtement jamais pensé que Eileen et Harry ça ferait un couple Roméo et Juliette XD**

 **Bon, bon, j'aimerais garder un peu de suspense pour les romances, mais tu devrais pouvoir commencer à les deviner de toute façon. Toujours est-il que, non en effet Harry ne sortira pas avec Eileen. Ou peut-être juste une fois au Bal je suis pas encore sûr ^^**

 **Moi aussi je suis un grand fan de Harry/Ginny et je vais certainement respecter le canon sur ce point si ça te rassure ;)**

adenoide _Je préfère Eileen / Harry que Harry et Ginny car elle a idolâtré Harry et rêve d'être la future Laddy Potter. Dans les livres originaux, on ne voit pas Harry proche de Ginny, seulement qu'a la fin elle se mariait avec Harry.  
Pauvre Neville qui a été choisi comme participant au tournoi. _

**Rooh, je te trouve dur avec Ginny, elle était en adoration devant Harry quand elle avait onze ans, mais ça s'est calmé après. A partir du Tome 4-5 elle se contrôle beaucoup plus (grâce aux sages conseils d'Hermione ^^), et elle a une vraie personnalité. Quand à l'attraction de Harry pour Ginny, il ne pense pas vraiment aux filles de toute façon. Mais je trouve que c'est assez bien géré dans le six, où il éprouve une vraie attirance pour Ginny mais essaie de le cacher pour ne pas fâcher Ron.**

 **Eh oui, mais fallait bien que ça lui arrive :D**


	10. Chapitre 10 L'examen des baguettes

**Salut à toutes et à tous, je sais ça fait... beaucoup de temps XD**

 **Quasiment six mois que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre, je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai eu pas mal de pannes d'inspiration, et je voulais être sûr de continuer. J'ai vraiment envie de finir cette saga, même si ça doit me prendre plusieurs années ^^**

 **J'ai encore quelques chapitres en réserve, donc j'essaierais de poster toutes les semaines pendant au moins un mois, et ensuite on verra ^^**

 **Bon, les nouvelles, c'est fini, maintenant le chapitre, l'examen des baguettes, ce qui veut dire l'interview de Rita Skeeter :D**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

Le mercredi suivant, la petite chouette que Neville avait envoyé revint enfin avec la réponse de Agathe. Neville était si impatient qu'il faillit ouvrir la lettre de sa Tante à la table du petit-déjeuner, mais il parvint à se calmer et s'isola dans une salle de classe vide avant de parcourir la lettre. Elle était laconique et ne calma pas vraiment ses inquiétudes.

 _Neville,_

 _je sais que tu n'es pas irresponsable, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis persuadée que c'est Voldemort qui est derrière ta candidature, mais j'imagine que tu l'as deviné seul. Je veux que tu me dises si des gens sont passés à Poudlard récemment, peut-être que j'en connaîtrai certains. Bref, j'ai trop de choses à te dire, peux-tu te retrouver seul dans ta Salle Commune le 22 Novembre ? Vers quelle heure ?_

 _Plumevive_

Neville relut plusieurs fois la lettre qui ne répondait pas vraiment à ses inquiétudes. Quelles nouvelles personnes y avait-il eu à Poudlard ? Croupton et Verpey ? Les deux Directeurs étrangers ? C'était absurde. Il relut la lettre une dernière fois et s'inquiéta de la requête de sa Tante. Pourquoi devait-il être seul dans la Salle Commune ? Elle n'avait quand même pas l'intention de s'introduire à nouveau dans le château quand même ?

Il écrivit rapidement au dos de la lettre.

 _Les nouvelles têtes à Poudlard sont Croupton, Verpey, et les deux Directeurs étrangers, Madame Maxime et M Karkaroff. Je ne vois pas qui aurait pu mettre mon nom dans la Coupe dans ces quatre là._

 _Pourquoi seul dans la Salle Commune ? Tu ne veux pas venir au château quand même ?! Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je pourrais être seul, comme tu le sais le couvre-feu est sévère et les Préfets m'enverront me coucher avant les Cinquième Années. Peut-être que je pourrais me relever sans trop de bruit. Trois heures du matin ?_

 _Neville._

Soucieux que sa réponse arrive le plus vite possible, il fit un détour par la volière où il choisit un hibou de l'école pour envoyer sa lettre. Hedwige, qui s'était perchée sur son épaule quand il était entré dans la volière, protesta en voyant un autre hibou partir avec sa lettre, mais il la caressa en lui disant qu'il devait changer de hiboux pour que Agathe passe inaperçue. Il redescendit ensuite vers la Salle de Potions et constata qu'il s'était tellement pressé qu'il était arrivé bien avant Severus. Les élèves s'étaient déjà installés dans la salle de classe et Neville constata que les Serpentards arboraient tous des badges sur leurs robes.

Il les observa un instant se demandant ce que c'était, puis déchiffra ce qu'il y avait marqué sur les badges argentés « Vive CEDRIC DIGORRY, le VRAI Champion de Poudlard ! ». Il continua alors son chemin sans y prêter attention mais Malefoy l'interpella avant qu'il ne puisse rejoindre Eileen à sa place.

« Eh ça te plaît Londubat ? fit-il d'une voix sonore qui résonna dans toute la salle. Et attends, c'est pas tout, on peut aussi faire ça. »

Il appuya sur son badge et celui-ci afficha « A Bas Potter » scintillant de mille feux. Aussitôt tous les Serpentard l'imitèrent, faisant scintiller « A Bas Potter » tout autour de Neville en riant comme des baleines. Neville souffla un bon coup pour essayer de se calmer. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de colérique, mais le harcèlement constant des Serpentard depuis quelques jours l'énervait de plus en plus. Et surtout, il se sentait totalement impuissant devant tous ces événements, mais se forçait quand même à positiver, pour faire plaisir à ses amis.

« Ferme-la Malefoy » dit-il d'un ton mauvais en continuant son chemin.

« Vraiment spirituel, fit Eileen d'un ton sarcastique. Ça t'as pris combien de temps pour faire ça, Malefoy, trois jours ?

-Tu en veux un Rogue ? répliqua Malefoy avec un sourire mauvais. Mais reste dans ton coin, je n'ai pas envie que ton odeur de Sang-de-Bourbe me fasse vomir. »

Eileen commençait à se lever, puis se figea en voyant que Neville s'était retourné et tenait Malefoy en joue avec sa baguette, le regard dur.

« Retire ce que tu as dit, fit-il d'un ton menaçant.

-Ah, tu veux te battre Londubat ? Puisque c'est comme ça. »

Le Serpentard se leva et se mit en position également, ils se fixèrent du regard, puis attaquèrent en même temps.

« Furunculus ! s'exclama Neville.

-Sanguinosam ! S'écria Malefoy. »

Neville évita souplement le sortilège rouge qui volait vers lui, mais Malefoy prit en plein fouet l'éclair jaunâtre qui le visait. Sans se démonter, Neville poussa son attaque avec un Expelliarmus qui fit sauter la baguette de Malefoy et l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce s'écraser contre le bureau de Rogue. Satisfait, il baissa sa baguette et se retourna pour voir que le sort de Malefoy avait bel et bien touché quelqu'un, Morag McDougal se tenait le nez d'où s'écoulait un flot continu de sang. Aussitôt, Neville s'approcha d'elle en s'excusant, lui prêtant un mouchoir pour qu'elle stoppe le flot de sang avec.

Rogue déboula alors dans la salle de classe, sans doute attiré par le bruit. Il vit Malefoy à terre, couvert de boutons verdâtres et se tourna vers les Poufsouffle avec colère.

« Eileen, commença-t-il. Combien de fois...

-Professeur, dit Neville en se redressant. C'est moi qui me suis battu avec Malefoy.

-Londubat, vraiment ?

-Professeur, protesta Justin Finch-Fletchey. Malefoy l'a provoqué. Et il a traité Eileen de Sang-de-Bourbe !

-Les insultes ne sont pas une excuse pour des duels, répliqua Severus d'un ton mauvais. Je retire vingt points à Poufsouffle, Londubat vous resterez après le cours. Maintenant, je suppose qu'il va falloir amener Malefoy à l'Infirmerie.

-Professeur, dit Neville. Morag a été touchée.

-Vraiment ? Vous vous attaquez à votre Maison à présent, Londubat ?

-Non Professeur, dit Neville d'une voix calme. J'ai évité le sortilège de Malefoy, il l'a touché elle. »

Severus grogna puis s'approcha de la jeune Poufsouffle qui maintenait un mouchoir gorgé de sang contre son nez. Il écarta l'objet et les mains de la jeune fille et examina le nez qui coulait avant de prononcer simplement « Episkey ». Le nez de la jeune fille cessa aussitôt de couler et celle-ci lui lança un regard de soulagement mêlé de gratitude. Il se tourna ensuite vers Malefoy, qui commençait à reprendre ses esprits, bien qu'il soit méconnaissable la tête recouverte de boutons. Rogue l'examina décida qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour le Serpentard, et l'envoya vers l'Infirmerie escorté de Goyle. Neville songea que Malefoy ne passerait pas inaperçu avec cette tête là au milieu de la foule des élèves se dépêchant vers leurs salles de classe.

Severus allait commencer son cours quand des coups frappés à la porte l'interrompirent. Severus donnât la permission d'entrer d'un ton sec et Sélène se glissa dans le cachot, visiblement gênée d'être le centre de l'attention. Elle s'approcha du bureau de Severus et dit d'une voix quasiment inaudible, le visage entièrement caché par ses longs cheveux.

« Excusez-moi, Professeur. Je dois emmener Neville en haut.

-Londubat a un cours de Potions, répondit Severus d'un ton sec. Il restera ici et viendra avec vous dans une heure.

-Monsieur, protesta faiblement la jeune louve. Ce n'est pas moi qui demande, c'est M Verpey, c'est pour... Pour le Tournoi. Des photos, je crois. »

Neville se sentit rougir de honte, il n'avait aucune envie d'être pris en photo. Le teint de Severus se coloria en rouge, mais il ne fit pas de remarques à la jeune Poufsouffle.

« Très bien, céda-t-il. Londubat, suivez-là, mais laissez vos affaires ici.

-Monsieur, intervint Sélène d'une toute petite voix. Il doit prendre ses affaires, tous les Champions...

-Très bien ! Bones, au tableau, vous surveillez la classe. Londubat sortez avec moi. Prenez vos affaires. »

Neville obtempéra, nerveux à l'idée d'être réprimandé par Severus. Au moins, seule Sélène le verra pensa-t-il, les Serpentard ne pourront pas se moquer de moi. Il sortit de la salle de classe dont Severus ferma la porte avant de se tourner vers lui.

« Enfin Neville, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? demanda-t-il au jeune homme d'une voix inquiète. Toi qui essaie toujours de retenir Eileen, tu te bats avec Malefoy ?

-Oh, euh... bafouilla Neville surpris par le ton sincère de Severus. Désolé Pro... Severus. Je ne sais pas vraiment, j'avais toute cette colère en moi. Je ne suis pas colérique d'habitude, mais là je... J'essaye de faire bonne figure, mais ça m'énerve, je ne peux rien faire, je ne peux pas répondre méchamment à tous ceux qui me félicitent. J'ai craqué, désolé.

-Bon, que ça ne se reproduise plus, l'avertit le Professeur de Potions. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, Neville, mais rassure-toi, il ne va rien t'arriver. Je ne laisserai rien t'arriver, d'accord ?

-Ou.. oui, dit Neville impressionné par la détermination du sorcier.

-Bien. Allez, vas-y, ce n'est rien. Eileen te fera rattraper ce cours. Et... Je ne te colle pas de retenue pour cette fois parce que c'est la première et que Malefoy l'a bien cherché. Mais évite de recommencer ou je fais comme avec Eileen.

-D'accord dit Neville. Au fait Severus, j'ai désarmé Malefoy, je crois que sa baguette est derrière ton bureau. »

Le Directeur des Serpentard opina puis retourna dans sa salle de classe tandis que Neville suivait Sélène qui le regardait de derrière son rideau de cheveux.

« C'est quoi ces photos ? lui demanda Neville sur le ton de la conversation.

-La Gazette du Sorcier je crois, dit la jeune fille en rejetant adroitement la moitié de ses cheveux en arrière. Le Professeur Rogue a été gentil avec toi.

-Oui, heureusement qu c'était toi qui est venu me chercher, dit Neville avec un sourire.

-Tu as vraiment attaqué Malefoy ?

-Il traitait Eileen de Sang-de-Bourbe, dit Neville avec une grimace. Pour une fois c'est moi qui l'ai défendu.

-Ah, d'accord, dit Sélène. Il n'avait aucune chance contre toi.

-Ne dis pas ça, dit Neville en riant. Je ne suis pas si fort que ça, j'ai juste un bon sens de l'esquive. Malheureusement...

-Pourquoi ? Tu voulais te prendre le sort ?

-J'aurais préféré, il a touché Morag à la place. Rien de grave, mais elle a saigné du nez pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant que Severus ne la soigne, tout ça à cause de moi.

-Oh, désolée. Bon, je crois qu'on y est. Je te laisse, j'ai cours de Métamorphose.

-A plus tard Sélène.

-Bonne chance ! »

Neville respira un grand coup, puis frappa à la porte et entra. Dans la petite salle de classe, il retrouva les trois autres Champions, mais aussi Verpey et deux personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. La salle avait été vidée de la plupart des tables et des chaises, seuls trois tables restaient, poussées dans un coin et recouvertes de velours violet. Derrière elles cinq chaises dont une un peu plus grande que les autres, sûrement pour les juges, songea Neville. Ludo Verpey parlait à une sorcière que Neville n'avait jamais vu à Poudlard, vêtue d'une robe rose foncé, elle semblait tenir un carnet de notes à la main. Derrière elle, un homme bedonnant tenait un antique appareil photo.

De l'autre côté de la salle, Viktor Krum se tenait, adossé au mur, l'air renfrogné. Plus loin, Cédric et Fleur semblaient en grande conversation, cette dernière semblait de bonne humeur, elle ne cessait de rejeter en arrière ses longs cheveux et riait d'une voix légèrement trop aiguë pour être totalement naturelle. Neville fit un signe à Cédric qui se détourna de lui. Inquiet que son camarade lui en veuille, Neville allait se diriger vers lui quand il fut alpagué par Verpey.

« Neville ! Notre quatrième Champion ! Viens ici mon garçon ! Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est que la cérémonie de l'Examen des Baguettes.

-L'examen des baguettes ? demanda Neville d'un ton surpris.

-Vos baguettes seront vos armes de prédilection au cours du Tournoi, dit Ludo avec un grand sourire. Il faut donc qu'on s'assure qu'elles soient en parfait état de marche, n'est-ce pas ? Ollivander est là-haut avec Dumbledore. On fera une petite photo après. Neville, je te présente Rita Skeeter, c'est une célèbre journaliste et elle va écrire un petit article sur le Tournoi.

-Petit ? fit Rita avec un sourire. Peut-être pas tant que ça. »

Elle le fixait avec attention, avec le même air qu'un chat aurait pour une souris très appétissante. La sorcière était outrageusement maquillée, ce que Tante Anna avait appris à Neville à détester. Elle avait également une élégante coiffure compliquée composées de boucles si rigides qu'elles ne bougeaient même pas quand la journaliste secouait la tête. Ses lunettes en écaille étaient rehaussées de pierres précieuses, ses doigts épais étaient fermés sur un sac à main en peau de crocodile et se terminaient par de longs ongles recouverts de vernis cramoisi. Au premier coup d'œil, Neville songea qu'elle était vulgaire, fausse et qu'il ne l'aimerait certainement pas.

« Ludo, est-ce que je pourrais demander quelques petites choses à Neville ? C'est le plus jeune Champion, je suis sûr qu'il a des tas de choses à me dire.

-Mais bien sûr ! fit Ludo. Neville, viens par ici.

-Non, non, on va trouver un endroit plus calme, dit la journaliste avec un sourire faux. »

Elle agrippa Neville avec ses doigts en forme de serre et l'entraîna derrière elle dans le couloir. Elle ouvrit une prote au hasard et s'enferma avec Neville dans un minable placard à balais. Elle s'assit sur un tas de cartons, Neville sur un seau retourné. Rita Skeeter sortit une poignée de chandelles de son sac et les envoya flotter au dessus de leur tête pour dissiper l'obscurité. Elle sortit ensuite une plume d'un vert venimeux qu'elle plaça avec un rouleau de parchemin sur une caisse de nettoyant magique.

« Ça ne te dérange pas que j'utilise une Plume à Papotes ?

-Quoi ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste pour pouvoir écrire tout en parlant, fit Rita. »

Elle suçota l'extrémité de sa plume, puis la posa sur son parchemin, où elle resta en équilibre.

« Essai... Je m'appelle Rita Skeeter, reporter à la Gazette du Sorcier. »

Quand Rita Skeeter eût fini sa phrase, la plume verte se mit à écrire toute seule, glissant sur le parchemin et écrivant d'une encre d'un vert criard. Neville lut à l'envers _Séduisante blonde de quarante-trois ans, Rita Skeeter, dont la plume acérée a dégonflé bien des réputations surfaites..._

« Merveilleux, dit Rita en déchirant le parchemin. Alors, Neville, parlons un peu de toi. Qu'est-ce que ça te fait d'être devenu Champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?

-Je suis inquiet bien sûr, dit Neville lentement. Et un peu furieux, je n'avais aucune envie de participer. »

Il regardait toujours la plume qui écrivait dans une calligraphie impeccable _Une horrible cicatrice, souvenir d'un passé tragique, défigure le visage par ailleurs charmant de Neville Londubat dont les yeux..._

« Ne regarde pas la Plume, dit Rita avec un sourire. Dis-moi plutôt, pourquoi avoir décidé de participer au Tournoi.

-Je viens de vous le dire ! protesta Neville. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai mis mon nom dans sa Coupe, si j'avais eu un tant soit peu de contrôle sur ma candidature, je me serais désinscris avant que vous puissiez dire Quidditch. »

Rita Skeeter lui lança un regard sceptique.

« Allons, Neville, nous sommes entre nous. Tu n'as rien à craindre...

-Entre nous et combien de lecteurs ?

-Ne t'en fais pas pour eux, fit Rita avec un éclat de rire faussé. Nos lecteurs aiment les esprits rebelles, ils ne tiendront pas rigueur d'avoir contourné une petite Limite d'Âge.

-Vous êtes bouchée ? Je n'ai pas contourné la Limite d'Âge ! Vous pensez que j'ai pu contourner une protection posée par le plus grand sorcier d'Angleterre ?

-Quel est ton sentiment par rapport aux Tâches du Tournoi, dit Rita en changeant de sujet. Excitation ? Envie de faire tes preuves ?

-Beaucoup d'appréhension, dit Neville avec honnêteté. Mais j'arrive à me contrôler, je sais que les Professeurs seront là pour me protéger.

-Certains Champions sont morts, continua Rita. Tu as peur ?

-Bien sûr que j'ai peur, s'exclama Neville. Je me retrouve dans un Tournoi dangereux sans même une formation magique complète ! Mais je fais confiance à Dumbledore et Poudlard et je ne pense pas qu'il m'arrivera grand chose.

-Bien entendu, toi tu as déjà affronté la Mort, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que tu penses que cela peut affecter ton jugement ?

-Je n'en ai aucun souvenir, répondit Neville en repoussant les souvenirs réveillés par les Détraqueurs.

-Mais cela a eu un impact sur toi. Je sais que tu es connu pour te mettre dans des situations dangereuses, comme avec Agathe Fawley l'année dernière. Pense-tu que ton traumatisme te pousse à montrer ce dont tu es capable ? Est-ce que tu t'es dit que le Survivant se devait de participer au Tournoi ?

-Non, bien sûr que non ! J'aurais été beaucoup mieux sans toute cette histoire du Survivant ! Une gloire gênante contre mes parents, merci bien, j'ai fait des marchés plus intéressants.

-Est-ce que tu te souviens de tes parents ? s'engouffra Rita dans la brèche.

-Pas en détail, dit Neville. Simplement des photos que ma Tante me montre.

-A ton avis quelle serait leur réaction devant ta candidature ? Est-ce qu'ils seraient inquiets ? Fiers ? En colère contre toi ?

-Fier de quoi ? D'avoir un fils tête-brûlée qui aime se faire trucider ? Bien sûr qu'ils seraient inquiets ! Et ils seraient certainement en colère contre Dumbledore.

-Tu as une bonne idée de leur réaction pour quelqu'un qui ne les a pas connu.

-Je ne suis pas seul, je sais ce que c'est d'avoir des parents aimants grâce à ma Tante et mon Oncle. »

Alors que Rita allait contre-attaquer, la porte s'ouvrit illuminant la scène ce qui fit cligner Neville des yeux. Albus Dumbledore se tenait sur le seuil et les regardait tous les deux. « Dumbledore ! » s'exclama Rita, arborant le même air enchanté que Drago Malefoy quand il avait trouvé un nouveau moyen de provoquer Neville ou Eileen. A ses côtés, le parchemin et la Plume à Papotes avaient disparus, et les doigts crochus de la journaliste étaient solidement refermés sur son sac à main.

« Comment allez-vous ? Vous avez lu mon petit article sur la Confédération Internationale des Mages et des Sorciers ?

-Fielleux à souhait, fit Dumbledore le regard pétillant. J'ai trouvé votre verve excellente, particulièrement votre petite attention à mon égard, comment était-ce... « Un vieil ahuri d'un autre âge. » »

Rita Skeeter riposta d'un sourire acide, sans sembler éprouver la moindre gêne.

« Oh vous savez ce que c'est, Dumbledore, il faut quelques formules choc pour le sorcier de la rue, l'idée était que vous vous accrochez à des idées...

-Je serais ravi de discuter avec vous du raisonnement derrière l'insulte et la calomnie qui vous caractérisent ma chère Rita, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire chaleureux. Mais je crains de devoir vous quitter pour le moment, l'Examen des Baguettes va commencer et j'aurais besoin de tous les Champions. »

Neville se dépêcha de suivre le Directeur, ravi de se débarrasser de la journaliste. Après avoir parlé avec elle, il restait sur sa première impression, hypocrite, vulgaire et certainement dangereuse. Dans la salle, les trois Champions étaient assis sur des chaises, à côté de la porte. De l'autre côté, derrière la table recouverte de velours patientait quatre des cinq juges et enfin au centre de la pièce se trouvait un petit vieillard que Neville reconnût au premier coup d'œil. Rita Skeeter qui les suivait de près alla s'installer dans un coin, la Plume à Papotes de retour dans sa bouche.

« Je vous présente M Ollivander, commença Dumbledore qui avait rejoint les juges. Il va s'occuper d'examiner vos baguettes, pour vérifier qu'elles sont en état de fonctionner pour le Tournoi. »

Neville alla s'asseoir à côté des autres Champions, il adressa un sourire à Cédric qui détourna la tête. Peiné, Neville se détourna aussi pour regarder Ollivander. Le vieux fabricant de baguettes demanda alors à Fleur Delacour de s'avancer. La Française tendit sa baguette au vieillard qui l'examina avec attention. Il la fit tourner du bout de ses doigts, la faisant cracher des étincelles dorées.

« Oui, dit-il doucement. Vingt-trois centimètres trois-quart, très rigide... Bois de rose et avec à l'intérieur... Oh mais oui !

-Un cheveu de Vélane, dit Fleur. Il appartenait à ma grand-mère. »

Neville la regarda avec stupeur, Eileen avait raison en fait. Il se promit de lui rapporter que la Française était en partie Vélane.

« Oui, reprit M Ollivander. Je n'ai jamais utilisé de cheveux de vélanes, je trouve que ça donne mauvais caractère aux baguettes. Mais je sais que Frênaie ne partage pas mes réserves et puisqu'elle semble vous convenir... Après tout, c'est la baguette qui choisit le sorcier. »

Du bout des doigts, Ollivander continua l'examen, vérifiant qu'elle ne présentait pas d'irrégularité puis fit jaillir un bouquet de fleurs de la baguette.

« Très bien, elle fonctionne parfaitement, dit-il en la rendant à la jolie blonde. M Digorry à présent. »

Cédric s'avança vers Ollivander et lui tendit une baguette. En chemin il croisa Fleur qui lui sourit et il le lui rendit. La vieille figure d'Ollivander s'illumina en prenant la baguette du jeune Poufsouffle.

« Ah, c'est une des miennes celle-là, dit-il. Oui, je m'en souviens très bien. Crin de licorne, un mâle magnifique, il faisait plus de quatre mètres de long. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait m'embrocher quand j'ai récupéré un crin de sa queue... Voyons cette baguette, trente centimètres et demie, en frêne... D'une très agréable souplesse. Elle est en excellent état, vous l'entretenez régulièrement ?

-Je l'ai cirée la nuit dernière, confirma Cédric avec un sourire. »

Neville examina sa propre baguette, bien qu'il en prenne généralement soin, il avait des passe-temps salissants et la baguette était recouverte d'une fine couche de terreau sur la partie inférieure, et était recouverte de traces de terre et de chlorophylle. Bah, se dit-il, de toute façon ça ne l'a jamais empêché de fonctionner correctement et seul le manche est vraiment sale.

M Ollivander fit sortir des anneaux de fumée argentés de la baguette de Cédric puis la lui rendit en décrétant qu'elle était en excellent état. Il fit ensuite venir Viktor Krum. Celui-ci se leva et s'avança de sa démarche gauche, les épaules voûtées. Il tendit la baguette et resta à l'écart avec son air maussade.

« Mmmm, dit Ollivander en l'examinant. Il s'agit d'une création de Gregorovitch, n'est-ce pas ? Un excellent fabricant de baguettes bien entendu bien que certaines de ses techniques... Enfin, nous ne sommes pas là pour ça. »

Il examina à nouveau la baguette, la faisant tourner lentement entre ses doigts.

« Oui, bois de charme, avec un nerf de cœur de dragon, n'est-ce pas ? » Krum hocha la tête. « Plus épaisse que la moyenne, très rigide. Vingt-cinq centimètres et demi. Avis ! »

Avec un bruit de pistolet, la baguette fit apparaître une volée d'oiseaux qui pépièrent et s'enfuirent par la fenêtre ouverte.

« Bien, dit Ollivander en rendant la baguette à Krum. Il nous reste donc M Londubat. »

Neville se leva et tendit sa baguette à Ollivander. Celui-ci examina d'abord le jeune homme puis reporta son attention sur sa baguette.

« Aaaah oui, je m'en souviens très bien de celle-là. »

Neville aussi s'en souvenait. C'était quatre ans plus tôt, juste avant qu'il n'entre en Première Année, ils venaient de croiser les Rogue mais il ne leur avait pas vraiment prêté attention. Lily avait évoquée ses parents, mais pour lui ce n'était qu'une personne de plus à le reconnaître dans la rue, et le Chemin de Traverse était si grand, si merveilleux, il les avait rapidement oubliés. Maintenant, quatre ans plus tard, il se disait que ça avait sans doute été sa meilleure rencontre de la journée.

Ils avaient ensuite pénétré dans la boutique de Ollivander, c'était la dernière boutique qu'ils avaient visité, et Neville avait constaté que sa Tante était encore plus fébrile que pour tous les autres lieux où ils étaient allés. Après tout, la baguette était l'emblème même de ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu atteindre. La boutique était minuscule, poussiéreuse et semblait très ancienne. A l'intérieur, la décoration était spartiate, des étagères grises exposant différentes baguettes magiques sur des coussins de velours râpés, et des milliers de boîtes étroites, entassées contre les murs jusqu'au plafond.

« Bonjour, avait dit une voix douce. »

Neville avait sursauté tout comme ses deux tuteurs. Un vieil homme s'était approché d'eux sans bruit, il était petit et vêtu de gris, se fondant parfaitement dans la pénombre de la boutique, hormis ses deux yeux clairs qui brillaient comme deux faibles lampes.

« Bonjour, avait répondu Neville.

-Je savais que vous alliez venir me voir, Neville Londubat, avait dit le vieil homme. Vous avez les cheveux de votre mère, je me souviens de sa première baguette bien sûr, comme si c'était hier. 26,3 centimètres, souple et rapide, bois de chêne rouge et ventricule de cœur de dragon. Une excellente baguette de duel. Votre père en revanche avait préféré une baguette de chêne blanc, 28,6 centimètres, rigide et dotée d'un crin de licorne. Une baguette loyale pour peu qu'on puisse la maîtriser. Enfin, quand je dis qu'il avait préféré, c'est naturellement la baguette qui choisit le sorcier. »

Durant tout son petit discours, il s'était approché du garçon jusqu'à le toucher presque. Neville pouvait même voir son reflet dans les yeux du vieil homme qui avait alors tendu une main pour effleurer la célèbre cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front de Neville.

« Ah, c'est donc là... Je suis désolé, c'est également moi qui ai vendu la baguette qui vous a infligé cette... cicatrice. 33,75 centimètres, en bois d'if. Une baguette puissante, très puissante et entre des mains maléfiques... Si j'avais su ce que cette baguette allait faire en sortant d'ici. »

Il avait hoché la tête puis s'était tourné vers Anna avec un air d'interrogation sur le visage.

« Je me rappelle de vous, il me semble, mais d'aucune baguette...

-Anna, dit-elle. La sœur d'Alice. Je ne vous ai pas achetée de baguette, je n'en avais... pas l'usage disons.

-Oui, avait dit le vendeur d'un air soulagé. Oui, c'est ça vous aviez accompagné vos... votre sœur quand elle est venu acheter sa baguette. Maintenant, avait-il ajouté. Revenons à vous M Londubat, il vous faut une baguette aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il avait alors sorti un mètre-ruban de sa poche et lui avait demandé de quelle main il tenait sa baguette.

« Je suis gaucher, avait indiqué Neville.

-Tendez le bras. Voilà. »

Il avait alors mesuré différentes choses sur Neville, notamment son bras.

« Chaque baguette de chez Ollivander avait-il indiqué renferme des substances magiques très puissantes. Nous utilisons du poil de licorne, des plumes de phénix et des ventricules de cœur de dragon et ce depuis plus deux-mille ans. Et de même qu'on ne trouve pas deux licornes, deux phénix ou deux dragons exactement semblables, on ne trouve pas deux baguettes de chez Ollivander exactement semblables. Et je peux vous assurer que aucune baguette ne vous offrira plus ample satisfaction que les nôtres. »

Il s'était alors dirigé vers l'arrière-boutique où il avait sélectionné différentes boîtes contenant des baguettes pendant que le mètre continuait de prendre des mesures sur Neville. L'ayant fait stoppé, il se dirigea vers son client avec les boîtes dans les bras.

« Essayez celle-ci M Londubat, avait-il demandé. Bois de hêtre, contient du ventricule de dragon. 22,5 centimètres, très flexible et agréable à tenir en main. Agitez-la un peu. »

Neville avait essayé de faire comme demandé, mais Ollivander lui avait repris vivement.

« Celle-ci, bois d'érable et plume de phénix, 17,5 centimètres, très flexible. »

Il eût à peine le temps de faire un mouvement que la baguette lui fut reprise. Il avait essayé des dizaines de baguettes, sans pour autant user la patience du fabricant de baguettes. Ça ne semblait pas être le cas de celle de ses tuteurs, Oncle Richard s'ennuyait ferme bien qu'il essayait de ne pas le montrer, et sa Tante semblait quand à elle nerveuse, peut-être parce qu'elle se demandait s'il n'avait pas, lui aussi, un problème de magie.

« Un client difficile, commenta Ollivander mais il semblait plus satisfait que peiné de cette constatation. Mais nous trouverons celle qu'il vous faut, ne vous en faites pas. Voyons celle-ci, une combinaison originale. Boix de houx et plume de phénix, 27,5 centimètres. Très souple et facile à manier. »

Neville la prit et sentit aussitôt une douce chaleur se répandre à partir de sa main dans tout son organisme. Il la leva au dessus de la tête et quand il l'abaissa une gerbe d'étincelles s'en échappa. Tante Anna à ses côtés laissa échapper une exclamation de joie et le serra contre lui en l'embrassant.

« Bravo, s'écria M Ollivander. Très bien, vraiment très bien... Mais étrange, très étrange...

-Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? demanda Neville, un peu refroidi. »

Le vieil homme se figea et fixa le garçon de ses yeux pâles.

« Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendue, M Londubat, dit-il lentement. Or le phénix sur lequel a été prélevé la plume de votre baguette a également fourni une autre plume à une autre baguette. Il est très étrange que la sœur de votre baguette soit précisément celle qui vous a fait cette cicatrice au front. »

Neville porta la main à son front par automatisme.

« L'autre faisait 33,75 centimètres. Elle était en bois d'if. Curieux vraiment, mais les baguettes n'ont elle-pas leur propre volonté ? Rappelez vous, c'est la baguette qui choisit le sorcier. Jamais le contraire. Je crois... Je sais que vous avez un bel avenir, M Londubat, vous ferez de grandes choses. Après tout, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a fait de grandes choses, des choses terribles, certes, mais grandes. »

Neville se souvenait très bien du frisson qui l'avait parcouru à ce moment là, ils avaient payé la baguette puis s'étaient hâtés de sortir de la boutique. Il n'avait jamais révélé la particularité de sa baguette à quiconque, sa baguette l'avait toujours fidèlement servi et était une extension de lui-même, il ne voulait pas penser qu'elle était liée à celle de Voldemort. Mais maintenant, quatre ans plus tard, il se demanda si M Ollivander allait le révéler devant tout le monde, si Rita Skeeter l'entendait, tous les sorciers d'Angleterre le sauraient avant la fin de la semaine.

Le marchand de baguettes examina la baguette de Neville plus longuement que les autres, mais il finit par en faire jaillir une fontaine de vin avant de la rendre à Neville en lui disant qu'elle était en excellent état. Dumbledore se leva alors en souriant.

« Merci beaucoup, dit-il. Maintenant que ceci est réglé, vous pouvez retourner en cours. Vous devriez arriver en avance à votre prochain cours, je pense.

-Attendez, Dumbledore, s'écria Ludo. Les photos ! On doit faire des photos, les juges et les Champions tous ensemble.

-Oui, renchérit Rita Skeeter. Et peut-être quelques photos individuelles après ça. »

Cela prit un long moment, Madame Maxime avait du mal à rentrer dans le cadre et elle projetait de l'ombre sur tout le monde. Elle finit par s'asseoir, mais le photographe et Rita ne cessaient d'interrompre les choses pour réarranger le premier rang, le photographe voulait Fleur au premier plan, mais Rita ne cessait de ramener Neville devant, bien que celui-ci tentât de se cacher derrière la haute stature de Madame Maxime. Et quand la photo de groupe fut prise, Rita obligea tous les Champions à poser pour une photo individuelle. Neville avait tellement envie de disparaître qu'il se demanda si son image chercherait à disparaître de la photo comme en deuxième année.

Finalement, tout le monde put repartir, et Neville se dirigea vers la salle de Sortilèges, agacé à l'idée d'avoir perdu la moitié de son cours de Sortilèges. D'autant qu'il avait du mal à maîtriser le sortilège d'Attraction. Finalement, après s'être excusé auprès de Flitwick, il rejoignit ses amies et leur résuma rapidement l'Examen des Baguettes avant d'ajouter pour Eileen que Fleur était un quart Vélane.

Au déjeuner, Neville reçut une nouvelle lettre de sa Tante, encore plus brève.

 _Neville,_

 _Va pour trois heures. Sois seul. Peut-être Susan et Eileen aussi. Je ne veux pas te dire pourquoi, au cas où ce hibou serait intercepté. Fais moi confiance._

 _Je t'embrasse._

« Elle ne peut pas venir dans la Salle Commune, quand même ? souffla Eileen.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Neville sur le même ton. Je verrais bien le 22.

-Enfin, c'est incroyablement risqué ! protesta Susan.

-Je lui fais confiance, dit calmement Neville. Et puis... J'ai besoin de lui parler pour de vrai, comme avec Tante Anna. »

 **Et voilà, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? :D**

 **J'avoue je me suis bien marré en redécouvrant l'interview de Neville et son duel avec Malefoy, encore une fois, je vois Neville comme quelqu'un qui a plus de répondant que Harry, ou même le Neville de Rowling, parce qu'il n'a pas le même background, tout simplement ^^**

 **Sinon, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Pas vraiment un chapitre qui fasse avancer l'histoire j'avoue, j'ai rappelé rapidement l'histoire des baguettes parce que vous savez que ça sera utile pour le final, et parce que je ne l'avais pas décrit dans le tome 1 XD**


	11. Chapitre 11: Le Magyar à Pointes

**Salut, salut, désolé, j'ai un peu oublié de poster XD**

 **Je vais essayer de poster tous les dimanches, enfin on verra. C'est donc le chapitre 11, un petit chapitre de transition, je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 14, donc j'ai encore un peu de marge ^^**

Si Neville avait été angoissé le lendemain de sa candidature forcée au Tournoi, il devint, à mesure que la Première Tâche approchait, totalement désespéré. Malgré le soutien constant de ses amies, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire pour survivre à la Tâche du 24 Novembre, il avait deux jours pour se préparer à une Tâche dont la seule chose qu'il savait sur elle était « un acte demandant une grande puissance magique ». Étant donné qu'il avait quatorze ans et un niveau plutôt moyen en magie, il doutait de pouvoir réussir cette Tâche et espérait simplement pouvoir y survivre. Et même cet espoir s'atténuait peu à peu à mesure qu'approchait la date fatidique.

Son seul espoir, c'était la conversation avec sa Tante le 22 Novembre, et encore, il fallait qu'il puisse lui parler et appliquer ses conseils dans la foulée. En attendant, Neville angoissait visiblement, il ne suivait plus qu'à peine les cours, hormis la Botanique qui était la seule activité qui lui apportait du réconfort, mais les Professeurs de Poudlard ne semblèrent pas le remarquer. Même lorsqu'il fit exploser deux chaudrons d'affilée en cours de Potions, Severus ne retira pas de points à Poufsouffle et se contenta de l'envoyer à l'Infirmerie avant la fin du cours, l'air plus désolé que furieux.

L'article de Rita Skeeter parut une semaine après l'interview, et comme Neville l'avait craint, elle n'avait pas vraiment écrit un article sur le Tournoi, elle parlait à peine des trois autres Champions, se contentant d'écrire en long et en large sur Neville Londubat. Pire, elle avait complètement retourné ses réponses, apparemment sa Plume à Papote était enchantée pour donner la réponse attendue à la question posée et non la question entendue. Ainsi on pouvait lire en page deux « _Je sais que mes parents veillent sur moi, et je pense qu'ils seraient fiers que je participe au Tournoi. C'est ce qui m'a poussé à m'inscrire. Oui, je pleure souvent la nuit en pensant à eux, je n'ai pas peur de l'avouer._ » Mais le pire était qu'elle s'était également renseigné auprès d'autres élèves,

« _Harry a enfin trouvé l'amour à Poudlard_ » écrivait-elle en page six, « _Zacharias Smith, un de ses meilleurs amis, nous a confié qu'on voit toujours Neville en compagnie de plusieurs filles, particulièrement Eileen Rogue, la fille du sinistre Professeur de Potions qui s'isole régulièrement avec lui._ ». Neville admirait la façon dont Eileen affrontait la situation, elle qui n'était pas connu pour son sang-froid ignorait totalement les remarques des Serpentard qui essayaient de la faire tourner en bourrique, bien trop inquiète pour sa propre santé.

Enfin, le 21 Novembre arriva, mais Neville se sentait au fond du trou. Il arrivait à peine à penser clairement et s'illustra particulièrement en cours de Métamorphose, quand il s'avéra incapable d'effectuer la métamorphose d'un oiseau en verre à pied, alors que toute la classe y arrivait. Le Professeur McGonagall lui demanda de s'exercer entre les cours, mais ne fit pas d'autres commentaires.

A midi, il vit Hedwige descendre vers lui, et il se demanda qui lui envoyait du courrier. Il prit le morceau de parchemin et reconnut les gribouillis de Hagrid avec surprise

 _Neville,_

 _Je veux te montrer quelque chose. Viens cette nuit devant chez moi, ne te fais pas voir._

 _Hagrid_

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il veut te voir ? demanda Susan avec étonnement.

-Et surtout pourquoi cette nuit ? gémit Eileen. C'est la nuit où tu... tu dois voir Plumevive, finit-elle avec un murmure.

-Je ne sais pas, mais... C'est Hagrid, il veut sans doute m'aider.

-Comment il pourrait t'aider ? demanda Susan

-Et comment tu pourras y aller sans te faire voir ? renchérit Eileen.

-Je ne sais pas, réfléchit Neville. Mais s'il a des infos sur la Première Tâche, ça m'aidera sûrement. Allons, dit-il en voyant leur moue dubitative. Vous connaissez Hagrid il sait toujours tout ce qu'il se passe mais ne tient jamais sa langue avec nous. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire s'il m'aide un peu ?

-Les Professeurs ne doivent pas aider les Champions, rappela Susan qui détestait la triche.

-Et les Champions devraient avoir plus de dix-sept ans et être trois. Je ne compte pas gagner, juste survivre jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

-Neville a raison, dit Eileen. Ce n'est pas grave s'il triche un peu. De toute façon, tout le monde triche, ce qui compte c'est de ne pas se faire prendre.

-Je pourrais utiliser ta Carte? lui demanda Neville.

-Bien sûr, mais je ne sais pas si ça sera suffisant, répondit-elle. C'est dommage qu'on ait pas la Cape de Potter...

-Je crois que j'ai une idée, dit Susan. Nellie m'a parlé d'un sort, le sort de désillusion, il permet de rendre quelqu'un presque invisible, la nuit dans le Parc ce sera suffisant.

-Et tu sais le jeter ?

-Non, c'est du niveau de Septième Année, répondit la jeune fille. Mais justement le Dortoir est plein de Septième Années prêtes à t'aider.

-Même à violer le règlement ? demanda Neville avec étonnement.

-Je sais, demande à Cédric ! proposa Susan. Il doit connaître tout ça, et tu n'auras qu'à lui dire que tu lui répéteras toutes les informations que Hagrid te donnera.

-C'est pas bête, dit Neville. Et puis j'avais l'intention de lui dire tout ce que je sais de toute façon.

-Mais c'est ton concurrent, s'étonna Eileen.

-Nan, c'est mon camarade de Poufsouffle et le _vrai_ Champion de Poudlard.

-Rooh, tu vas pas croire les bobards des Serpentard.

-C'est pas des bobards, dit Neville d'un ton ferme. Son nom est sorti avant le mien et vous savez bien que je ne participe que parce quelqu'un, sans doute Voldemort, veut ma peau. Si quelqu'un doit gagner ce Tournoi, c'est Cédric. »

Neville décida alors d'aller trouver Cédric, qu'il venait de voir quitter la Grande Salle en compagnie de ses amis. Il les rejoignit dans un petit couloir et interpella le Champion.

« Hé Digorry ! Je peux te parler ?

-Oh, salut Londubat, dit Cédric en se retournant. Continuez, je vous rejoins, ajouta-t-il à ses amis. Je suis désolé pour les badges, commença-t-il une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

-Oh, t'en fais pas, je sais que c'est les Serpentard qui sont derrière tout ça. Et de toute façon, je compte pas te voler ta place, ils ont raison, tu es le _vrai_ Champion de Poudlard.

-Tu sais j'ai bien réfléchi, et j'ai vu comment tu étais à l'approche de la Première Tâche. Je suis désolé de pas t'avoir cru l'autre fois, c'était stupide de croire que tu voulais vraiment participer.

-C'est rien, je te dis, dit Neville avec un sourire. Je voulais juste te demander quelque chose. Hagrid veut me voir ce soir. J'aurai besoin de ton aide pour y aller en passant inaperçu.

-Tu veux que moi, un Préfet, je t'aide à violer le Règlement de l'École ? Je devrais te retirer des points rien que pour cette phrase, s'esclaffa Cédric.

-Hé, c'est pas pour le plaisir de violer le règlement, je pense que Hagrid veut me donner des informations sur la Première Tâche. Et s'il me dit quoi que ce soit d'utile, je te le dis demain, d'accord ? On aura deux jours pour se préparer comme ça.

-Ah, je vois. Et comment tu veux que je t'aide alors ?

-Est-ce que tu connais le sort de désillusion ? Est-ce que tu pourrais me le jeter ce soir vers vingt-deux heures, un peu avant le couvre-feu ?

-Oui, j'imagine que je peux faire ça. Je vais vraiment devoir y aller par contre. A ce soir alors.

-Merci. »

C'est un peu revigoré que Neville retourna en cours, mais son humeur retomba rapidement en cours de Divination. Tandis que le Professeur Trelawney prédisait avec de grands effets de manche sa mort imminente, il soupira

« Je crois bien que c'est la prédiction la plus exacte qu'elle ait jamais faite...

-Dis pas ça Neville, lui souffla Eileen d'un ton sévère. Tu vas t'en sortir ! Tu dois t'en sortir, ok ?

-Ouais, ouais, j'imagine que je vais juste me ridiculiser... »

Son amie lui tapota l'épaule, essayant de le réconforter, mais cela ne changea pas grand chose. Enfin, après un cours de Sortilèges particulièrement ennuyeux sur le sortilège d'Attraction, et un dîner sans histoires, l'heure de son rendez-vous avec Hagrid approchait. Vers vingt-deux heures, il s'isola dans un coin de la Salle Commune où Cédric lui lança le sort de désillusion. Cela fit un effet extrêmement bizarre au jeune homme, comme si quelqu'un avait écrasé un œuf sur sa tête. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux, mais ne sentit rien d'inhabituel. Par contre, il s'aperçut que son bras était presque transparent, avant de comprendre qu'il reproduisait à l'identique la texture du mur derrière lui.

« Merci Diggory, dit Neville avec un sourire.

-De rien. Je vais faire une tournée de Préfets, profites-en pour sortir de la Salle Commune.

-D'accord. »

Neville sortit derrière le Préfet, puis attendit qu'il ait disparu derrière un coude du couloir pour sortir la Carte du Maraudeur prêtée par Eileen. Il dit la formule consacrée, puis l'étudia attentivement. Personne ne semblait patrouiller le Hall pour l'instant, hormis Cédric qui y passait pour se rendre aux étages. Neville se mit donc en route, jetant des regards fréquents à la Carte en marchant. Il ouvrit la porte du Château et sortit dehors sans bruits, heureusement le sortilège était encore plus efficace dans l'obscurité du Parc, aucune chance que quelqu'un le voie.

Il se dirigea vers la cabane du Garde-Chasse de Poudlard et frappa doucement à la porte.

« Hagrid. C'est moi, Neville.

-Ah, très bien, dit le colosse en ouvrant la porte. Viens, cache-toi ici, on attends juste Olympe. »

Olympe ? pensa Neville. Puis il observa Hagrid, qui était sorti également, il avait remis son costume marron pelucheux et s'il n'avait pas essayé l'eau de Cologne cette fois-ci, ses cheveux étaient plaqués sur son crâne et il portait un gros bouquet de fleurs, des Roses de Gargan, d'énormes roses que l'on pouvait trouver dans la Forêt Interdite et que Hagrid semblait avoir arraché ce matin.

« Hagrid, souffla Neville. Coupez les racines des roses, on offre que les tiges et les fleurs.

-Oh, vraiment ? Hem, je... je reviens. »

Il disparut dans la cabane et Neville entendit un grand remue-ménage, puis le bruit de ciseaux. Il sourit mais ne fit pas de commentaires quand Hagrid ressortit, son bouquet bien plus présentable une fois amputé des racines. Il lança cependant un discret sort de ligotage pour maintenir toutes les roses ensemble lorsque le Garde-Chasse les offrirait.

Peu de temps après, Madame Maxime apparut dans la lumière projetée par la fenêtre de la cabane. Elle s'approcha du Garde-Chasse et lui tendit la main dans un geste digne. Hagrid la prit et l'embrassa un peu maladroitement avant de lui tendre le bouquet de fleurs géantes. Puis les deux géants s'éloignèrent vers la Forêt Interdite en discutant, obligeant Neville à courir à moitié pour les suivre.

« Où m'emmeneuz vous, mon cheur Agrid ?

-C'est une surprise, dit Hagrid. Mais je suis sûr que ça va vous intéresser, je n'en ai plus vu depuis si longtemps ! Mais c'est un secret bien sûr, il ne faudra rien dire, Olympe. Dumbledore me fait confiance, mais je sais que je peux vous faire confiance.

-Bien sûr mon cheur Agrid. Je sereus mueutte comme une tombe. »

Si c'est à propos de la Première Tâche, Fleur le saura avant même que je le dise à Cédric, songea Neville. Il songea qu'il ne restait plus que Krum qui ne serait pas au courant de la Première Tâche, est-ce qu'il devait s'arranger pour que Karkaroff trouve le chemin ? Ce serait plus fair-play, mais il était pratiquement sûr d'être le seul dans l'enceinte de Poudlard à se préoccuper du fair-play.

Ils cheminèrent longuement à travers la Forêt Interdite, plus d'une demi-heure selon la montre de Neville, qui commençait à trouver le temps long. Il se doutait que cela avait un but, Hagrid était beaucoup trop extatique pour que le but de la balade soit une simple promenade au clair de lune, même avec Madame Maxime. Il savait qu'il avait encore presque quatre heures avant son rendez-vous avec sa Tante, mais il commençait à trouver le temps long à force de courir derrière les deux amoureux. Finalement, il entendit des cris et des rugissements et vit une lueur flamboyante à travers les arbres.

Ils s'avancèrent encore pendant quelques minutes, puis débouchèrent dans une immense clairière où une quinzaine de sorciers s'activaient auprès de quatre énormes cages, contenant quatre énormes dragons.

Par le caleçon de Merlin, songea Neville en se sentant défaillir. Maintenant c'est sûr, je suis mort. Hagrid, incapable de le voir, s'approcha des cages d'un pas guilleret, suivi par Madame Maxime beaucoup plus prudente.

« Hé, Charlie ! Alors, c'est ça la Première Tâche ?

-Oh, Hagrid. Oui, c'est ça, mais... Vous n'étiez pas censé l'amener ici, fit-il d'un ton réprobateur en montrant Madame Maxime.

-Oh, ça ne fait rien, balaya le Garde-Chasse. Ils sont magnifiques.

-Elles, corrigea Charlie. Ils nous ont demandé quatre femelles et leurs œufs. C'est pas des tendres, des femelles couveuses c'est les dragons les plus féroces qui existent.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est comme espèces ?

-Attendez Hagrid, elles sont énervées ! Elles viennent de se réveiller du voyage. »

Il rejoignit les autres sorciers et ils commencèrent à assommer les bêtes, même à quinze ils devaient souvent lancer plusieurs salves sur chaque dragon pour l'assommer pour de bon. Le premier, le plus proche était un dragon rouge trapu qui crachait des flammes en forme de champignon. Le second était plus fin et élancé, d'une belle couleur bleue, Neville trouva qu'il était particulièrement élégant. Il tenta de mordre les sorciers, mais ceux-ci restèrent hors de portée. Le troisième était un dragon plutôt petit, mais qui tordit tout de même plusieurs barreaux de sa cage d'un seul coup d'épaule. Enfin le dernier était un énorme dragon noir, qui tempêta à la première salve et riposta d'une longue gerbe de flammes qui jaillit sur près de quinze mètres et faillit carboniser trois de ses assaillants. Quand la dragonne noire fut assommée, Charlie revint vers Hagrid, en sueur.

« Voilà, vous les avez un peu vu en action. Cette noiraude est la pire, un Magyar à Pointes, certainement le plus dangereux des dragons existants. Elle crache des flammes à quinze mètres et elle est même dangereuse derrière, avec sa queue recouverte de pointes. Je plains le Champion qui devra l'affronter.

-Et les autres ? demanda Hagrid avidement.

-La bleue, c'est un Suédois à Museau Court, moins de portée qu'un Magyar mais bien plus de puissance. Quoique, pas sûr que ça fasse beaucoup de différence sur un des Champions. La rouge est un Boutefeu Chinois, je l'aime bien, elle est plutôt docile comparée aux autres. Enfin, avec nous, pas sûr que ce soit la même le jour de la Tâche. Et enfin le Vert Gallois, un dragon de chez nous. Je pense que c'est le dragon le plus facile, j'imagine qu'ils l'ont pris pour le gamin qui participe.

-Neville ? Peut-être. Elle est vraiment plus facile ?

-Eh ça reste un dragon, Hagrid ! Mais si je dois choisir entre un Vert Gallois et un Magyar je sais qui je prends. Vous voulez vous avancer Madame pour les voir mieux ? Tant que vous êtes là ? C'est pas tous les jours que vous pourrez voir ça.

-Non, non, meurci, fit Madame Maxime d'une voix blanche. »

Neville, pas beaucoup plus rassuré, se dit qu'il en avait assez vu et appris et décida de retourner au Château. Il n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps le sortilège tiendrait encore et surtout, il ne voulait surtout pas revoir les dragons en action, il les avait suffisamment vus pour peupler ses cauchemars pendant quelques mois.

Il fit demi-tour prit une direction qui semblait aller plus ou moins vers le Château et repartit d'un pas chancelant, et dans le noir complet, à moitié aveuglé par les vives lumières des dragons. Il ne voyait tellement rien qu'il se cogna violemment dans quelque chose, le projetant à terre.

« Bon sang ! jura une voix non loin de lui. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?! »

Karkaroff, songea Neville en reconnaissant l'accent du Dorset. Krum sera bientôt averti des dragons aussi. Il continua son chemin vers le Château tandis que Karkaroff, sans doute persuadé d'avoir heurté une bête, se dirigeait vers la Clairière. Après quelques minutes, Neville s'estima égaré dans la Forêt, il sortit alors la Carte et vit avec surprise que la Forêt Interdite était aussi cartographiée sur la Carte. Remerciant silencieusement ses créateurs, il reprit son chemin, s'éclairant doucement avec sa baguette pour pouvoir déchiffrer la Carte.

Il parvint finalement au Château, et constata que le sortilège de Désillusion s'était dissipé. Faisant encore plus attention aux noms qui patrouillaient le Château selon la Carte, Neville se glissa jusqu'à la Salle Commune de Poufsouffle. Selon sa montre, il était plus d'une heure du matin, il avait donc deux heures à attendre avant que sa Tante ne le contacte. Il s'assit dans un des larges fauteuils en face de la cheminée de la Salle Commune et attendit, attendit durant un long moment. Finalement, alors qu'il était sur le point de s'endormir, il entendit une voix douce l'appeler.

« Neville. Neville, tu es là ?

-Tata, fit-il en se redressant. Tu es là ! Comment ça va ?

-Ce n'est pas important, comment toi tu vas ?

-Je... »

Un instant, Neville songea à répondre bien. Mais il ne parvint pas à le dire et finit par raconter ces trois dernières semaines, l'interview avec Rita Skeeter et surtout son angoisse à l'approche de la Première Tâche et la découverte qu'il venait de faire sur les dragons.

« Les dragons, ce n'est pas le plus grave, souffla sa Tante une fois qu'il eût fini de raconter. Il y a un sort très simple qui permet de les vaincre, ce qui m'inquiète c'est les personnes dans Poudlard, Voldemort revient, il a certainement infiltré un de ses agents à Poudlard, tu comprends ?

-Oui. A qui est-ce que tu penses ?

-Eh bien, il y a deux anciens Mangemorts à Poudlard, Igor Karkaroff, le directeur de Durmstrang était un Mangemort, tu dois te méfier de lui.

-Un Mangemort ? Mais comment ?

-Il s'est fait prendre vers la fin de la Guerre. Je l'ai vu à Azkaban, mais il a été relâché, et je parie que c'est pour ça que Dumbledore voulait un Auror à Poudlard, il fallait le tenir à l'œil. Maugrey est le meilleur, c'est lui qui a capturé Karkaroff et une bonne moitié des Mangemorts qui sont allés à Azkaban.

-Il a été relâché ? Pourquoi on relâcherait un Mangemort ?

-Il a fait un marché, répondit sa Tante avec une expression de mépris. Il a donné des noms au Ministère de la Magie, et il a dénoncé des complices. Il prétendait avoir compris ses erreurs, tu parles. Il n'est pas très aimé parmi les Mangemorts maintenant, il a envoyé quelques personnes derrière les barreaux. Et depuis sa sortie de prison, il s'est réfugié à Dursmtrang et y a enseigné la magie noire.

-D'accord, donc Karkaroff est un Mangemort et a peut-être mis mon nom dans la Coupe, c'est ça ? Mais à qui d'autre est-ce que tu penses ?

-C'est Severus Rogue, tu dois aussi te méfier de lui...

-Tata ! s'exclama Neville. Tu peux pas me demander ça. Severus c'est... c'est le père de Eileen, Dumbledore lui fait confiance. Tu n'en as pas parlé avec Remus ? Je sais qu'il lui fait confiance, lui aussi...

-Oui, mais je ne suis pas totalement convaincue. Neville, je t'en prie, essaie de te tenir un peu éloigné de Rogue pour cette année.

-Non, c'est pas possible ! Tu l'aurais vu le soir où mon nom est sorti de la Coupe, il était encore plus retourné que Dumbledore, et il m'a lui même mis en garde que quelqu'un me voulait du mal. Tata, je fais confiance à Severus, quoi que tu penses de lui.

-J'essaie de te protéger, fit sa Tante d'une voix anxieuse. Rogue a été du côté de Voldemort une fois, et il a toujours été attiré par la magie noire, je ne sais pas si on peut lui faire confiance. Je préfère vexer Rogue que de prendre des risques avec ta vie, Neville.

-Mouais, je ne suis pas convaincu, Tata. Il tient vraiment à moi, et depuis plusieurs années...

-Bien, bien, si tu en es si sûr... Mais il fallait que je te mette en garde. Autre chose, maintenant, j'ai lu la Gazette du Sorcier et en lisant entre les lignes, j'ai compris que Maugrey avait été attaqué la veille de son départ à Poudlard.

-Je croyais que c'était une fausse alerte ?

-Je ne pense pas, dit Agathe. Fol Œil est paranoïaque, mais il sait reconnaître une vraie attaque, c'était le meilleur Auror du Ministère pendant la Guerre. Je crois que quelqu'un l'a attaqué, quelqu'un qui avait peur que ses plans soient gênés par un Auror et qui a voulu l'empêcher d'aller à Poudlard.

-Et donc le plan serait de me tuer ? Mais comment Voldemort savait que le Tournoi se passerait à Poudlard ? Même moi je ne le savais pas avant d'arriver au château.

-Est-ce que tu as entendu parler de Bertha Jorkins ? D'après Rita Skeeter elle a disparu cet été, et elle travaillait au Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques, donc elle savait à propos du Tournoi. Et surtout, elle a disparu en Albanie, là où Voldemort se serait réfugié après sa chute, selon Dumbledore.

-Et elle serait tombée sur Voldemort en faisant du tourisme ?

-Je connaissais Bertha Jorkins, une tête de linotte toujours à fouiner partout et à s'attirer des ennuis. Elle a très bien pu fouiller trop loin en Albanie et tomber sur Voldemort. Et n'oublie pas Peter, il est toujours en liberté et maintenant que sa couverture est tombée, son seul recours est son maître déchu.

-Donc Voldemort aurait appris pour le Tournoi et aurait envoyé Karkaroff pour qu'il me tue, c'est ça ?

-Peut-être, je ne sais pas. Karkaroff n'aurait pas intérêt à retourner vers Voldemort, c'est un traître, et Voldemort punit ce genre de personne, très gravement. Mais, s'il a entendu que Voldemort se levait de nouveau, s'il l'a senti comme nous, alors peut-être s'est-il dit qu'en rejoignant un Voldemort faible et en l'aidant à récupérer son pouvoir, il serait pardonné. Et quel meilleur moyen d'être pardonné que de tuer son pire ennemi, toi. Et le Tournoi est un excellent moyen de maquiller ta mort en accident selon moi...

-Alors c'est simple, soupira Neville. Il suffit de laisser le dragon faire le travail après-demain.

-Ah oui, au sujet des dragons ! Ils sont très résistants à la magie, mais comme je te l'ai dit il y a une formule qui pourrait... »

Alors qu'elle allait parler, tous les deux se figèrent en entendant du bruit. Neville se retourna et vit Helga Poufsouffle, dont le portrait se trouvait dans la Salle Commune, s'agiter dans son cadre, prête à se réveiller.

« Vite, pars, fit-il tout bas. Tu ne dois pas être vue !

-Mais... »

Rapidement, Neville lança un _Aguamenti_ sur le feu pour l'éteindre, chassant l'image de sa Tante et plongeant la Salle dans le noir complet. Il entendit la Fondatrice qui finissait de se réveiller et se leva doucement, le plus silencieusement possible, pour monter rapidement les marches qui menaient au dortoir, conscient d'en avoir réchappé de justesse.

Le lendemain, il raconta le contenu de l'épreuve à Cédric, pour respecter leur accord et parce qu'il était de toute façon le seul Champion à ne pas être au courant. Il alla ensuite rejoindre Eileen et Susan et leur résuma sa soirée en concluant d'un air désespéré.

« Et voilà, maintenant je ne suis pas plus avancé que hier. Ma Tante a parlé d'un sort très simple, mais je ne vois absolument pas de quoi elle voulait parler. Vous avez une idée les filles ?

-Non, soupira Susan. J'imagine qu'on peut fouiller la Bibliothèque à la recherche d'infos sur les dragons, non ? S'il y a un sort facile pour les vaincre, quelqu'un a dû le marquer quelque part... »

Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent passer leur temps à la Bibliothèque, ils durent se rendre en cours, leur premier cours était avec le Professeur Maugrey, qui continuait à les entraîner à résister à l'Imperium. Neville parvenait maintenant à résister à l'Imperium à chaque fois, mais peu étaient aussi doués que lui dans la classe. Eileen échouait encore trois fois sur quatre, et Susan n'arrivait jamais à repousser le sort. La seule personne dans la salle qui était presque aussi douée que lui était Morag McDougal, ce qui semblait contrarier le Professeur chaque fois qu'elle rejetait son emprise.

Après le cours, Neville se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires, en se disant qu'il pourrait peut-être isoler quelques livres pendant les dix minutes qui séparaient les deux cours, mais le Professeur Maugrey le retint dans la salle et l'emmena dans son bureau. Neville connaissait à présent plutôt bien le bureau du Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, il avait passé plusieurs heures de retenue avec Lockhart et sa collection de photographies de lui-même, et avait travaillé le Patronus dans le bureau de Remus, qui aimait y stocker les créatures qu'il amènerait au prochain cours.

Le bureau du Professeur Maugrey avait une décoration très différente, il était sombre, et plusieurs étagères étaient recouvertes de livres, mais il y avait surtout des objets étranges dans toute la pièce. Contre le mur du fond, il y avait une grande psyché noire, le verre était légèrement obscur et l'on pouvait y distinguer des ombres qui s'agitaient indistinctement, mais ne semblaient appartenir à personne dans la pièce. Sur plusieurs tables, il y avait des sortes de toupies étranges, de tailles différentes. Enfin, une étrange antenne d'or se trouvait fichée sur un socle et placée sur le bureau de l'ancien Auror.

« Tu admires mes Détecteurs de Magie Noire ? l'interrogea le Professeur Maugrey en le voyant promener son regard autour de la pièce.

-Oui, Professeur, répondit Neville.

-Celui-là, c'est un Capteur de Dissimulation, fit Maugrey en montrant l'antenne. Il détecte les mensonges, les déguisements, etc... Très sensible, beaucoup trop pour cet endroit, avec tous les élèves il y a des mensonges en permanence, il n'arrêtait pas de vibrer, je l'ai désactivé. Idem pour ça, ajouta-t-il en montrant la plus grosse des toupies. Un scrutoscope, il va tourner et siffler si quelqu'un est animé de mauvaises intentions. Entre les rivalités entre maisons et les petits farceurs comme les Frères Weasley, ils n'arrêtaient pas de siffler.

-Et le miroir ? demanda Neville en montrant l'imposant psyché.

-Ah, ça c'est une Glace à l'Ennemi, cela me révèle mes ennemis, tant qu'ils sont flous je ne crains pas grand chose. Mais dès que je distingue le blanc de leurs yeux, cela signifie qu'ils sont prêt à frapper ! »

Neville la regarda de nouveau, mais les formes étaient indistinctes dans le miroir, il avait l'impression qu'il y avait trois ombres, mais elles bougeaient tellement que même leur nombre était peu clair.

« Mais je ne t'ai pas amené ici pour ça, il paraît que tu es au courant pour la Première Tâche ?

-Que... Comment ?

-J'ai un peu papoté avec Hagrid ce matin, ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais rien dire. Tricher est une tradition au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il n'y a aucune honte à le faire, surtout quand on s'y retrouve traîné de force à un âge où l'on ne maîtrise que des rudiments de magie.

-Est-ce que vous connaissez un sort pour maîtriser un Dragon ? demanda avidement Neville. Je... on m'a dit qu'il y avait un sort relativement simple qui permettait de les terrasser, mais je ne le connais pas.

-Ne t'occupe pas de ça, pense à utiliser tes propres forces. Tes aptitudes à toi.

-Euh... Je suis doué en Botanique.

-Il paraît, oui. Qu'est-ce que tu sais faire d'autre ?

-Pas grand chose. Je suis relativement bon en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, mais je ne connais aucun sort qui pourrait vaincre un Dragon.

-Je suis sûr que tu peux trouver, cherche bien. Mais tu n'auras pas à le vaincre, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'ils ont demandé des femelles en train de couver et leurs œufs. »

Alors que Neville sortait du bureau de Maugrey et se dépêchait vers son prochain cours, il eût soudain une idée, une aptitude dont lui seul était capable ? Il savait parler aux serpents ! Il se souvint alors du duel de Deuxième Année, où Daphné Greengrass avait invoqué un serpent à l'aide d'un sort soufflé par Severus. Eh bien, il ne pouvait pas demander à la Serpentard, mais il pouvait sûrement demander de l'aide à sa meilleure amie.

« Eileen, souffla-t-il en s'installant en classe de Sortilèges. Est-ce que tu connais le sort qui permet d'invoquer un serpent ?

- _Serpensortia_? demanda-t-elle avec stupeur. Oui, bien sûr, mon père me l'a appris cet été. Pourquoi ?

-Il faut que je le maîtrise d'ici demain, souffla-t-il. J'ai une idée pour la Première Tâche, mais j'ai besoin de savoir comment invoquer un serpent. »

 **Et voilà, vous en pensez quoi ? Comme j'ai dit c'est juste un chapitre de transition, je voulais le caler au début de la Première Tâche à la base, mais ça me donnait un chapitre monstre de presque 20 pages ^^'**


End file.
